


The Dream Collector

by Awkward_Book_Girl



Series: The Dreamer Archives [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kakashi love, KakashixOC - Freeform, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad Vibes, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Tragedy, save the world, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Book_Girl/pseuds/Awkward_Book_Girl
Summary: The third and final part of The Dream Archives. Let's see what happens to Chiisai, and Kakashi, shall we?





	1. In The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There will be discussions of assault,/sexual assault in some of these chapters. If you are sensitive to this, please take caution. They will not go into detail, but we all have different types of sensitivity levels. I will note those chapters at the top of each one.

The Sun sat high in the sky as Hatake Kakashi and Karasu Chiisai made their way through the busy streets. Chiisai reluctantly allowed him to hold her hand as he led her through the market, and once every few minutes he squeezed her fingers to pull her out of the villagers' dreams.

"Just don't make eye contact," Kakashi reminded her. "And at least try to look happy."

She gave him a glare, and he chuckled. Her glare might as well be her smile- at least that was what he wanted to believe. After all, he knew without a doubt she loved him. Would she ever realize how much he loved her, how much he needed her? His unfortunate life had taken so many loved ones.

"Are you even listening?"

"Hmm?" The jonin glanced down at Chiisai, who still wore her trademark glare. "What did you say?"

Sighing, she tugged on his arm and pointed, "Can we go in there?"

His eye followed her finger to a building. Odd, he never noticed such a place before. It was a homey, quaint house, but he didn't need his keen vision to see the cracks of paint running up and down the walls, or the weeds overtaking the front. 

"Why would you want to go in there?"

"I want to meet them," she replied. Kakashi frowned and glanced back at the house. The doors were now made of glass, and his eye widened at the people inside. His father, mother, Minato-Sensei, Kushina, Rin, Obito; they were all there.

Chiisai pulled on his arm, but Kakashi didn't move. The others smiled as they ushered Chiisai to them, beckoning her to them. Kakashi wanted to run to them, to get inside and finally be reunited. But he knew that such a thing was impossible. He would remain on this side of the glass for a long time.

However, Kakashi did want Chiisai to know them. Shouldn't someone he cherished meet others he cherished? But something was wrong. No, this wasn't the right time for them to see each other. Maybe one day they would all be together again, without any wars or failed missions. For now he still needed Chiisai with him.

Kakashi sighed and patted her on the head. "You've already met them in their dreams, Small Tiger."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "But it's not the same as meeting them in person." With a soft smile, Chiisai gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "It'll just take a second. Besides, they're already waiting on me." She pulled away and started toward the worn house, glancing back only once to give a reassuring smile.

"Wait-" He lunged for her, but his feet sunk into the dirt. Cursing, Kakashi adjusted his movements, knowing each second wasted could cost him. The wooden stairs creaked under her small weight, pushing Kakashi to work faster. But by the time he freed himself it was too late. She was already inside, smiling, laughing, being welcomed like an old friend.

Kakashi was instantly at the door. He tried multiple times, but it didn't budge. Frantic, Kakashi beat his fist on the glass, causing it to rattle against its frame. "Open the door!"

But Chiisai wasn't listening. No one was. His father gave her a hug and ruffled her hair before Rin took hold of her hand. Chiisai followed without resistance. No, she didn't belong with them! She belonged with him!

"Chiisai," Kakashi yelled, "don't you dare leave me!"

They already had their backs to him. Kakashi slammed his fists again and again, and even as his knuckles bled the door didn't give. He rammed his full weight into it, but the old house was deceivingly fortified. Their time together had been too short. Chiisai was slipping away from him like all the rest. But wasn't that how it always was?

It was no use. Why had he let himself become so attached so easily? Hadn't he already learned that attachments only led to heartache? This battle he could never win in the end, he realized. Even with that knowledge his heart still called out to her. But just like the rest of them, she was never coming back. Kakashi sank to his knees as he watched them fade.

"Please," he whispered raggedly, "don't leave me."

"Sorry, Farm Boy." Her warm voice grazed his ear before pain burst through him. Eye wide, breath gone; Kakashi gaped down at the bloody blade protruding from his chest. Pain kept him from moving, from thinking. Her small arms wound around his neck while she leaned against him. Her soft lips caressed his masked face as she whispered, "I love you. Remember that, okay?"

The pain was too far inside him, too deep to get away from. It twisted within him, crushing him like a heavy weight on his chest. But this was no longer from physical pain. She didn't have to stab him for Kakashi to feel this suffocating burden. She was abandoning him like all the rest. No, her words were enough to have him spiraling into the darkness he had fought for so long.

He found himself falling into it, finally accepting the end.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lord Danzo regarded the ninja before him. "Uchiha Itachi is much more troublesome than I thought possible. What are your thoughts concerning he and Chiisai?"

The ninja removed his mask. He stared down at the the green stripe that came to a halt at the nose. Even as an experienced ROOT member, Fu found it difficult to comprehend the events he had witnessed.

"My patience is wearing thin."

He nodded. "Itachi used his advantage in battle to persuade her to join him. Chiisai was the one to stop the fight before she overtook Hoshigaki's body. Itachi then used his Sharingan on her once they secured a location, and within a few moments she reacted to his jutsu. Hatake and the rest later arrived and assumed Itachi was attacking her, however, the Uchiha seemed…Very fond of the girl." The memory of the S-ranked missing-nin cradling the girl continued to cut across his vision. Itachi was a cruel, heartless ninja who had massacred his entire clan, but seeing him with Chiisai-

"What else?"

Fu shook his head, knowing Danzo would not be pleased. "I am afraid much of the events happened within her mind. After everyone went unconscious, the Uchiha was the first to awaken." Bowing his head, he said, "I am sorry my lord, but I cannot verify what he did to her before or afterwards, but his Sharingan was greatly weakened. Even when I had a head start with the girl, Itachi was able to intervene."

There was a moment of silence as the tension built. Danzo intertwined his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table. "And he still defeated you?"

He nodded, feeling no guilt or anger. It was as it was, and nothing could change that. "Yes. He wanted me to relay a message to you."

That caused the elderly man to raise an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"You should be careful what you wish for. What you think you desire may be too much for you to handle."

The Uchiha really was playing this game, it seemed. "So that is why he let you live."

"Hai." The Uchiha's ferocity during their swift battle still sent shivers down his spine.

Danzo gazed down at the file on his desk. It was all of the information his members had gathered on Chiisai, and there was still much to know. The Uchiha's threat was already fading in his mind. He would become Hokage, and he would do it at any cost. "Given the circumstances," he said, "I believe this might turn in our favor. Lady Tsunade will have trouble explaining this to the council." Indeed, how would she even be able to tell Kakashi about their mishap with the girl? "Now, dismissed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's good to finally see you awake."

Kakashi’s muscles yelled in protest as he moved his head to the sound. His vision blurred, but he knew Kaori’s voice. At least he knew he was in the hospital, and with the way he felt, he must have been in one hell of a battle. His eyes widened at the thought, and his memories came rushing back. Kakashi took in a harsh breath as a new pain flooded his chest.

His throat was raw as he asked, "Where’s Chiisai?"

For a moment the woman's eyes constricted, as if she were overcome with emotion. She quickly recovered and said, "I need to get the Hokage."

Gathering all strength left in him, Kakashi extended his arm and grabbed her wrist. Was she shaking? Fighting the nausea rising in his throat, he forced out, "…Chiisai. Where is she?" He wasn't sure how long his mind could endure without that knowledge, and he had only been awake for less than two minutes.

It didn't take much for her to pull away. "I don't know, I'm just a nurse." She headed towards the door and added, "The Hokage might tell you."

Fear washed over him at her quiet tone. Did that mean Chiisai was alive? Or had Lady Tsunade taken it upon herself to tell him what he didn't want to hear? Kaori had acted strange, as if she were ashamed. Kakashi took several deep breaths, aiming to calm his heart rate. No, he was trying too hard to find something wrong. Confined to a bed would only elevate his worry. But with the last memory of Chiisai resurfacing…If she truly had given him the last of her chakra, then there was definitely a need to worry.

It didn't take five minutes before the Hokage entered. Shizune followed and shut the door behind her. Neither one seemed eager to talk. Even Tonton appeared distressed.

"Genma beat you by two days," Tsunade noted. "You've been out a week."

"Chiisai."

The two women exchanged glances before the Hokage replied, "I need to know what happened first."

Though his throat was sore from lack of use, Kakashi forced himself to ask again, "Where is she?"

"We can discuss that later."

“Damn it.” Their hesitance meant bad news, and his heart seemed to already prepare for the inevitable. He met Tsunade’s gaze, his eye like a storm. "Where. Is. She."

Lady Tsunade rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. She replied, "The team I sent found you all unconscious. Sakura was able to use the Chakra Transfer Technique on Chiisai in time. She was alive, but barely."

He closed his eye as relief washed over him. It was as if a hefty weight had been lifted off his shoulders and even the ache in his muscles seemed to lessen. Alive. His heart seemed to proclaim it with each beat in his chest. He wanted to laugh, to jump, to do something besides besides laying in the damned hospital bed. 

Lady Tsunade said, "Rest, and when I come back I expect you to relay everything that happened." Turning to the door, she finished, "Genma was somewhat at a loss to explain." In fact, the ninja had known little about what happened, but he had mentioned Hitoshi's death, as well as the Akatsuki.

"When can I see her?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kakashi. You can't even lift your head up off the pillow. Just focus on recovering for now."

Once the door closed, Shizune turned to the Hokage and whispered, "We're going to have to tell him the rest. Delaying it will only-"

"I know," she replied. Her frustration at the situation meant she'd need more than one drink tonight, but she couldn't even waste time for that. "Resting is the only thing he needs to do, and if I tell him the truth…" Sighing, Tsunade closed her eyes and muttered, "It's times like these when I especially hate my job."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You never talk about the girl."

Itachi closed his eyes. This was the third time Kisame had brought Chiisai up, so ignoring it seemed fruitless. "She is of no importance."

The ninja cocked his head to the side as he observed the Uchiha. Kisame remembered little from the event, but he did remember a few things. "I don't believe that."

"Then don't."

Kisame cocked an eyebrow and adjusted Samehada on his shoulder. "You think she's still alive?"

"No," he replied without emotion. Whatever Chiisai had done to his comrade had left its mark. Of course, she had controlled his body for a period of time, which might have left some side effects.

"Hmph," he frowned, "I was hoping to meet her again." That scrawny mess of a girl probably had interesting information on Itachi. And then there was the dream he had, where she told him that blue wasn't a bad color at all, that it in fact was her favorite color. But why should Kisame dwell on such things? So what if he wasn't good with the ladies- he was a killer, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. 

Itachi’s voice broke through the silence. "Your sudden interest baffles me."

Kisame snorted and said, "She called you an asshole. That racks points up in my book."

The Uchiha continued to walk through the forest. He was thankful his cloak hid most of his body, or else Kisame would be able to see his muscles tense. "I suggest you move on. She is dead."

Kisame couldn't help but pester the young man. It wasn't every day he had something to pester him about. "After all that fun and you didn't find a thing about the jinchuriki. I shouldn't be surprised that you killed her."

With a tone like ice, Itachi replied, "Sometimes you can't afford to leave loose ends."


	2. Mission Report

Client: Lady Tsunade

Letter Rank: B

Mission: Team Retrieval

Ninja:

Team Leader: Shirakumo Hayama

Team: Haruno Sakura, Mibu Shinobu, Sarugaku Tsuzumi

Objective: Pursue and recover (possible battle) Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, and their target Karasu Chiisai, who has been taken by Iwagakure ninja Hitoshi. Note: enemy is high-skilled sensory ninja and greatly experienced in the art of torture. Express extreme caution if forced to engage.

Progress Report: Team Kakashi and Karasu Chiisai were recovered mid-afternoon on February twentieth, in a cave Northwest of Konohagakure. All members, excluding the ninken and ninneko, were found unconscious and unresponsive. Everyone experienced multiple wounds; the worst belonging to Karasu (see medical report attached). Once Karasu was stabilized by Haruno Sakura, Team Shirakumo removed targets from location and returned to Konoha. Speed was chakra infused due to Karasu's need for immediate hospitalization.

Team Shirakumo was attacked midway back to the Leaf. The ninja, approximately 180 cm, did not wear a village symbol and his face was completely obscured by mask. Team Shirakumo engaged in battle but was forced to retreat in order to avoid multiple casualties. His target was Karasu Chiisai, though reason is unknown. Enemy was successful in capturing her.

Team Shirakumo only recovered Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, the ninken Pakkun, and the ninneko Tomo.

*Note: the body of Hitoshi the Stone ninja found. Cause of death: chidori.

Mission: failed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi looked over the file again to make sure his eye wasn't deceiving him. Each time he reread it it was as if there was a physical blow to his chest. 

‘Enemy was successful in capturing her.’

Kakashi wanted to track her immediately, to destroy whoever had her; and he cursed his weakened body that could barely hold his weight. No wonder Lady Tsunade and Shizune couldn't face him. Chiisai was gone yet again, and whoever took her had vanished without a trace.

And the attacker…Was it Iwagakure? Akatsuki? One of Danzo's men? Or was it a personal enemy of Kakashi's? The probability of that was minimal, but Kakashi couldn't afford to leave any stone unturned. The report didn't even mention Itachi or Kisame, so they must have left before Team Shirakumo arrived. Why hadn't Itachi killed them and taken Chiisai then? Or had he run out of chakra by overusing his Sharingan?

And Chiisai had been gone a week without any contact. What did that mean? Was she subdued or unable to get in the dream world? Could she be…?

No, he couldn’t let himself fall into such an emotional trap. But the worry and anxiety clutched his heart, tightening his muscles. It hurt to breathe, to look around and not see the one person he needed, the one person he desired above all else. He had failed her. He hadn’t been strong enough to stop Itachi or change her mind in the end. How could so much change in such a short amount of time? They had just confessed their love, and now she was gone-

No, if Sakura truly was successful in stabilizing Chiisai, then he knew without a doubt that she was out there, alive and breathing; and still injured in the hands of a kidnapper. And what she had said the last time he saw her: ‘Do you know what it's like for someone you've loved to leave you behind?’

Back then, Kakashi believed Itachi was trying to kill her. But her words, her emotions- Itachi must have unsealed her memories, and what she found had only brought her pain. Those new memories must have consumed her at the time. Did they consume her now? Kakashi feared that wherever she was her sanity might be crumbling away.

A new fear drifted into his mind, and Kakashi hastily read the other file in his hand.

Medical Summary

Medic-nin: Haruno Sakura

Patient: Karasu Chiisai

Using the Mystical Palm Technique, it was apparent Karasu Chiisai had little chakra left to survive. This was immediately corrected through the Chakra Transfer Technique. She also suffered from severe hypothermia and frostbite in the phalanges of both hands and feet. Other injuries include: several broken ribs, traumatic pneumothorax (left lung), multiple bruises around diaphragm; and bruising and swelling of neck (signs of strangulation). The main injuries (lungs, ribs, and neck) were the only wounds I attended to. I surmised that she needed hospitalization as soon as possible; which is the reason I only healed enough to firmly stabilize her.

Two other injuries are noted, one being a pattern of burns emanating from her sternum, which is likely from Chidori. It is possible Hatake Kakashi used this jutsu for revival purposes due to her severe hypothermia. The second injury was minor but felt through the Mystical Palm Technique. I did not have time to inspect it, but I sensed damage in the tissue surrounding-

Kakashi dropped the paper, stood, and slammed his fist through the wall. Again. And again.

The sound caused several startled cries in the area, but the only thing Kakashi heard was the barreling cry of his heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The black and white creature appeared out of the hard floor, luckily avoiding knocking over the ointments and medicines littering the ground. White Zetsu blinked at the woman. A worn lamp cast her body in an orange glow like a fire. This was their second visit to the girl in the abandoned city, and she still wore the same tattered gown. Had she even moved at all in the past couple of days?

"Oi, she sure sleeps a lot. Is she dead?"

"Quiet, idiot," Black Zetsu growled.

He shrugged and replied, "I'm just saying. I don't see why Itachi hasn't killed her yet." With a shrill giggle, he added, "Think he's gotta crush?"

"Obviously, there's more to her than meets the eye." Indeed, her chakra felt very similar to one he hadn't felt in a long time. It was refreshing compared to the other mortals, and it filled him with longing for his master. 

"Hopefully. She's not much to look at to begin with."

The shifting of quick feet echoed like a heartbeat in the hallway, causing the black side to grimace even more. "Damn, someone's coming."

"Sleep tight," White Zetsu said, "We'll be back!"

"Shut up, Baka!"

A few moments later, a ninneko dressed in a blue kimono sauntered in. The woman was still asleep. Of course, with her wounds that was about the only thing she could do. He approached the girl with caution, but she didn't even stir a centimeter. His ears flexed from side to side. "Hmm," he muttered, "I could have sworn I heard voices."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The nurse sprinted to the source of the thundering crash. She found Kakashi leaning against the broken wall, his limbs shaking from overuse. Kaori ran over to him and placed her arm around him. His eye was squeezed shut, and couldn’t tell if there was sweat or tears staining his mask. 

He quickly opened his eyes at her touch, and he took in a ragged breath. "Ah, sorry," he tried to smile. "I'm afraid I've let my anger get the best of me." He had used too much energy for his body, and the wounds on his back reminded him every time he moved. Dammit, Chiisai's powers had the same effect on him as Itachi's Nightmare Realm.

Kaori helped him into a sitting position and inspected his hand. Thankfully, there was just a few scratches. Kakashi's actions were reckless, and though she couldn't blame him, she scowled, "You're in no shape to be out of bed, let alone punch through a wall!" The ninja before her was known for his calm resolve. And then she saw it on the bed- a mission report. Her eyes widened at the header.

The ninja ignored the burning ache inside him and studied her for a moment. "You're much more emphatic than usual, Kaori."

"I’ve been feeling rather odd lately," she replied. Kaori schooled her features and added, "But let’s worry about you right now." She pulled a novel out of her apron and handed it to him. "Someone left this for you at the front desk."

His eye widened when he saw the familiar cover. It was grey and scruffy at the edges, and the words on the cover had his pulse rising again. "Who brought this?"

"I’m not sure." Kaori peeked down at the book, Dreaming of Love. "It doesn't look like your normal ones."

He shook his head and replied, "It isn't." The book had been left in Chiisai's bag when she had been taken by Hitoshi. That meant this was from a scene of a crime. Someone would have gone a considerable length to retrieve the novel unless it was ordered by Lady Tsunade.

"I'm sorry you're angry."

He blinked back up at Kaori. "Hmm?" The jonin smiled sadly and said, "I'm just angry at myself, that's all. I never seem to make it in time." He had stopped Hitoshi from killing Chiisai, but he hadn't stopped him from torturing her. Kakashi should have known that Hitoshi would come back for her. Six Paths, why hadn't he been there sooner? He could have done something; he shouldn't have left her to go on the mission. Chiisai had only been at the cemetery because of him.

The ninja was once again lost in his thoughts. Kaori stepped towards the door. It was difficult to sound cheerful at knowing what had happened. How could anyone cheer up a man who had lost the woman he loved? But this ninja needed a distraction, and Kaori would be the one to provide it. "How about I bring you some lunch? Lady Tsunade requested you get back on solid food as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded, but his smile was already failing. The nurse closed the door behind her, leaving Kakashi once more alone.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair, sighed again, and peered down at the book. Just like the rest of Chiisai's books, none of the pages were crinkled or bent. She always used whatever she could find for a bookmark. But upon further inspection, he noticed there were many bookmarks, and all were placed sporadically throughout the novel.

With a look of hesitation, Kakashi silently opened it to the last bookmark. It was receipt from Ichiraku’s. Curious, Kakashi flipped it over to find her writing cramped into the space.

‘The dreams that constantly plague my mind are drowned out whenever I'm with him. I've experienced the emotions of everyone in the village, but he stirs emotions within myself that I've forgotten. And if I'm honest, I realize just how selfish and cowardly that is. These emotions make me feel, well, incredibly happy and that scares me. Have I ever been happy before Kakashi? Frankly, I can't remember a time whenever I truly was, at least while in reality. And when I look back at my life, do I deserve to be happy? Maybe that's selfish too.’

The door creaked back open. Kakashi's head snapped up to see Kaori with a tray of food. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he didn't blame her. The aloof Copy Ninja of Konoha had lost his cool, which was a sight rarely seen. He placed the paper back inside the book and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't help but suspect that the novel was Chiisai’s doing, that she somehow had sent this to him.

The glass rattled against the plastic tray. Her hands were shaking, and as he brought his eye to hers, he blinked in surprise.

Maybe he had finally lost his sanity, but her movements- the way her hips sunk as she took a step forward- matched Chiisai's. Not to mention the hesitance in her approach. Gods, maybe he was going crazy, but he couldn't stop himself. Kakashi opened his other eye while she sat the tray down. Pain split across his skull, but he knew what to look for. And he got the answer he needed.

Kakashi continued to watch her and made sure to restrain himself as he asked, "How many times have you done this?"

She straightened, not meeting his gaze. "I bring food to patients all the time."

His hand reached out for hers. He couldn't hold back, couldn't stop his heart from thudding against his sternum as he felt her stiffen under his touch.

"Chiisai," he breathed, "I know it's you."


	3. Arrival and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PTSD stuff

Kakashi’s voice was quiet as he said, "You don't want to be found, do you." Chiisai was sneaking around in other people's bodies but not making contact for help. And to have her so close yet still out of reach was a torture all by itself.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she whispered.

"So you were going to leave satisfied but leave me here questioning if you were even alive?" He shook his head and said, "That's particularly cold of you."

She dropped her head and stared down at the wooden floor. His hand held on to her wrist, and though it wasn't her body, Chiisai still felt sparks from his touch. She didn’t know what to make of it anymore, torn between her feelings for Kakashi and Shisui. It would be so easy right now to leave Kaori's body and return back to hers. But then Chiisai would never forgive herself for doing that to Kakashi. She had hurt him too much already.

Chiisai finally replied, “I didn't know how to face you. I tried earlier, but…" She turned to face him, to confront what she had been dreading all week. Slowly, without meeting his eye, she said, "What I've done to you, back at the cave- I'm sorry. I couldn't see past my own pain and I didn't realize what he did to me I was doing to you…Except my reasons were out of pure selfishness." Shisui abandoned her with noble reasons, and in the midst of her memories she broke her promise and abandoned Kakashi. How could she confront him like this after doing something so cruel to him? "I came back fearing you'd hate me, but the first word out of your mouth was my name."

He squeezed her hand and replied, "When I look back I realize that your intentions remind me of myself." Eye downcast, he continued, "You lost someone. It left you broken and alone, and you wanted to die to stop that pain. I'm probably the most qualified at understanding how you feel."

"Hmm, your damn comebacks haven't changed a bit, Farm Boy."

Kakashi pulled on her hand so she could sit on the bed. His eye continued to watch her as the mattress groaned under her weight. He feared she might vanish out of Kaori at any moment.

"Chiisai," he asked, "where's your body?"

She stared down at their hands and weighed her options. Kaori’s hands were smooth, and she flexed her fingers. "It's safe. That's all you need to know."

There was no movement from her to confirm if she were lying. Frowning slightly, the ninja tilted her chin up so she would look him in the eye. Unable to resist touching her, Kakashi kept his hand on her face as he asked, "And you won't be safe here?"

Now she looked away and swallowed the rising feelings welling up. "I need to recuperate."

"That wasn't an answer," he said sternly. "Why don't you want to be found?"

She didn't reply for fear that saying something would give away her location. Knowing Kakashi, just speaking one word would have him correctly guessing it. He was a genius after all, just like Shisui.

It was becoming harder for Kakashi to maintain his composure, if he even had any left. Whoever had taken her must have known about her abilities. And if she truly was safe…Who else did she trust besides Itachi? And if his suspicions were correct, she was the closest person to him (besides Sasuke) he had left. But it didn't add up.

Voice hard, he told her, "You know I won't stop searching for you."

Her tone matched his as she replied, "There's no need for you to look for me, Kakashi." How could she let him look at her after everything that had happened? She was damaged good and scarred beyond repair.

Kakashi’s eye twitched as if she had physically hurt him. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to possibly beat her over the head and knock some sense into her. He shook his head. "You really do enjoy playing hard to get, don't you?"

"My body isn't in the best shape to be moved right now. Even with the medicine-"

"Then that's all the the more reason you need to be here," he interrupted. "The best medic-nin in the world is our Hokage, Chiisai. You're going to have to come up with a better excuse."

"No, you don’t understand.” She shook her head. “I'd be a threat to the village if you brought me back. Just talking to you is taking every ounce of willpower I have."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the information. So she was in a place away from people, and given her power's range, it would be a wide area. But taking consideration of everything that had happened to her, well, a person could only take so much. " I'd feel better if you'd tell me where you are and who has you."

"No one "has" me," Chiisai glared. "They're taking care of me and- Dammit," she breathed, "I shouldn't have done this."

He tightened his hold on her hand and replied, "I hope you don't plan on leaving me with that." Kakashi smiled and sadly finished, "It's really not a proper goodbye, Small Tiger."

Shame crossed over her at his words. "Look…Where I'm at, it's more like rehabilitation, and that's something I really need right now." Against her better judgement, she pointed to the file on the bed and added, "That mission report says someone stole me from the recovery team. Someone stopped him and took me some place to heal. That's all I can say."

She gently pulled away from Kakashi and stood. She felt naked without his touch, but if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to hold on. But it felt so good to be able to move, to stand, to hear the wooden floorboards creak under her weight. For a moment, she stood by the window, letting the Sun’s rays warm her face. She sighed and turned back, saying, “Kakashi, I have to go. I promise I'll be back with my body, I just don't know when."

"Is sixty-three days enough?"

It was the same number of days as her comatose. Chiisai couldn’t hold back the tears now. The emotions overwhelmed her yet again, but she needed to concentrate or else-

"Oh, why I am I crying?" Kaori wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced around. She had managed to wander back into Kakashi's room. She turned to see him with eye wide and body rigid like a statue. "Did something just happen? I'm afraid my mind has been a fuzzy lately."

Kakashi was too surprised to respond. Chiisai had vanished as quick as a phantom, making him question for a split second if he had hallucinated the exchange. But the sudden sinking feeling in his chest made it difficult to breathe, let alone respond to Kaori's question.

She sniffed, "Sorry, Farm boy. I told you it's taking every ounce of my willpower to do this."

His heart managed to beat once more as Kaori's posture changed to match Chiisai’s. Kakashi said, "You're problem isn't with your chakra, is it? Itachi unsealed your memories."

Chiisai stiffened.. Just take a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. "Yes," she nodded. "It's…Hard to take everything in, mentally and physically. You could say I have Post Traumatic Stress in every way possible."

"Chiisai." Kakashi's voice was low and filled with conviction. I read your medical file. What Hitoshi did to you…" He closed his eye and finished, "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

She frowned and for a moment she was distracted from her pain. "That's not your fault, idiot. What he did to me…" _Breathe._ His kunai ripping her clothing, fingers breaking ribs, rough hands roaming her skin…And the panic tearing through her as he- nonoNoNoNONO

"Chiisai?"

She cursed and reattached herself to Kaori's mind. Damn those flashbacks. Now back in control, she gazed back at Kakashi and noticed his eye had that extra crinkle under it, a sign showing his concern and shame. In front of her was the man who had rescued her, taken care of her, and accepted her for who she was. And though her heart grieved for someone else, it also still yearned for him.

The warm tears spilled on to her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away. She whispered, "You killed Hitoshi and saved my life, which is something I'll always be grateful for." How many times had Kakashi rescued her only to have her turn around and rip his heart in two? And here she was doing it again. "I'm sorry I'll never be good enough for what you deserve, Farm Boy."

"No, you will always be more than I will ever deserve."

Gods, he really was too good of a person. She paused as she glanced at his scarred eye. There was one way she could help him in her absence though. So she sat down on the bed and took his hand. "Can you try something for me?"

He almost laughed. "You've managed to wrap this ninja around your finger, Small Tiger. What is it?"

She mentally thanked Shisui and said, "I don't know whether you know this or not, but the Mangeyko Sharingan is awakened when its owner experiences emotional trauma. It drains your chakra quickly and eventually causes blindness, but the advantages outweigh that. You'll need to try it in a controlled environment to see what it can do…But it's a good secret weapon to have."

The ninja nodded and gazed down at their intertwined fingers. "Chiisai, I understand why you want to stay away. And as long as you're safe…" His voice grew husky and he finished, "I waited for you once and I can wait again."

"I'll hopefully be back before sixty-three days. Take care of Tomo while I'm gone. Tell her I’m sorry."

She wasn't sure why she hated saying it, but this was the least she could for him. So Kaori, or rather Chiisai, met his eye and whispered like a secret, "I don't show it in the best ways, but I want you to know I love you and it's not going away." She pointed and added, "That book beside you is basically my diary. It's not erotic, so I don't know if it will satisfy your literary tastes," she tried to half-joke.

"I'm sure it will be alright," he smiled. Ignoring the pain in his back, Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his masked lips to her forehead. It wasn't Chiisai's body, but it was Chiisai. "I've known you loved me for a long time but hearing you say it is the sweetest music I've ever heard." His thumb traced over her cheekbone as he said, "I don't think it's possible for me to stop loving you. I'll be waiting for you, even if you decide not to come back."

He wiped away her tears as she replied, "You stupid ninja, of course I'll-"

She suddenly stopped and blinked up at him. Her brown eyes widened at their proximity and she flung herself back from Kakashi. "I-I'm sorry! Wait-Why were you-we…I'm crying again," she frowned. Her hand went to her chest as she mumbled, "Why does my heart hurt so much?"

He waited a moment, but Chiisai didn't resurface. Sighing, he replied, "Ah, I'm sorry. You asked me what was wrong," he forced himself to say. "I didn't mean to get you worked up about my problems."

"No, I'm sorry,' she shook her head. "This is unprofessional of me."

"I’ve been unprofessional myself lately,” he said, looking over to the semi-repaired hole in the wall. “Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. I’ll take my leave now." Though still a bit confused, Kaori walked out of the room, making a note to take tomorrow off.

The jonin sighed as the pain in his heart reawakened. He hung his head and took a deep breath, but the ache never lessened. All he wanted was to see Chiisai's onyx eyes blink up at him, to have her glaring at one of his teases. He still didn't know who had her or where her location was. But Chiisai was alive and safe and still loved him. For now, all he could do was wait…Even if she never came back.

So Kakashi grabbed the plate of food, picked out a bookmark from Dreaming of Love, and began to read.


	4. Sixty-Three Day Limit

Kakashi stood stagnant as Koshuu's fist flew towards him. It was poor form, and Kakashi could easily dodge it, but it didn't matter. _I deserve this,_ he thought. _And I deserve far worse._

Koshuu stopped short at the last moment, cursing under his breath. He dropped his hand, though his body shook with frustration. "Chiisai wouldn't want this, even if you did call off the search." He shook his head and added, "I'd be searching day and night for her, but you must know something. Even you wouldn't be so cold as to abandon her." His dark eyes met Kakashi's, the same anguish shown in his gaze. 

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, paused, and dropped his hand. "What she went through is my fault. I don't think she would want to come back now." He hated the sound of his voice, at how broken it sounded in his ears. It was the sound of a man who had given up.

"Then Chiisai was right to call you an idiot."

His eye widened. Koshuu stood shaking his head as he breathed, "She's not selfish enough to leave her friends behind."

"You weren't there," Kakashi replied. He stared down at the ground, at the same wooden floorboards as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. They were branded into his mind, the way the darker lines snaked along the grain. 

Koshuu tone was harsh and pulled Kakashi back into the present. "You may be the best ninja in Konoha, but you need to get your head out of your ass. She'll probably come back just to tell you that in person." He paused for a moment and pictured Chiisai's face. "She acts like she doesn't care, but she hates to see people in pain. Knowing you're in pain is probably killing her. So if she doesn't come back for a while, then there's a damn good reason why."

"You…" How much could he say to make Koshuu understand? "You fail to realize that she was tortured when she was kidnapped. She almost died before we reached her." He closed his eye as the memories overtook him, of seeing her battered and half-frozen. She had been so cold and lifeless in his arms.

Koshuu's hands squeezed into fists, forcing down the images that flashed across his mind. The only thing he liked about Kakashi was that he had been the one to kill Chiisai's kidnapper. And though Koshuu was angry with him, it was clear that the ninja in front of him was in agony. He took a deep breath and said, "There's your damn good reason. She wouldn't want you or anyone else to see her in the current state she's in." He wasn't sure whether he was saying that to reassure Kakashi or just himself.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "Her current state might be permanent." She would live with those memories the rest of her life. Kakashi had read her bookmarks, and even when they told of her feelings, it also told of her doubts of staying. She had wanted to run away even then. However, Chiisai told him she would be back in sixty-three days. But could he trust her after everything? The guilt from his doubts had his stomach churning, and he despised what little faith he had.

Kakashi stared down at the hand that had killed Rin and saved Chiisai. "She shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it."

"You're right." Koshuu took a step closer and glared at him. Koshuu knew what he was doing wasn't the smartest, hell, it would probably get him killed. But when it came to Chiisai, he usually ended up doing something stupid. "So," he started, "when she comes back, which I know she will, you better treat her like she's the fucking queen of Fire Country."

"Koshuu-"

"She loves you. She knows you don't have anyone left." He took a deep breath and admitted, "Chiisai will come back, and if anything, it would only be for you." Koshuu was already walking toward the door as Kakashi shakingly took in his words.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and glanced back one last time. "And don't think because I said that it means I like you as a person. I still think you're a fucking asshole."

The door slammed shut behind him.

Kakashi sat down on the bed, held his face in his hands, and wondered how right Koshuu was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Granny, she's crying in her sleep again."

Nekobaa shook her and said, "Denka, wake her."

One of the ninnekos extended his claws as he trotted to the injured woman. He sliced through the skin that still had working nerve endings, marking another set of red lines on her. This was one the very few things she had told them: whenever they needed to wake her, use claws.

Chiisai's eyes opened and she took in a harsh breath. The pain came like a tidal wave, and she cried out. The slivers of burns on her chest and neck stung at the movement. She dare not look at her limbs. The last time she had glanced at her toes she had vomited on herself, and it had taken them an hour to clean her up.

Chiisai squeezed her eyes shut. "Was I crying again?"

Tamaki nodded but didn't comment. The mysterious lady always cried, even though she tried to hide it. But the metal walls did little to cover the sobs during the night.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

Nekobaa waved a hand and replied, "My, you always think the worst. Everyone's alright, Chiisai." She scratched her whiskers and muttered, "I was supposed to tell you something. Why did we come in here?"

"The medicine," Tamaki replied. Her grandmother grinned as she said, "Ah, thank you. Yes, we're trying something new today!" She reached in her sleeve and pulled out a bottle. The liquid inside was thick and cast a bluish hue when it caught the light. "It's supposed to double the speed of cellular reproduction…or something like that."

Denka licked his paw before adding, "Is that the one with the saliva of Nekomata boss?"

The other ninneko, Hina, said, "I thought you were saving that."

"Saliva?" Chiisai could only frown at the people taking care of her. Of course, she was beyond grateful for what they were doing, especially considering that she was a stranger to them. Pain seeped into her mind, and she was already regretting speaking out loud. Her body tired at even the most minuscule things now.

Nekobaa popped the lid and grinned, "Of course! It's full of antibiotics! I have only the best for Itachi's little crow. It's so sad the way he ended up, but that kitten does have some good left in him." 

"Here," Tamaki said, "She needs to have a full stomach before we can give it to her." The girl took the medicine and turned to Chiisai. "You'll eat everything today, right?" She smiled and finished, "You're going to have to get stronger if you want to walk by the end of the month."

Chiisai nodded. She would get stronger, no matter what it took.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slowly but surely, Kakashi found his strength returning again. Though he was in the hospital for a week after first using it, the jonin had built enough chakra to activate his Mangeyko Sharingan. Of course, being in the hospital wasn't particularly pleasant, but one had to start somewhere in order to achieve success.

And he needed to succeed. He needed something to focus his energy on, or else he would soon realize what he needed was an actual person who wouldn't be returning for another forty-six days. Forty-six more days of waking up alone in a bed without the warmth of her body nestled against-

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

The ninja blinked down at the ninneko and smiled, "I was just thinking about her again. It's nothing to worry about."

"You've barely touched your food." Tomo pressed her head to the bowl and scooted it closer to him. "You're going to need all the energy you can get to use your Sharingan soon."

He sighed but obeyed. The cat channeled her anxieties into taking care of him, which was an extreme change of character. He almost missed the times when she insulted him. . It was nice to have her around though. The apartment didn't feel so lonely.

"I heard that the village and the Stone have finally come to truths."

"Hai," he nodded half-heartedly. Lady Tsunade had told him earlier. The Stone agreed that Hitoshi's death was deserved, so the actions of the Leaf were pardoned. And no one, including the ambassador, cared to remember the kidnapped girl, just that she was Kakashi's girlfriend. Chiisai was responsible for their lack of memory it seemed. She had managed to keep peace between the two villages.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

The cat shook her head before hopping off the table. "Nothing."

She took a glance at Kakashi. He covered his depression well in public, but the facade was gone as soon as he set foot in the apartment. Tomo sighed to herself. She'd have to get Gai to visit Kakashi after he came back from his mission.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"..I tried it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her hesitance and replied, "How did it end?"

"I lost myself for a bit," Chiisai sighed. "It's been a long time since I've been that deep in the dream world. It felt like I was there for a year."

She remembered everything now, including that the Dream World contained multiple layers. She was exploring every nook and cranny of it, and Itachi could see a new change in her. 

His voice was calm as always. "And your emotions?"

"Are under control for the most part," she nodded. A cup of milk appeared in her hand, and after a sip she commented, "I haven't cried since then, so I assume it's working." But the ache inside never left her, no matter how long she meditated.

He placed his tea on the table. His hands pressed into the cool wood as he pushed himself to his feet. Itachi said, "We shall see if it is working then. What I am going to teach you today will need every ounce of concentration you have."

She stood with him and replied, "You've already taught me chakra control. What else is there?"

"As you are aware, there is a jutsu that hides the user's mind from any intruder." A piece of parchment appeared in front of them with a seal decorating its rough texture. Itachi nodded to it and continued, "It was mainly used against the Yamanaka clan, but since it is so difficult to perform, very few people know it."

She narrowed her eyes. "But Danzo does."

"Which is why I am going to teach you everything I know," he replied. "If you are returning to Konoha in three weeks, you will need this information. Danzo was responsible for you kidnapping, and it is likely he will act again the next time he sees you." Itachi failed to mention to Chiisai what else he was responsible for, but it was for the best.

Chiisai ran a hand through her hair at the mention of returning home. "Do you think I'll be ready by then? My body's still weak. I can barely walk to the kitchen and back without stopping for breath. And mentally…" She shook her head. "I'll have to meditate in the deepest layer of the dream world until I can get everything under control. We're lucky I haven't killed Nekobaa or Tamaki on accident."

"I cannot help but wonder what your return will bring for Konoha," Itachi said. Everyone would know about her by then, and privacy would not be an option. Even the Hokage's reaction to Chiisai might prove fickle.

Chiisai couldn't meet Itachi's eyes as she asked, "Will he forgive me? I'm not sure how I'll face him. I can't even look at his dreams." Chiisai closed her eyes and whispered, "It's just…I broke his heart, Itachi. I tried to leave after I promised I never would. How could I do that to him?"

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "It's not him I'm worried about." He furrowed his eyebrows and added, "Will you tell him about Shisui?"

"Kakashi already figured out you unsealed me, and he realized that I remembered losing someone. I think he has a right to know that part of my past, since I know all of his." Her expression dissolved under Itachi's look. She removed her hand from his and rolled her eyes. "And yes," she sighed, "I know I can't tell anyone about you. I'm not that stupid, Itachi."

He raised one eyebrow and replied, "I just wanted to be sure."

His lightheartedness did little to raise her spirits. Her hair fell over her face as she thought of another Uchiha who used to be lighthearted. It was difficult to not think about him, she realized. "Do you think Shisui would be…"

Itachi gazed down at the tea sitting on the table. Tendrils of steam curled in the air as he softly replied, "Sometimes I wonder if he somehow brought you and Kakashi together."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi is the only one in Konoha that can counter your abilities." He met her eyes and asked, "Did you ever think how strange it was for you two to meet right before the seal broke?"

"Actually," she muttered, "if it hadn't been for that book Kakashi gave me-"

Itachi shook his head and sighed. "You haven't been reading those cheesy romance novels again, have you?"

Her eyes widened at the memory, of seeing Shisui grin at her. Itachi watched as a smile etched its way to her face. Raking a hand through her hair, she muttered, "It was a damn cheesy romance novel."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I assume that has some significance?"

Chiisai waved a hand and replied, "Yeah, it's nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. He could clearly see what was forming at the corner of her eyes. The ninja reached out and caught a tear trailing down her cheek. "You're crying."

She smiled and said, "It's because I'm happy." A small laugh escaped her and she finished, "But it seems my body only knows how to cry."

He smiled, thankful to see her crying from something other than pain. She had been so lost when he first took her to Nekobaa's, and it had taken two weeks before she was mentally stable. He tried to help her every night since, to make sure she had some form of closure from her past. But her chakra needed to be repressed frequently during that time, and he wondered if Chiisai would ever be able to return to the Leaf. She had come so far, and her determination to not disappoint Kakashi had fueled her more than he thought it would.

Itachi asked, "Should we start tomorrow instead?"

"No, no," she smiled. "I think this is the perfect time, actually." She couldn't slack off when she was already so close to the end. After all, she only had twenty-one days left. "Teach me the jutsu."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three more days.

Kakashi's mind hovered around those three words as he made it back to his apartment. Tori sat on his shoulder as he climbed the stairs haggardly. But his tiredness would mean he would be in bed quicker. He wouldn't have time to dwell in his thoughts or the loneliness.

His sixty days without Chiisai had resulted in some of the most extensive training of his life. Working his body, hearing the slick smack of kunais hitting their target- it distracted him from the real reason his heart beat so fast. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was terrified that she wouldn't return. As a shinobi, Kakashi could endure life without Chiisai, but life without her meant living each day with another hole in his chest. 

Tomo's voice brought him back into reality. "There's an odd scent close to your door."

Kakashi scrunched his nose at the unfamiliar smell. Whoever it was was in desperate need of a shower.

The jonin silently reached the top of the stairs with his hand on a kunai. But the person in the hallway sat against his door unmoving. Kakashi furrowed his brow. The person was small, and anything that could specify gender was covered under dust-covered clothing. Both the arms and legs were wrapped in bandages that were well worn; and a scarf concealed everything but the eyes. The boy looked like a desert nomad, and Kakashi caught the smell of opened wounds and infection.

Kakashi approached the sleeping boy. The ninja came down in a crouch as his hand reached for the scarf. Questions turned in his head, and he hated to hope for what would be a disappointment. But once he pulled the cloth back, the ninja found himself unable to comprehend the emotions pulsing through him, because sleeping outside the door of his home was none other than Karasu Chiisai.


	5. Home

It must be her imagination to feel such warm arms embrace her. There was the scent of pine and sweat, and his hand cupping the side of her face. He was warm, and strong, and everything she remembered him to be. How could she have ever left him?

She must still be at Nekobaa’s place. Chiisai would never be able to make it up to them for what they had done for her. They had kept her safe, and fed, and hidden away from the outside world. They had taught her how to move, to stand; and they never resented helping her.

"Chiisai."

The voice was a whisper, but it was deep and rough and filled with longing. This wasn't her imagination, she realized. His warm breath was on her skin, his touch delicate as his fingers trailed down her cheek.

Chiisai opened her eyes and blinked. Kakashi's face came into view, and her heart quickened its pace. All that time practicing emotional control seemed lost at the sight of him. Joy, relief, fear, guilt, love, shame- they all pounded out of her heart like blood. Tears suddenly ran down her face. Though her voice was scratched, she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean, uh, shit, I'm crying. I'm so sorry, I can't ever make up for-"

He kissed her, and her eyes widened. His touch had her frozen in place, but the kiss wasn't aggressive like Hitoshi's. It sent sparks dancing inside her, even through that damned mask of his. She didn't deserve to feel his touch after what she had done, but by the gods, how she wanted it still. Her fingers curled over the top of his mask, but as she curled her fingers in, pain sliced up her hand and arm. She flinched and drew her hand back.

Kakashi instantly pulled away and whispered, "Ah, sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No," she shook her head, "it's my hand."

Kakashi wiped away her tears and took in the sight of her. She was pale, but not the deathly pale like before. Her hair had grown a few inches since he last saw her and her bangs were almost past her nose, which made it easier to move to the side. But the vacant eyes she once bore now thrived with life, with purpose. He studied her hand and asked, "How much pain are you in?"

"I'm not crying because of that," she replied with a sniffle. Surely she wasn't this pathetic. Chiisai was literally crying for joy at seeing him.

Tomo curled into Chiisai's lap and purred, "It's glad to see you're finally back. We were worried."

"I came as soon as I was able to," she said softly. It had been difficult, to say the least. Her body hadn't been ready even with all the preparation. 

The jonin stroked the side of Chiisai's face as he asked, "You sure you're real?"

She smiled for what was the first time in weeks and replied, "You're using my line, Farm Boy."

He shook his head. "I can't believe how much I missed you calling me Farm Boy."

Tomo stepped off of Chiisai and rolled her eyes, though her tail flickered with amusement. "You both are still nauseating, it seems."

Chiisai smiled again. A few months ago she would have hated to hear a statement like that. The tears crept up to her eyelids again, and she forced them back. Gods, after all this time she still loved him, and the look in his eye had her heart ready to burst with happiness. But with happiness came guilt.

Her chest heaved as she said, "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for aband-"

He brushed his lips against hers. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her, and holding her, and making sure she wouldn't disappear out of his arms. Her mouth moved with his in a controlled urgency, and Kakashi found himself wishing for the first time to not be wearing a mask. How had he gone this long without her? The feel of her exhilarated his senses, and even their soft kisses had his pulse heightening with excitement.

"I'm just glad you came back," he whispered against her skin. "I was afraid…I was afraid you wouldn't."

The truth in his tone had her burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry-"

He wrapped his arm around her shaking form and rested his chin on her head. Knowing her, Chiisai would keep apologizing for the rest of the week. "You're back," he said, "and that's all that matters."

Her hands jerked, and she winced. Carefully, Kakashi stood to his feet with her against him. Her body twitched again. With a worried expression, he said, "I should take you to the hospital."

Chiisai shook her head against his vest. "Can we do that tomorrow? I just…I want to be with you and Tomo for now. Is that okay?"

His eye softened. "That's sounds perfectly fine with me."

Kakashi rested her against him and opened the door. He crossed the threshold into the apartment with Tomo at his heels. Chiisai relaxed in his arms and glanced around. It was as neat as ever, without a hint of stacked papers or dust. The smell of fresh laundry hit her nose, and she realized how bad she smelled. Chiisai's eyes caught an added piece of furniture towering in the living room. "You got a new book shelf. I like it."

"It's for you."

"Hmm?"

Kakashi slid out of his shoes and stepped closer to the bookcase. "It was your birthday present. It's a bit cheesy, but you did say you enjoyed cheese."

She peered closer at it, noticing the smooth carvings etched into is side. It was a scarecrow carved in the midst of a cornfield, and sitting on its arm was an overly affectionate crow. She instantly understood. He had stolen a kiss the day they discussed this- the day she finally admitted liking him. Kakashi was right, it was entirely cheesy, or corny, or whatever the right word was. It must have cost a fortune to have been handmade. Chiisai said, "It's been a long time since I've gotten a birthday present. I didn't know you were this generous with gifts though. I never got anything for yours."

He kissed the top of her forehead and replied, "You being here here is better than anything you could buy me."

She shook her head and muttered, "This hasn't turned out at all like I thought it would." Indeed, but what had she planned on it being like? Kakashi hadn't scolded her or asked questions either, which she was thankful for. But that conversation was going to happen anyway, it was just a matter of when. And then she would have to tell him.

Her eyes wandered up to Kakashi's face, but she turned her head when she saw him watching her. She silently reprimanded herself at the blush reddening her cheeks, despising the fact that practicing composure had been a waste. "Um…Is it alright if I take a bath?"

"You don't have to ask permission," he replied. "This is your apartment too." He carried her to the bathroom and set her gently on the sink. His hand slid from her back and already he was eager to hold her again. Chiisai shrugged the bag off of her shoulder with slow precision, and every movement was memorized by Kakashi. She was clearly in pain, and that mixed with her exhaustion would mean she wouldn't be able to last long staying awake. He rested his hand on the door and said, "You need anything?"

She stared down at her herself and asked, "Do you, um, still have my clothes?"

"Of course." He glanced down at her wrapped limbs and added, "You'll need bandages too."

"Right." She glanced down at her legs and sighed. "Right."

Kakashi closed the door. Tomo sat next to the wall with her tail curled around her feet. The ninneko gazed up at him with a clouded expression and said, "She doesn't look capable of undressing herself. How did she manage getting here?"

Kakashi stepped by her and headed to the bedroom. "She must have had help." How she managed to sneak inside the village unnoticed was a feat in and of itself. It was dangerous for her to attempt it, but she was here, and she was safe. Kakashi slid the drawer open and pulled out one of her old giant shirts. It reminded him of when she first moved in, and he shook his head at the memory. Once a nanny, always a nanny, he supposed.

He headed back to the bathroom and rapped his knuckles against the door. "Chiisai?"

"My fingers aren't working."

Tomo shook her head. They both seemed to be thinking the same thought- how had she made it back to Konoha with her body in the shape that it was? Kakashi asked, "Can I come in?"

It was silent for several seconds. Finally, Chiisai replied, "Yes."

Her tone spoke otherwise. Both he and the ninneko cautiously trudged in to see Chiisai still sitting on the sink. Somehow, she had managed to take off her shirt and pants. But her limbs remained wrapped, though she was currently trying to unwind one. But all other thoughts were lost to Kakashi at the sight of her new scars. 

His chidori had left a permanent stain on her skin and branched out in root-like patterns. It peeked out from her wrapped chest, and one traveled over her collarbone and up the side of her neck. She watched as he studied the design before saying, "Kakashi, there's no need to be upset about it. You saved my life. It's a scar I don't mind having."

She was right of course, he did save her life. Why did it hurt so much seeing it? Kakashi noticed Chiisai's deliberate movements at unwinding the strip of cloth. Her determination and pride seemed unscathed from her months in remission.

He asked, "May I?"

Chiisai stared at his extended hand. He was offering to help her, she realized.

Kakashi’s voice was low as he added, "You’ve been through a lot, and I don’t want to push any boundaries. But I also realize that you can’t unwrap your bandages, let alone bathe on your own. I would like to help, if you’ll let me, but I also respect the fact if you need space.” He met her gaze, and she saw the seriousness in his eye, as well the sincerity.

She had been bathed plenty of times by Tamaki and Nekobaa, but it was entirely different when it came to Kakashi. Maybe she should have gone to the hospital after all. But Kakashi was her safety, her comfort, and she wanted to be with him. She had wanted to be with him for a long time, she realized.

Chiisai sighed and said, "I just didn't think I'd be getting naked for you on the first night back."

He smiled, replying, "If it helps, I’ve already seen you naked. Hmm, maybe if I..."

Chiisai's eyes shrunk in their sockets as Kakashi unzipped his vest. He shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. It was quickly joined by his headband, shirt, undershirt. Chiisai held her hands out to stop him and said, “That’s too much!"

Kakashi paused, blinked, and sighed. “Eh, I’m rushing things, aren’t I? I just offered to give you space and here I am stripping for you.”

She shook her head, though she didn't meet his gaze. “You’re just a lot to take in,” she replied. “I mean physically. You’re too attractive.” She couldn’t help but glance at his chest. The man looked like a sculpture and her heart was already pounding at the sight. Her eyes went to the ceiling as she mumbled, "And you must have trained a lot." Shit, did that comment just come out of her mouth? She shouldn’t talk being this tired.

"It was a good distraction, but I’m glad to see you noticed,” he smiled. The jonin, who at least was still wearing pants, unwrapped the rest of the bandage. Chiisai watched him as he held her hand and stared down at her bare skin. It looked healed, but displayed a pinkish hue that didn't match the rest of her. He met her eyes and asked, "Is the color permanent?"

She didn't realize that her head was easing forward with heaviness. When did she suddenly feel so tried? "I don't know. The spit's helped."

Kakashi frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Chiisai's hair blocked half of her face now, so he brushed it back and asked, "Spit?"

The ninneko's gold eyes widened at the information. "That’s why you smell like cat," she said. "That's Nekomata Boss's saliva all over you." Her tailed flicked as she asked, "Where did you manage to get such a thing?"

Chiisai yawned and said, "The Granny Cat."

"Granny…As in Granny Cat?" Tomo tilted her head in curiosity. "That makes sense."

Kakashi nodded. "She lives in an abandoned city." Kakashi had theorized that Chiisai might be staying in a shrine from what she had told him, but Nekobaa would be the perfect place to conceal Chiisai's powers. And the only person he knew that linked the two women was Itachi. He must have have been the one that Chiisai had talked about. But why would he save Chiisai and then hide her? Why hadn't he killed her, unless he was saving her for the Akatsuki?

Kakashi lightly shook her. "Chiisai." He held his hand against the side of her face and tilted her head up.

Chiisai had fallen asleep on him.

"I don't think she'll be coming back for a while," Tomo commented. "With traveling all the way from the city, I'm surprised she stayed awake as long as she did. 

Kakashi supported all of Chiisai's weight as she leaned against him. Her skin, especially around her feet, showed imprints to where the bandages once were, displaying that they must have been worn a long time. Kakashi sighed and lifted Chiisai up once again. Scars lined almost every bit of her skin now, all except her face. Would she hide them all from the world like Kakashi did with his? Chiisai deserved a better life than Kakashi had provided for her. He hadn't even protected her from Danzo, or that damned Hitoshi, or even Itachi. But Kakashi would do everything in his power to make sure Chiisai was safe. He intended on making it up to her as long as he lived.

Kakashi silently carried her down the hall and into the bedroom, where he placed her on the bed. Tomo hopped at the foot of it as he turned off the light. His eye softened at seeing Chiisai's silhouette in the darkness, filling the side that had been empty for far too long. He sunk down beside her, watching her sleep peacefully next to him.

After some time, he finally pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Welcome home, Chiisai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn’t a super weird chapter.


	6. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adult content in this.

Kakashi traced his finger over her bare shoulder and savored the sight of her. Moonlight slipped through the window and highlighted the edges of her body. He feared she would disappear if he closed his eyes. She still smelled, and was filthy from traveling, but it paled in comparison to the joy of seeing her, of touching her, of knowing she was right here in his arms, alive and well. Well, almost well. 

Her injuries worried him, and he couldn't help but glance at her unwrapped arm. The color wasn't normal, and the circulation seemed poor. And it was obvious that there was prolonged nerve damage in her fingers. She would have been on bedrest during most of her time away, and that also left her extremely weak.

Chiisai shuddered against him, and he tensed. Her body twisted in his arms, her expression wrinkled in pain. After a few seconds, she was gasping for air with Kakashi holding her against him. That was all he could do for her. It only made him clutch her tighter, as if his touch could transfer the pain to him.

She rested her forehead against his bare chest when the worst passed. His head was bowed above hers, his breath brushing the roots of her hair. There was a moment of silence, her hard breathing the only thing heard.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, "Um, Kakashi? You can let go now."

The ninja carefully loosened himself from her but didn't pull away. "That's better," she whispered. The frostbite left her with chronic pain so bad that it even yanked her out of the dream world. Chiisai blinked up at him and asked, "Did I wake you up?"

"I was already awake." He kissed the top of her head.

She frowned, and her nostrils flared as she said, "Is that me I smell? Sixth Paths, it's worse than shit."

"Yep." Kakashi brushed his lips against her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. 

Her fingers gripped the sheets as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "I feel like shit too," she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning." 

She yawned and said, "I don't think I can go back to sleep smelling like this. Um, do you mind carrying me to the bathroom?"

He replied, "I find no problem with that."Kakashi moved off the bed and lifted her against him. She was definitely acting normal, maybe a little too normal given the circumstances. And she was so light, he was afraid he would break her.

A sliver of moonlight peeked through the curtain, lighting the way while Kakashi carried her to the hallway. Chiisai rested her chin on his shoulder as his hands held her thighs. Her body leaned against his bare chest, and she eased into his embrace. "Hey,” she asked, “where's Tomo?"

"On an errand." Kakashi stepped into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat. He flipped the light switch on. Their dirty clothes still littered the tile floor, and Chiisai's clean shirt still sat on the sink. Chiisai groaned and squeezed her eyes shut from the blaring light. Kakashi scratched his head and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

She stared down at her hands, and her fingers shook as she tried to curl them in. Her voice was low as she replied, "You're going to have to bathe me."

"Are you sure you're alright with this? We can still go to the hospital."

She tilted her head to the side and said, "You sound nervous, Kakashi."

His eye assessed her for a moment before he replied, "It's difficult seeing you this injured. It's a weight in my chest." He took his hand gingerly in hers and his voice softened. "After what you've been through, I want to make you feel as safe and comfortable as I can."

"Farm Boy," she shook her head, "I'm already going to feel the most safe and comfortable when I'm with you. Why do you think I came straight here instead of to the Hokage?"

His thumb grazed the inside of her palm. "I'm still wondering how you managed to come straight here."

"It really wasn't that difficult." Chiisai peeled off a bandage at her knee. "Here," she said, "help me get this off."

Kakashi bent down and the took the bandage, carefully unwrapping it. "Oh?" he asked. "How so?"

Her eyes found the ceiling as she said, "I hitched a ride with some travelers. They thought I was some injured orphan, but they let me ride in their wagon."

He dropped the wrappings in the trash and started on her other leg. “You do realize how dangerous that is, right?" 

Chiisai pointed to her head. "Not if you have dream powers, baka. I already knew they were coming my way, and I had already glanced into their minds. Besides, if I had tried to contact you, Danzo would have found out." She took a deep breath. "Genma didn't even recognize me at the gate. He just directed me to the orphanage."

She was right on all accounts. He had been wary of every step these past weeks, knowing that Danzo's men were trailing him. It still didn’t quiet the anger inside him. “You must have recovered well to use your powers like that.” Kakashi threw the next set of bandages away. The color of her legs were the same as her arms. They were swollen too, with indentions from where they had been wrapped. 

Chiisai was silent for a moment as he took her arm and began unwinding the strips of soiled fabric. She watched his delicate movement and said, “My memories had a lot of answers I was searching for.” She thought of Shisui and closed her eyes. “And there wasn’t much I could do for awhile except be in the dream world.”

Kakashi discarded the bandages in his hand. He glanced at her chest. It was the only part left of her wrapped in bandages.

”Go ahead, Farm Boy.”

He hesitated. This wasn’t how he had imagined the first time undressing her. She lifted her arms up as he started. The air felt heavy, and the silence between them lingered. He stared at her collarbone as the last bandage fell. He could sense her heart quicken its pace as he slowly followed her scar downward.

His eye widened at the sight. The lightning scar centered directly over her heart and branched out in all directions, curving over her small breasts, down her stomach, up past her collarbone. The shimmering lines stood out like the rest of her scars. The flashbacks of her near death overtook Kakashi, choking his heart in a mockery of what he had been so close to losing.

Chiisai crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I didn't realize you'd be so upset about my scars. Assuming it's about my scars and not my childlike breasts."

Kakashi glared at the joke. Shaking his head, Kakashi straightened his built frame and went to fill the tub with water. "I didn't expect to leave you with such a scar. Now you'll always have a permanent reminder of what happened." He closed his eye and didn't turn around.

"We've already discussed this," she replied. "You saved my life. And you know as well as I that the ‘permanent reminders’ are more than skin deep." Chiisai touched the scar on her neck and glanced up at him. He still hadn’t moved. She sighed and stood up, reaching for him. Her eyes widened when her legs refused to support her weight. Her knees buckled, but Kakashi was quick to slid his arm around her. He covered her mouth as she uttered a curse. Chiisai glared up at him only to realize she was looking into his Sharingan.

Kakashi sat her down on the toilet seat. His eye warned her to keep quiet and she nodded. He slowly leaned to the side and twisted the nob, stopping the steaming water. The only thing heard was their breathing, but the jonin continued to listen. Maybe it was paranoia, but his instincts usually weren't wrong, meaning-

There was someone else in the apartment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zetsu sunk back into the wall as the ninja appeared in the hallway. Ah, the silver-haired one. He had trained the nine-tails and the small Uchiha. Zetsu waited for him to step down the hall. Silently, Black Zetsu reappeared in the bathroom. His target was barely clothed, not that he cared. But she looked better than the last time he had seen her. What chaos would she cause now that she was back in Konohagakure?

Zetsu extended his hand and pressed it into Chiisai's back. She was cold to the touch, and her chakra fought against him. He narrowed his eye and pressed harder. Slowly, it began to flow into him in a flurry of energy. He frowned at the feeling, but he strangely didn’t want to let go. It was as if her chakra had a life of its own. It was different than others, but it wasn’t like a tailed beast’s, either. But the woman in front of him had already gasped, her back arching from his touch. Zetsu sank back into the wall. She stumbled off the toilet seat and fell. Zetsu slid down the different floors of the apartment. It was risky business, but _he_ wanted her chakra immediately.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her lifted her up off the ground.. She flinched, but her eyes never once blinked. Her gaze flickered to above the toilet, and her chest heaved as if out of breath. He followed her gaze and asked, "What is it?"

She pointed above the toilet. “Something t-touched my back."

He lifted his Sharingan to the wall but nothing met his eye. He then turned to Chiisai, but her chakra was the same as when she had arrived. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Let me see."

She turned and touched her shoulder blade. Kakashi traced the area, but nothing was out of place. But the fear in her eyes was real. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,” she nodded. “It felt like a hand.”

Kakashi frowned and returned his gaze to the wall. He felt along it but it was entirely solid. "I don't sense anything." No one could walk through walls, and his chakra would be able to detect anyone.

"That was weird. Am I that tired?" She shook her head and muttered, "Of course I'm that tired. I just traveled three days to get here and my body doesn't even work." The reasoning however didn't stop the chills running down her spine. She was sure she had felt it though, it had even pressed into her. She sighed and shook her head. “I just need to get clean and sleep for a thousand years.”

Chiisai pulled away and hooked her thumbs under the fabric of her underwear. She leaned against the wall as she shoved them down. Kakashi averted his gaze as she bent down. Despite the situation, warmth flooded his chest, and he forced down his desires as she faltered. He gently took her hand as she stepped into the bathtub. Chiisai muttered, "I’m just going to get clean, sleep, and pretend I didn’t just hallucinate over a mysterious hand." She glanced up at him. Her cheeks were red as she said, “Well, are you getting in or not?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her expression and quickly pushed down his briefs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Her chakra can't be molded into any jutsu, but I can feel its power thrumming like it was a tailed beast's."

"It's the nicest we've ever absorbed. Can we get more later?"

The masked Akatsuki member inspected Zetsu's chakra network. The woman’s signature was surprisingly an array of colors that shined with an intensity rarely seen. Itachi had hidden the girl for several months. He hadn't cared of course, at least not until Zetsu investigated. Black Zetus’s quiet obsession over her had his interest peaked, of course. It wasn’t every day that that creature took interest in an average person. Why had Itachi hidden such a specimen? The Uchiha's judgements were trustworthy enough, and releasing her instead of killing her meant something. He doubted she was a love interest, but this girl wasn't a part of the plan either.

"It won't be as easy stealing her chakra now," Black Zetsu said. "She lives with a ninja who sensed us before we even got to her."

He raised an eyebrow hidden behind his orange mask. "Who is he?"

"Your old friend with the Sharingan."

Hatake Kakashi. Things really were getting interesting. "What of her chakra?”

Black Zetsu placed a hand on the Akatsuki member's shoulder, transferring the woman's chakra to him. He said, "Danzo is interested her, as well as Itachi. She was almost taken by Iwagakure. She must be someone of importance."

The masked man nodded. “I will speak to Itachi then. Maybe he will enlighten us.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi pulled Chiisai's hair to the side and pressed a washcloth to her back. "Can't you lean back?"

His knees were bent on either side of her, and each brush of skin had her inching further away from him. She said,"I thought this would be romantic, but I’m just finding it awkward.."

Sighing, he replied, "It’s only awkward because you make it so."

She twisted around, and Kakashi pulled his feet back for her to adjust. Her eyes flickered to water below his chest as she said, “Maybe if you weren’t so excited down there!"

He lifted her heel and pressed the washcloth against it. “I’m naked with the woman I’m in love with. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I mean, Kakashi, look at me. I look like hell. I didn’t really expect you to be attracted to this.” She gestured to all of herself. 

He laid her foot back down. “Chiisai, it’s you. I’m attracted to you. Your appearance right now doesn’t make you any less beautiful than the day I first saw you.” 

She didn’t reply at first. Her eyes studied her hands, and she took a deep breath. “Kakashi, do you remember a ninja named Shisui?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh, that was your human?" The brown cat shook his head and said, "She's a scrawny thing. Yeah, Nekobaa and her granddaughter took care of her for a long time, got her wounds healed. That Uchiha left her there like a stray kitten."

Tomo’s ears prickled and she replied, "And he didn't come back for her?"

"Not that I know of, but Nekobaa’s always made sure to hide her when customers were around. You should have seen her injuries. She kept vomiting every time she looked at her feet. And she cried for weeks when she first got there.” He took a sip of his milk and added, “Some traveling gypsies picked her up a few days ago though, but the girl could barely walk. Nekobaa wanted her to stay longer, but the girl kept yammering about needing to see somebody." He grinned, "Is your human dabbling in bad affairs? I told you humans are a waste of time, except Nekobaa of course. She always had some catnip lying around the compound.”

Her golden eyes stared down at the drink. "Not my human."

"Your grandneko thought the same thing. Must be genetic. You want another round?"

"I think I'm done for the night." Tomo stretched and said, "Thanks again."

He waved a paw at her. "Eh, no problem. I'll keep you posted if I hear anything. Good luck with your human, Tomo."

She was going to need more than luck when it came with dealing with Chiisai.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He lifted his eyebrows and nodded, "Shisui of the Body Flicker. He was a well-known ninja up until his suicide."

She met his eye briefly before confessing, "The memories Itachi sealed were of him. We…After I started working under the Hokage, I was introduced to him. I hated him at first, but after awhile we became good friends, well, more than friends." She paused and gathered the rest of her strength. All the while Kakashi sat quietly, with barely a glimmer of emotion on his face. Finally, Chiisai continued, "The reason my powers were sealed wasn't because of my father. After Shisui committed suicide, I lost control of my emotions and I ended up killing three people." The pain in her chest flared up again, but she pushed through it and finished, "I was sealed because losing Shisui destroyed every piece of me. And when Itachi unsealed me, all of those memories came flooding back."

His eye softened as he saw a tear trail down her eye. "Chiisai…"

"I'm alright now…for the most part." She wiped the tear away, thankful to discover how good it felt to have it all out. "Itachi only saved me because of a promise he made to Shisui. I'm sorry for-"

His feet hooked around her and pulled. Her eyes widened and she was forced closer to him, causing water to splash to the floor. Kakashi leaned forward and placed both hands on either side of her face. He kissed her and said, "You don't have to apologize anymore, Chiisai."

She rested her hands on his and replied, "I'm apologizing because I felt guilty loving you. It felt like I was mourning him all over again, but I still loved you."

He kissed her again and whispered, "When I first discovered I loved you, I felt ashamed at feeling happy. I didn't deserve something like that, especially knowing I killed someone who loved me." He shook his head and finished, "I didn't deserve to love when Obito and Rin couldn't. You definitely challenged my way of thinking."

She pressed her palm to the side of his face and traced his jawline. "We're pretty messed up people, huh."

"Ah," he smiled, "I'd say we're just…people."

Chiisai leaned forward and kissed him. His hand dropped to her waist and pulled her to him. Sparks danced across his skin at the feel of her. Their kisses were urgent and blended into each other. Gods, how he wanted this. Needed this. He craved every kiss, every touch, every small noise she made. They were flush to each other, and a moan escaped his lips at the feel of her. His hand slipped up her waist to her rib cage as her mouth parted with his.

Suddenly, she pushed away from him. Water splashed. Her breathing turned heavy, her eyes wide as she pressed her fingers to her ribs. Her face was flushed, but Kakashi saw the fear in her eyes.

“Chiisai?"

She blinked at him, and slowly her eyes softened. “I’m sorry,” she breathed. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he said. “I just want to know if you’re alright.

She shook her head and said, “I’m starting to get cold. We should get dressed.”

Kakashi hesitated but didn’t object. He stood, stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Chiisai’s feet squeaked against the tub, and he turned as he grabbed another towel.

She stumbled out, and Kakashi easily caught her. "You're limbs don't work, remember?" His hands settled around her waist as she caught her balance.

Images flashed across the back of her mind, of Hitoshi’s fingers pressed against her ribs one by one. _Crack. Crack. Crack._ "Please," Chiisai squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don’t touch me."

Kakashi pulled away and handed her a towel. Tears stained the corner of her eyes as she wrapped it around herself. Hurt flooded his chest on seeing her like this. He quickly pulled his clothes on, but something about this situation had his heart pounding with concern. She was quiet again, and he had no idea what he had done to make her act in such a way. “Chiisai, please talk to me.”

"I’m sorry. I thought I had it under contro.l" Pulling the towel tight around her, she continued, "He broke my ribs one by one, and when you touched me there..." She took in a ragged breath, trying to calm herself down.

His expression hardened. "What Hitoshi did-"

Chiisai tensed at the name. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed away from him and yelled, "I don't want to discuss what he did!"

Her reaction was too tense, too desperate to try to convince him. Her legs were pressed too close together and her knuckles turned white against the towel. He had killed him. Kakashi realized that his death had been too swift for what all he had done to Chiisai…He had done more than Kakashi thought.

A torrent of emotions ran through him as he said, "Chiisai, I read the your medical report from the rescue mission."


	7. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sensitive material! Discussion of assault in the beginning.

Her eyes widened a brief moment before looking away. She should be honest. After all, that was why she had brought up Shisui. But her heart suddenly pounded in her chest, and she fought to control her breathing, to anticipate his reaction. Guilt and shame rose within her, and she fought to keep them at bay, to convince herself that Kakashi was her safety. She was supposed to be passed this, but she realized that maybe she never would, and that scared her. Chiisai whispered, “He wanted to break me, Kakashi.” Chiisai took a deep breath, assuring herself that it was going to be alright. It was going to be-

Kakashi took a step towards her; all the while his heart beat faster, ramming against his sternum like kunais on wood. His hand hovered above her arm and he said, "Did he...?" Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to say it. It made his stomach churn at the thought. The nausea and anger and helplessness slammed into him at once. He drew back his hand and leaned against the sink. 

“I don’t know," Chiisai replied. Her voice and expression both lacked emotion. Her words had numbed her, and she didn’t know what to make of it. She had been so close to dying back then, and there had only been cold and pain, and she didn’t even remember Kakashi rescuing her- the scars on her chest had shown her. Chiisai said, "I-So much was happening, and I was barely alive, and I-I don’t know. I just...I didn’t want to worry you.”

He placed a hand on the sink, his body slightly trembling from the horrors spiraling in his mind. Flashbacks of finding her so pale and wounded, with Hitoshi hovering over her. He should have made Hitoshi’s death slower. Chidori had been too good for him.

Kakashi squeezed his eye shut and took in a ragged breath as if he had been punched in the gut. And with what he was feeling, he might as well have. It hurt, physically hurt, to hear her response. No one should ever have to go through that, he thought. It was a torture to the body, the mind, and the spirit, and Chiisai didn’t even know if it had happened to her.

Kakashi watched his hand grip the countertop, his knuckles baring white. He shook his head and stated, "After all you've been through, and you're worried about how I would feel." Kakashi suddenly had his arms around her as he mumbled, "You silly woman." His fingers sank into her damp hair. She didn't flinch but stood still against him. He had waited this long to see her, and the joy felt from a few hours ago was now smothered by anguish. Voice soft, he said, "I wish…"

"It's not your fault," Chiisai replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," he whispered. "I'm here now though, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." She wasn't going to end up like Obito or Rin; and she wasn't going to run away like Sasuke. Kakashi wouldn't let her slip away so easily again. Kakashi pulled away, realizing he was going to have to be more cautious around her. "Do I have your permission to touch you?"

She laughed and replied, “I’ve already let you see me naked, idiot. You're going to have to carry me a lot anyway." Her hands grasped the oversized shirt laying on the counter and she gave Kakashi a look. “But don’t watch me change. It’s embarassing how bad my balance is.” He nodded and closed his eye. After a few seconds of struggling with her legs, she managed to slide her underwear up without falling.

"Kakashi," she said, “I know this is odd. I’ve only just come back, and I’m ridiculously injured, and I’m telling you all these things, and I’m so damned tired I feel like I’m hallucinating all of this.” Her hand found his once she was dressed. “But I came back for you. I want us to work, and I want us to be together, if you’ll have me."

He opened his eye and replied, “You’re the only one I want, Chiisai.” He brushed back her damp bangs and kissed her forehead. Chiisai's hand began to shake, and he pulled away. He saw her familiar expression and he said, "You're about to have a seizure."

She gave a slight nod before her legs gave way. Kakashi caught her and as gently as he could laid her on the ground. "Dammit," she gasped, "it's not normal-"

Her eyes gaped straight ahead, her body trembling against the rug. Kakashi cringed when the noises escaped her, and even then her eyes were opened. They didn't twitch, or roll to the back of her head. What kind of seizure-

It suddenly stopped.

Her breath came out forced as she said, "It's Danzo. He knows I’m here."

Kakashi cursed under his breath right when his security jutsu went off. Kakashi lifted her up against him. He didn’t even have his mask on, but there wasn’t time. The barrier would only last so long, and if they were surrounded they'd only have a minute head start.

Glass shattered from the living room.

Make that a second head start.

Kakashi lifted two fingers to activate the Flicker Technique as the ninjas came. He didn't get far. Several more masked ninja followed behind, the moon shining against their pale masks. He needed a place that was safe, somewhere in public.

The jonin jumped from roof to roof as shurikens whizzed through the damp air. Kakashi took in a harsh breath as one imbedded into his shoulder. His grip on Chiisai tightened. Where were his fellow shinobi on watch? Danzo must have quickly orchestrated this, so Kakahsi wouldn’t be able to find help. Kakashi couldn't retaliate while holding Chiisai either. Even worse, it seemed his pursuers knew exactly where he was heading. And with them just using shurikens, it was sure to be an ambush. He was being herded like sheep to a slaughter.

A line of ninjas appeared not three rooftops ahead, forcing Kakashi to halt. The cool air brushed his face. Warm blood trickled down his back and stuck to his shirt. His eye narrowed in on the group of assailants.

At the head of them was Lord Danzo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itachi’s gaze flickered upward as an akatsuki member stepped out of the air. Itachi said, "Your visit is a surprise."

"I've been curious about your activities lately," the masked comrade replied. "You've recently helped out a woman. Her chakra is special, is it not?"

Itachi eyed the orange mask, the red eye shining through it. Zetsu must have been watching in the shadows, and now Chiisai was in danger yet again. "She was an acquaintance from the Leaf. I thought her chakra was special as well, maybe useful to us, but she is unable to perform any jutsu. I saved her in hopes of discovering her power, however," he sighed, "even with my Sharingan I was unable to pinpoint the peculiarity."

His eye narrowed as he replied, "And you let her live."

"Her death would only cause the Leaf to respond too early to the Akatsuki."

All sound reasons, but he couldn't help feeling that Itachi hid something from him. Of course, it was difficult to tell from the look in his eyes. "Her chakra is similar to that of a biju."

Itachi gave a slight nod. Chiisai's chakra was as vibrant as a tailed beast's, and the silent power it radiated would now attract attention to unwanted ninjas. "The signature is slightly different," he said. "But I am afraid her chakra won't work for the Gedo Statue."

The Akatsuki member tilted his head. How would they know unless they tried it? However, one couldn't give just any chakra to that statue. "I am about to see for myself. Black Zetsu is curious about her. He thinks she has potential."

”She is of no use to me anymore,” Itachi said. “Do with her what you wish.” 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good evening." Danzo's mannerism remained the same as he said, "I require the woman."

The jonin surveyed the area. They were surrounded and outnumbered. Danzo had utilized most of his followers for this retrieval.

Danzo lifted an eyebrow. "Your choice?"

"Why did you wait until now?" Kakashi replied.

"I assure you, if I would have known of her presence earlier, you wouldn’t have known she was here. She outmanuevered my spies." He nodded to the ninja beside him. “No matter. You cannot buy yourself time, Kakashi.”

All at once the ROOT members silently sprung into action. The first kunai pierced Kakashi from the back. He staggered forward.

Another weapon made contact, and both Kakashi and Chiisai burst into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clones," Danzo didn't smile. "Amusing."

So the chase had begun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They were close to the Hokage's office when it happened. Chiisai's fingers sank into Kakashi's shirt as she released a strangled moan. He didn't stop, though he could feel her small frame shake. His grip on her increased as the tremors worsened. And then it stopped.

Kakashi glanced down to find her unconscious. Now he was the one shaking her while she lay limp in his arms. Dammit, he couldn't have her in comatose at a time like this. Pain suddenly burst into his back of an echo of his clone. They were out of time.

Five masked ninja flickered before him. His eye narrowed as they drew their kunais. The soreness in his muscles already ached after his intense day of training, but he barely felt it with the adrenaline racing through him. He bent his knees and opened his other eye. Time was of the essence, and he was already outnumbered.

To his surprise, all of the weapons clattered to the ground. Their bodies stiffened and one said, "Go, Farm Boy!"

A half smile formed on his lips. The seizure must have pulled her into the dream world. "Thanks, Small Tiger."

The ROOT ninja sighed and pointed to the Hokage's office. "Just get your ass moving before more come."

He nodded, leapt over them, and headed to Lady Tsunade.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii

Genma and Raido stiffened as they sensed someone approaching. Not someone, but two people. And they were sprinting straight to the Hokage's room.

The two flickered around the intruders, their kunais both aimed at their throats.

"What the hell?" Raido blinked at Kakashi, at Kakashi with no mask and no shirt. And in his arms was…

"I need Lady Tsunade," Kakashi replied. Chiisai was still unconscious. However, making it this far meant they were safe for now.

Genma stared down at the woman. The distal part on all her limbs were a dull pink, and her dark hair covered most of her face. And she wasn’t wearing pants, he blinked in surprise. He pointed down at her and managed to ask, "Is that who I think it is?" It had been months since she was last seen. He thought she was dead.

"Yes, which is why I need to see the Hokage, preferably as soon as possible."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Chiisai awoke, she found herself blinking at an unfamiliar ceiling. It wasn't sickening white, which meant it wasn't the hospital. It was also sunny, meaning she had been inside those ninjas' heads longer than anticipated. However, she had been able to break most of their seals and extract what little information they had. Danzo informed his recruits very little of his plans, and they were a group meant to take what ever orders were given them.

With a groan, she slowly eased herself into a sitting position and found Farm Boy sitting next to her. "Hey," she mumbled. "Did we make it?"

Kakashi sat down the book in his hand and said, "Thanks to you. We’re trapped inside the Hokage’s mansion until further notice."

Chiisai grimaced at the IV protruding from her wrist. That would make sense, considering how spacious the room was. Plus, the nightstand was littered with empty bottles and scratch cards. "Locked away?" 

Kakashi laid a hand on hers to stop her from yanking the IV out. "This is one of the safest places in Konoha," he replied.

"Psh," she sighed, "you and Naruto both have snuck in here before."

He frowned. "That was all the way back in my ANBU days. You knew about that?"

With some effort, she dragged her legs to the side and let them hang off the bed. Her left foot was currently numb, so standing was no longer an option. Chiisai tilted her head to Kakashi and replied, "Why do you think you got caught? I was the one that alerted the Third while he was asleep. Wait," she muttered, "that's not important." She glanced around to find the room lacking a certain individual. "Where's Lady Tsunade?" She turned back to him and then added, "And where did you get real clothes?" She was still wearing her giant shirt.

"She's in a meeting with the council. And jonin uniforms aren't really that hard to find." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and watched Chiisai. Her hair was a frizzled mess thanks to the cool air last night. Hopefully it wouldn't cause her to catch a cold. She also looked exhausted, and given the way she moved her body, one of her legs wasn't working. Chiisai didn't need this right now, no one needed this. But the situation had proven worse once they made it to the Hokage's last night. If he had known beforehand…

Kakashi closed his eye and ran a hand through his hair. "They're discussing how to handle your interrogation."

She frowned and replied, "I expected to be interrogated, but why would they discuss it so soon? I thought my injuries would buy me some time." Gods, she was tired. What she wouldn't give to sleep a few more hours...Or days.

"Your time with Itachi caused immediate attention." He shook his head and went on to say, "I would be the best candidate for your questioning given my Sharingan, but my affiliation with you has caused problems. It seems Danzo has found his advantage."

She froze. Danzo couldn't have the advantage. When that happened, he usually ended up having things his way.

Kakashi held her hand and traced his thumb over her wrist. The movement soothed his mind, and he saw Chiisai’s shoulder’s relax. Even after being reunited it seemed Fate wanted to tear them apart. Chiisai glanced up at and said, “They know about my abilities, don’t they.”

Kakashi sighed and replied, "Yes. And now that they know what Lady Tsunade has been hiding from them, they no longer trust her. They want to overrule her choice to have Inoichi interrogate you."

"This is ridiculous," she frowned. "Even the Third didn't tell them about me. And do they know that Danzo just attacked us last night?"

His hands rubbed up and down her back as he said, "They liked Hiruzen, so to them it seemed justifiable. But Lady Tsunade is a new Hokage, and her experience is slim. They probably fear she might take advantage of your power. And with the attack, I'm sure Danzo has come up with an explanation in favor of the council."

If only the council knew Danzo's real plans. Chiisai grimaced at thinking about it, and she wished she had been able to break into the rest of their minds. That damn seal was strong on some of them, and she still couldn't find Danzo in the dream world. "I didn't come all the way back here to be discussed by a group of ancients," she grumbled. "I want to talk to them."

He rested his head against hers, forcing her to look at him. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment."

Her eyes stared into his. His eyelid was heavy, either from worry or lack of sleep. Chiisai said, "And why doesn't the council want Inoichi to interrogate me? Who do they want, Ibiki?"

His eye closed for a few seconds before he replied, "They want Danzo. And if he succeeds, they want to turn you over completely to him."


	8. Change

Chiisai released a noise of frustration and dropped her head to rest against Kakashi's shoulder. "You know what I need at times like this?"

"My love and support?"

"Mochi ice cream."

Kakashi let out a noise, though she wasn't sure if it was from laughter or exasperation. He stood up with her against him, and she flinched as his hands rested under her thighs. He could feel her forcing herself to take a deep breath. Kakashi asked, "Should I put you down?"

Damn it, why couldn't she relax? "No, no, I'm good." She frowned down at the IV before she undid the tape helping it to stay on her wrist. She hated IV's now, mainly because she wore a permanent purple blotch on her wrist from being attached to one for sixty-three days. With a grunt, she yanked the medical equipment out of her, causing blood to swell at the opening. But the tension from the needle was gone, giving her some sense of freedom.

The jonin sighed as he watched her. "You really shouldn't be tearing that out, Chiisai."

She could hear the disdain in his tone. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You could have stopped me if you wanted to. And where are you going?"

His footsteps were silent against the hardwood as he made his way to the kitchen. It was larger than most, and it's clean counters had him wondering if Lady Tsunade even cooked for herself. Of course, as Hokage she easily could have her own chef. That theory seemed more accurate as he opened the fridge. "Well," he sighed, "she seems fully supplied with alcohol...Not a surprise."

She turned her head to the opened door. "Should we really be raiding the Hokage's refrigerator?"

He ignored her question and decided against drinking some sake. He opened the freezer and grasped what he had originally been searching for. "Oh, look what I found."

Her eyes widened at the box of Mochi ice cream. She was silent for a few seconds before saying, "I can't remember the last time I had one."

Kakashi caught himself smiling as he sat her on the counter. "The last time I remember was when you ate the entire box. After you slapped my ass."

"That feels like an eternity ago," Chiisai whispered. She brushed her bangs behind her ear and sighed. She should have been more honest with him in the past. If she had been truthful with her feelings from the start, then maybe they would have had more time together, more time to cherish each other. Even her return had been short lived. Chiisai took in the kitchen. The countertops were different than Kakashi's apartment, and Tsunade's steel fridge had magnets holding scratch cards. How long would they be trapped here?

He ripped the side of the chipboard open and pulled out the plastic tray. The mochi was cool on his skin as he handed one to Chiisai. She took it carefully, and he watched her fingers move with deft precision. She took a small bite, and noise escaped her mouth.

"This is so much better than kale broth." 

"You want another one?"

She frowned up at him and replied, "Are you actually encouraging me to eat something unhealthy?"

"Your happiness is my priority right now, even if it requires me to go against my upstanding nutritional code." He ruffled her hair and added, "Plus, you look adorable eating those things."

She squinted up at him as she took the last bite. Chiisai couldn't resist another one, and she eagerly grabbed it. Her fingers only twitched when she tried to hold it. She cursed, and Kakashi quickly picked up the ice cream to feed to her. Kakashi watched her grimace as he held the treat to her mouth. He said, "An attractive, elite ninja of the leaf is offering to feed you, and you make that face?"

"You right," she said. "I should make you feed me every meal, shouldn't I? You could be my personal slave." She smiled up at him and took another bite and gestured, "It would be better if you were shirtless."

Kakashi chuckled, closed the box, and placed it back in the freezer. "That sounds like a scene in Icha Icha."

Her eyes widened at the image that came to mind. She swallowed hard and looked away. 

"What's on your mind?"

She blinked up at Kakashi and a blush rose to her cheeks. "A lot's on my mind. Where do you want me to start?"

He shrugged and stood in front of her. Even with her sitting on the counter, she only came up to his chin. "Where would you like?"

His thighs pressed against the inside of her knees. The heat from his body graced her skin, and she didn't know whether to lean in or away from him. Chiisai gripped the counter, and it reminded her of where she was- in the Hokage's mansion, trapped within a political scheme. There was no simple way of escaping the situation, and fear suddenly rose in her chest. Danzo still had a plan, and she knew little of what it could be. But he was persistent, and calculating, and had the council's trust- not to mention a small army of S-ranked ninja. Chiisai sighed and said, "I keep thinking about the council. I can understand where they're coming from, but I don't like my fate being sealed in their hands. I almost erased everyone's memories of me before I got here. I'm starting to regret not doing it." These past two months under Itachi's careful guidance left her more powerful than she ever imagined. 

Kakashi picked her up again and she gratefully laid her chin on his shoulder. The high collar of his vest rubbed against her cheek, and she could smell the crisp detergent used on it. Kakashi said, "I'm glad you didn't."

"Psh," she snorted, "it wouldn't have worked on you anyway. Your Sharingan would have seen right through my chakra."

He shook his head as he made his was back to the bed. "There's other reasons why I'm glad. You don't know how many friends you have now. You should have seen Genma's face when he realized who you were."

She sighed as he sat her down. Chiisai pulled away with Kakashi resting his hands on her hips. She searched his eye for some type of answer, some comfort that she hadn't had during her time away. His eye was heavy-lidded, but as always, it was attentive and alert. Now, it was trailed on her, as if it absorbed every detail in her expression. A few months ago, Chiisai would have found the look unnerving, even invading. How could so much change so quickly?

Chiisai whispered, "We can get through this, right? How is it that after one night back it feels like everything's back to its normal chaos? I thought it would be difficult talking to you, or being near you. But it's the opposite."

"We're under the same stress as before, which may be forcing us to act as if everything's alright. After all, you're sick and someone's after you again." He smiled, "We've gotten through everything else though. We'll get through this too."

She smiled and traced over his eyebrow, saying, "I missed you. And your droopy eye."

"I missed you too." He flicked her forehead and added, "And my eye does not droop."

Her hands wound around his mask successfully as she said, "You're in denial, Farm Boy."

He let her pull the fabric down, though he could feel the sugar on her fingers. "Your hands are sticky."

"My lips are sticky too." She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Is that going to stop you from kissing me?"

He closed the space between them as he said, "Sometimes I like sugar."

Kakashi pressed his mouth against hers. It felt right to have her with him, to have her small body nestled with his. It made him forget all that happened to them, even what was currently happening to them. His tongue touched her lips, and she parted her mouth without resistance. The kiss deepened, their lips constantly moving as they both eagerly made up for the past two months of separation. He cradled the back of her head, and he laid her down on the bed. She reached for him, and-

A shrill gasp came from the door, and Kakashi opened his eye. He wasn't the one to blush at being caught showing affection, but when his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of pink hair at the door, well, his mask was up before Sakura could blink.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I will NOT have her treated like some S-ranked criminal!" Lady Tsunade pounded her fist on the table, trying with little success to reign in her emotions. Shizune watched warily, squeezing the pig in her arms. As usual, the two council members sat with scowls directed at the Hokage.

Homura, the more level-headed of the two, replied, "Her link to the Akatsuki, not to mention her said abilities, might as well put her on the list. We have no idea what secrets she's revealed to Itachi."

"I assure you," the Hokage said, "Chiisai's loyalty lies with the Leaf.".

Koharu rubbed her temples with frustration. "For all we know she has both you and our best jonin under her control." Hatake Kakashi was by far the more elite ninja within the village, and having him practically serving Chiisai was a waste of his talent.

Lady Tsunade took in a deep breath, telling herself that she could get through this. Council meetings were never enjoyable, especially when tensions were so high. "Kakashi's Sharingan eliminates that possibility. This conversation also contradicts your theories on Chiisai. If she had her own interests in mind, Chiisai would have already changed your thoughts on her. The Third trusted her, as do I."

The older woman kept her eyes trained on the Hokage as she replied. "This is preposterous. We don't even have written accounts that she served under Hiruzen! The only thing we have to go on is her word!"

"As I said before, I trust her."

Homura readjusted his glasses. "Your trust isn't good enough. A power like that needs to be managed securely and properly. We already know your views on managing situations differ from ours, with Naruto being just one example. We will not let you make the same mistake again." Sending Naruto away with Jaraiya was not wise, and the council members still held that against the Hokage.

He turned to his old comrade. She nodded and said, "This girl is dangerous. Kakashi is too valuable an asset to watch over her night and day. And frankly, their relationship has me concerned."

Lady Tsunade almost laughed. She was concerned with their relationship? "Kakashi and Chiisai have been through enough as it is. Would you have her torn away from the only family she has, have her brutally interrogated by Danzo, and then have her chained to him for the rest of her life? Would you do that to someone who can emotionally influence the entire village?"

Koharu shook her head and forced out, "What would you do, Lady Tsunade? Cater to her every need so she wouldn't wreak havoc on us all?" 

"Chiisai currently has a contract with me," Lady Tsunade said evenly. "She has agreed to serve and protect the village under my supervision, with Kakashi acting as our mediator. And with their relationship, plus his Sharingan, he will be able to tell if she ever goes against us. Now, I understand why you don't want him questioning Chiisai, but frankly he is the only one capable of doing it."

Homura countered, "You know why we can't let Kakashi interrogate her. If you want us to cooperate with you, Lady Tsunade, if you want our trust, changes are going to have to be made."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi hated change.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing and neither was it because he wasn't prepared for it. Kakashi could adapt to any change presented to him. That was why he had managed to survive for so long. 

As a highly trained ninja, Kakashi had grown up with routine. The early mornings, long hours training, the mental preparation before each mission, it all required discipline. Even his tardiness was a part of it. It made him feel somewhat normal, and the same activities every day was a comfort from the ever-changing missions. So when Chiisai had ungracefully forced herself into his life, Kakashi wasn't thrilled. If he were honest, he would admit to hating it. Of course, even then he had been attracted to her, but sharing his small living quarters with a woman whose organizational skills were next to Naruto's... The life of a bachelor was over. He disliked many things about the situation at first. She didn't clean, and he found her hair everywhere- his clothes, the pillows, the shower, the shower drain. Kakashi no longer had the luxury of keeping the toilet seat up, either.

But over time, Chiisai had integrated herself into his daily routine. It felt good to have someone around, and until then he hadn't realized how lonely he was. In the end, they discovered their strengths and weaknesses complimented the other's. And though they were entirely different, they felt entirely the same.

So as Kakashi sat there, watching Sakura assess Chiisai's wounds, he realized he never resented the change Chiisai had brought into his life. Even though aspects of her were complicated, she was beyond worth it. The hardships in his life seemed to dissolve whenever he looked at her, and when she smiled -truly smiled- it was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_Now I really am turning into Obito._

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chiisai eyed him and added, "It's creepy." Her lips felt swollen from kissing and her heart rate was only now returning to normal. But that kiss- more like kisses- was significant. The fact that Kakashi was able to drown out all her fears from the past filled Chiisai with hope. It meant Hitoshi didn't have a hold on her like she thought.

Kakashi waved a hand and replied, "Oh, nothing."

"You shouldn't have yanked your IV out," Sakura scowled. "And your frostbite is worse than I imagined."

Chiisai didn't like the sound of that, and she certainly didn't like being chastised by a girl half her age. "That's not good."

The medic-nin, no matter how much she tried, found little circulation flowing in Chiisai's limbs. But little was better than none. "Some of your toes may require amputation. Close your eyes. I want you to tell me when you feel something."

She closed her eyes and waited. It was quiet as she counted the seconds. Pain pierced her toe, and she pulled her foot back, wincing. “What did you do?”

“You didn’t respond to my touch, so I pressed harder," Sakura replied. She glanced at Chiisai’s limbs and sighed. “I’ll need to research some case studies on the effects of hypothermia. Your nerve endings are shot. Lady Tsunade may know some advanced techniques that could help.”

Kakashi saw her about to crumble. But then, after a hesitant breath, Chiisai's expression melted into a blank slate. "Well," Chiisai said, "We'll just have to see what happens." She couldn't break down over something like this. Keeping her emotions in check was essential for stability in the dream world. 

Sakura stood up from the bed. "With or without amputation, you'll need extensive therapy to repair the damage done to your limbs. I'll find Shizune later and tell her. I'm assuming you’ll be staying here?" No one ever did explain why they were holed up in the Hokage's residence. Of course, no one explained Chiisai's sudden return either. Kakashi hadn't searched for her during Chiisai's time away, meaning he must have known she would come back. Or had he just given up? It was easy to see how much she meant to him though. Finally, her teacher had found someone worth spending the rest of his life with. But she still couldn’t unsee her former sensei making out with Chiisai.

Kakashi caught his student's sad eyes as he replied, "Chiisai's return has brought unwanted attention. And with her injuries, the Hokage believes this will be the best place to stay for the day.”

Sakura nodded as she made it to the door. "Well, I hope things turn out well. It's nice to you see you smile again, Sensei." Sakura gave them a forced smile before stepping out the door.

Chiisai sighed. "That didn’t go well."

“It went as best as it could,” Kakashi replied. “We both knew your injuries were bad.”

About that time someone else entered. He glanced to the door, expecting to see the Hokage. He stiffened though when he saw who it was. Kakashi slowly stood and tilted his headband up, making sure he was placed between the stranger and Chiisai. It seem no place was safe, now.


	9. Sacrifice

Kakashi tightened his grip on his kunai as the stranger stepped forward. He was clad in black and wore a white mask. He didn’t seem to have any weapons on him either, but anyone who could sneak into the Hokage’s residence through the front door must be highly skilled. Kakashi only hoped the guards stationed outside were alright, as well as Sakura. 

The intruder released a flurry of hand signs. Kakashi caught the earth signs and in a split second readied himself to retaliate with lightning release. Earth's natural weakness was lightning, so why would the man use it against someone who was known for his chidori?

But the lightning extinguished from Kakashi's hand. Pain suddenly bloomed in chest, spreading to his arms and legs. He staggered, clutching his chest, and a strangled noise erupted from his throat. He stared at the man, wondering why the intruder grew in height. No, Kakashi was falling, paralyzed by the slicing agony that burst throughout every organ, every cell in his body. It clouded his vision and muffled his hearing, muting his surroundings as another wave of torment rammed into him. 

He opened his eyes as he struggled to right himself. The intruder was no longer in front of him, and Kakashi’s fear rose above the pain.

Kakashi pressed his hand to the floor and forced himself to rise. Nausea overtook him, but the need to protect Chiisai was far too great. It drove him to his feet even when every piece of him begged to die. His sense of direction faltered as he desperately searched for the enemy. A smudge of black appeared as he turned. The smudge clashed with blue…the color of Chiisai's shirt. Slowly, willingly, Kakashi staggered toward his opponent, concentrating on each step that brought him closer to the two. His body shook, and he gritted his teeth. Kakashi couldn't let the man take Chiisai. But the pain washed over him a third time, and his body convulsed.

And again Kakashi collapsed to the ground.

This time he didn't get up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai screamed Kakashi's name as she saw him crumple. The man covered his gloved hand over her mouth, stifling her cries. What kind of jutsu would leave Kakashi immobile? His body trembled on the hardwood floor, and she couldn’t block the noises escaping his throat. 

The bed creaked as the man sat beside her. She drew away though he continued to have his hand over her mouth. She stared at the mask, but not even his eyes could be seen. Panic swept over her and she hurriedly forced it back down. Panic was a last resort. Though her chakra would protect her, it would inevitably feed off of anyone near her, including Kakashi. She had to remain calm and think logically. 

But she knew just a couple of months ago that she had almost died in a cave, and that someone had stolen her from the recovery team. Itachi had shown her his memories, and she remembered the way the man had moved, and had worn the same attire. 

The intruder removed his hand. She blinked as he pulled his mask off. Forehead, eyebrows slanted downward, and then amber eyes staring into hers. His dreams rushed into her mind, forcing up images of a lifetime spent in ROOT. 

Chiisai leveled her gaze at Fu, even as he performed the Mind Body Switch Technique. Rage fueled her chakra as it wrapped around his consciousness, and she yanked him into the dream world before he could control her. Fu let out a choking noise as her chakra seared into him. Her chakra differed from the last time he saw it. It was brighter, more vibrant, and Chiisai had no trouble controlling it. 

Before she could speak, Fu struggled to say, "Kakashi's dying. Can you hear him?"

“Danzo wouldn’t let you kill him. He’s far too valuable to the village,” Chiisai said. Even Danzo wouldn’t give up such a valuable piece in his game.

Fu gritted his teeth. “I think you know how far Danzo will go to acquire what he wants.” His eye sought hers as he said, “Sacrifices must be made.”

She hesitated. Danzo had let others die before. Hitoshi had killed her bodyguard and had tortured her, and Danzo had allowed it- all to gain power, to obtain her. What use was the Sharingan to the village when you had someone who could invade and control a multitude of minds?

Fearing the worst, Chiisai forced Fu out of her mind. She blinked, now awake, and struggled to sit up. Kakashi’s body still convulsed, and his eye had rolled back into his head. He was no longer concsious, and Chiisai reached for him- 

Fu gripped her chin. "Look at me."

A choking noise entered her ears. Kakashi's gurgled cries continued to slam into her like shurikens, bombarding into her heart one after the other. Tears slid down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. Kakashi was the only reason she had come back- to be with him, to live with him, to be happy with him. And right now, she was losing him.

Finally, she opened her eyes. Fu said, "If you use your powers against me, Kakashi will die. Do you understand?" 

She nodded silently. Kakashi's voice lessened at that moment, but she still felt his pain, as if it were piercing her own body. She took a deep breath, attempting to reign in the anguish bursting inside, at knowing her freedom and ensuring Kakashi’s safety was a losing battle.

"Good." Fu's hands formed the proper signs before he ordered, "Now, look at me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's struggled to open his eye. He felt heavy and every muscle in his body ached. A headache already had formed, and he groaned as he lifted his eyelid. Last time he remembered, he had been with Chiisai…And unable to protect her.

The memory of the intruder's mysterious jutsu came to him then. Kakashi knew over a thousand jutsus, but none of them came close to the one he experienced today. What kind of technique could inflict such torture on its victim? The only jutsu worse than that was Itachi's Nightmare Realm, but this jutsu had left his body in physical agony even when had gone unconscious. Kakashi's Sharingan had caught the man's chakra signature, but it hadn’t been familiar.

Kakashi blinked a few times to clear his vision. He assessed his surroundings, noting the familiar hospital ceiling. His attention drew to the warmth pressed to his side and a hand holding his. With some effort, Kakashi turned his head to the right. It hurt to move, but relief flooded his chest at the sight of Chiisai.

Kakashi squeezed her hand and said, "You real?"

She flinched and tilted her head up. He smiled, and sob escaped Chiisai’s lips. She threw her arms around him and he grunted from the weight on his body. He wrapped an arm around her waist though, pressing her against him as she cried into his shoulder. Kakashi whispered, "I can't believe you're crying over me, Small Tiger. I'm honored."

"You've been out for a day," she sniffed. "I thought you weren't going to wake up."

His fingers tangled in her hair. "I say that about you all the time."

"That's not funny, Farm Boy." Her hand braced the mattress and she struggled to push herself off of him.

Kakashi forced himself into a sitting position and move Chiisai next to him, though his own arms shook from the effort. He cringed when a phantom of pain tore through him. Chiisai laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He glanced at her, finally noticing she was fully clothed. Even her limbs were wrapped. With a sigh, he breathed, "It looks like we've switched roles. You're usually the injured one."

Chiisai didn't correct him. What happened to him was far more deadly than a simple injury. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alive, so I can't complain. However, I'd feel much better if you explained what happened."

Chiisai shook her head. "He used some sort of jutsu on you. I’ve never seen one like it. I-I tried to grab a hold of him in the dream world, but I couldn’t concentrate.” She took a shaky breath before adding, “He escaped. I’ve tried finding him, but it’s like he’s disappeared. ”

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Chiisai, are you saying you were in the dream world when this happened?" Her powers would only work if she were asleep.

Kakashi's eye widened when she suddenly fell forward. He caught her, fear washing through him as she lay limp in his arms. He went to shake her, to say her name, but then her familiar chakra swept across the back of his mind like a warm breeze. The sound of her voice echoed in his head and said, _I told you I'm a lot stronger now, Farm Boy._

Her presence vanished from his mind. Kakashi, though shocked as he was, helped her sit back up while she struggled into consciousness. What she just did seemed impossible to Kakashi. Having access to the dream world at will had never been done before and he had assumed it to be impossible. But Chiisai had the habit of making the impossible possible.

After a few moments, she muttered, "There was more than just Shisui that was hidden away from me."

Kakashi wound a finger around a strand of her hair. This time, she was the one protecting him, and he was utterly useless. His heart sunk at the realization, knowing when it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to protect her, no matter how much he wanted to. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts and said, "I can’t say for sure if it was Danzo’s doing.” His hand went to her cheek. “Did he hurt you?”

"No," she said. “He did enough using you against me. It scared me, and my chakra flared.”

Kakashi pressed his masked lips to her forehead and said, "We’ll be used against each other more, I’m sure." Kakashi interlaced his fingers with hers. "But whenever the ninja uses that jutsu on me again, I don't want you to give in to his demands. You are far more important than I am."

Chiisai stared down at their intertwined hands and whispered, "I'm not a ninja, Kakashi. I don't have that type of strength. When I saw you writhing on the ground…I now understand what you must feel like during my seizures."

There was a moment of silence. He didn't deny what she was feeling. Watching her go through those convulsions, to hear those strangled noises as her body shook, it hurt like hell watching helplessly each time it happened. And now there was a jutsu that could render him the same.

Kakashi slapped his free hand on his thigh. "I'm hungry. You want something to eat?"

She frowned at his bright eye but replied, "Yeah, actually. But Lady Tsunade will be back in a bit." Chiisai stopped as she watched Kakashi stand. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi tested his strength, and once finding it acceptable, shrugged on his vest that previously lay on the chair. It was becoming easier to move now, and the more movement deadened the ache. He still felt like shit though. "We're going to Ichiraku's."

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "I don't understand."

He slipped his feet into his shoes and replied, "What's to understand? I'm taking my girlfriend out to eat. We haven't even celebrated your arrival."

She crawled toward the edge of the bed as she watched Kakashi. "You don't have your wallet," she said. "I don't have my wallet. Plus, there are people after us. And then there's the multiple guards posted outside."

He placed a hand on his chin and muttered, "I'll have to carry you out the window then. Or should I carry you the whole way?" He glanced back at her for an answer. Their attacker hadn’t killed him, and he hadn’t taken Chiisai. He had obviously been sent as a message, and he had known of Chiisai’s abilities if he ran form her chakra flare. Danzo would be foolish to make another move at this time, and the Akatsuki acted in pairs. Something still didn’t add up, but he was sure Tsunade would relay more information on the matter.

Chiisai raked a hand through her hair. His eye watched her with curiosity, knowing full well she wouldn't refuse. Finally, she huffed, "You don't make sense."

Kakashi shrugged, "Do I ever make sense?"

"Yes," she emphasized, "yes you do. You're supposed to be the sensible one of the two of us! I'm the irrational one!"

"Well," he mused, "it looks like we really are switching roles." He extended his hand to her, helping her up. Chiisai slipped on her borrowed sandals. The special wrappings on her legs helped to stabilize her balance. However, Kakashi already had her in his arms.

With one hand, Kakashi slid open the window. Sunlight shined on them as Chiisai asked, "But how are we going to pay?"

His foot stepped on the window seal, stretching his calf and readying himself for the jump. Looking down at her, he smiled, "Let me worry about that, Small Tiger."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lady Tsunade and Shizune marched through the hospital. The Hokage muttered, "I didn't think she would cause this much chaos in such a short time. What have you found on the technique used against Kakashi?"

Shizune sifted through the documents in her hands as they turned down a hall. "We've eliminated the seal theory, since Kakashi has none on his body," she stated. Her eyes searched the paper before she added, "It's likely to be a hiden technique, though it's still a jutsu unheard of. Apparently none of the jutsus listed in our texts come close to this one, not even the forbidden ones."

"Has the village barrier code been changed?"

"Hai," she nodded.

"Good. I want a list of everyone who's arrived in the village in the last twenty-four hours. We'll need Kakashi's report as well." Her footsteps pounded the ground as her frustration rose. Would Danzo have gone this far in broad daylight? No, he was more tactful. Or was the intruder the man who stole Chiisai from the recovery team? "Damn, I don't have time for this. How can such a small woman cause such a big problem?"

The guards stepped aside to let them pass. Shizune opened the door for the Hokage, but Lady Tsunade came to a halt at the doorway and released a groan.

The sheets were pulled back, the clothes gone, and the window was wide open.

Kakashi and Chiisai had escaped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai gaped down at Kakashi's empty bowl, though she shouldn't be surprised. "I still don't understand how you eat so fast."

"It's a divine gift," he replied. "How's your meal?"

"The best I've had in a while." She sipped the broth from a spoon. It was warm, and comforting, and delicious, though she was still frustrated that she didn’t have enough control to use chopsticks. "Granny Cat's cooking is about as bland as yours, you know."

"Funny." Kakashi gathered some noodles with his chopsticks and offered it to her. 

After swallowing, she mumbled, "Did everyone think I was dead? I can feel people’s eyes on me." Even Teuchi had welled up with tears at the sight of her and had given her extra pork belly slices.

"Probably. Be glad for the quiet we have," he sighed. "It won't last long."

Chiisai smiled. “This was a good idea ."

“When will you learn that all my ideas are good?” Kakashi smiled and ruffled her hair. She grimaced, and his smile widened. "You're welcome." His eye softened as he watched her. 

Chiisai took another bite and gestured with her spoon. "But I still don't know who's going to pay for this. We should have stopped by the apartment."

"Our home is currently a crime scene, unfortunately." He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his hand. His landlord wouldn’t be too happy about the broken window, but there was little he could do. His eye caught movement in the distance as he said, "Our meal ticket is here."

Chiisai followed his gaze and yelped at the person heading their way. The bowl tumbled out of her grip but Kakashi caught it. She stuttered, "That…That's what you're betting on? She's going to kill us, Farm Boy! You've brought us to our deaths!"

Lady Tsunade’s were quick and hard on the dirt road. Shizune traveled behind, here eyebrows furrowed. Fire burned in the Hokage's eyes as she pointed a finger at the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"We were hungry," Kakashi replied. God, he really must be irrational to have done this. Never had he voluntarily evoked the Hokage's anger before. He usually was the one scolding others at such actions. Love really did make one do crazy things.

Tsunade pointed down the street and yelled, "Dammit, I order you to return to the hospital now! Do you not realize the situation you two are in?"

Shizune cringed at her superior's harsh tone. They were causing a scene that even drew people out of the market. Kakashi was the only one seemingly unaffected, and he simply shrugged, "We can't do that."

Chiisai covered her eyes with her hand as Tsunade yelled, "Did you just sass me, Hatake Kakashi? Do you want to die?!"

"No," he replied, "I would never do that. You see, we don't have money to pay for the meal. Therefore, we can't leave."

Her hands dug into her hair as she released another furious groan. If she weren't so angry she may find Kakashi's actions amusing, especially since he was doing this for Chiisai.

Teuchi hastily stepped out. The Hokage's rage bombarded him like a tsunami, even if she was silent. However, he, among probably everyone else in the village, heard the conversation. Teuchi lifted a finger and smiled, "I was going to make it free anyway, given Chiisai’s unexpected arrival."

Kakashi gave Chiisai an I-told-you- so look, and she couldn’t help but grin. Her shoulders began to shake, and she laughed. For a moment, her troubles and guilt were completely stamped out.

Her laughter only made Lady Tsunade angrier, though she didn't accuse the woman. Instead, she blamed the jonin for the predicament.

And though Lady Tsunade yelled and cursed Kakashi for his foolishness, even dragging him by the ear, hisi smile wouldn’t go away. Because after everything that happened, he managed to make Karasu Chiisai laugh, and for a good long while. He never thought he would find himself in this situation, especially one he himself created. But hearing the woman he loved break out into laughter felt surprisingly amazing…And it reminded him of someone else.

_Obito, he thought, I now understand why you acted so foolish. Though I hated your stupid excuses and actions, it made Rin laugh. I thought us completely different at the time…It turns out we weren't so different after all._


	10. Lavender

"I've got to hand it to you. What you did yesterday was foolish, but it yielded amazing results."

Kakashi glanced at Lady Tsunade, who leaned against the doorframe. "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes at his innocent expression. "Don't 'hmm' me. Thanks to what you pulled off at Ichiraku's, everyone knows Chiisai's back. The council can't turn her over to Danzo without causing uproar from the villagers." She jutted a thumb to the door and added, "The front desk have their hands full with people wanting to see her."

Kakashi nodded and returned his gaze to Chiisai, who slept next to him. The visitors outside meant she would be bombarded with attention she didn't want, but it was far better than her being with Danzo for the rest of her life. Of course, right now they were under "house arrest," so only a select few would be able to visit. But the inconceivable amount of flowers decorating the room blinded him whenever he turned his attention to Lady Tsunade. Yamanaka Flowers were out of stock by now, and he was thankful. The fragrances consuming the air also overwhelmed his sense of smell.

"Kakashi, there's something else." The Hokage closed her eyes before proceeding, "The council and I were forced to come to a truce. We keep Chiisai as long as Danzo interrogates her…In any way he wishes to."

Kakashi took a harsh intake of breath at her words. Danzo was conniving, and he had a multitude of interrogating tactics. He had even almost convinced Kakashi to aide in the Third’s demise back when he was in the Anbu. 

"Even a Hokage has limits," she added. Her shoes clicked against the floor as she walked to towards the bed. One of Chiisai's wrapped toes twitched, so a spasm of pain would be sure to follow and force her awake. "Chiisai will also be required to meet with the council beforehand. It was the best I could do given the circumstances."

It was better than what he originally imagined. Chiisai could pull through the meeting with ease, but an interrogation provided by Danzo wasn't good. And knowing Danzo, he would never allow Kakashi or Tsunade to view it. His thoughts seemed to transfer to Chiisai, because in the next moment her body shuddered, her eyebrows furrowing with pain. Kakashi stroked her cheek and asked, "How long until the interrogation?"

Tsunade summoned her chakra. Her hands glowed as she placed them over Chiisai's legs, allowing more circulation to flow. "Two days," she said. "I managed to prolong it in order to assess her injuries."

Chiisai relaxed as the jutsu took effect. Kakashi shook his head and muttered, "Danzo's been toying with us since the first day she awoke from comatose." Danzo would treat Chiisai as he had once treated Tenzo, before Kakashi rescued him all those years ago. The ROOT leader would use her abilities in every way possible if he ever found leverage. Of course, Chiisai would never voluntarily agree to such a thing…Could Danzo be the one behind…?

"He and the council will handle Chiisai the same way they handled Naruto." Grimacing at the thought, Tsunade said, "To them, she is simply a weapon."

His eye watched on as the Hokage continued to ease Chiisai's pain. "Have you found our most recent attacker?"

"No," she sighed. Seeing that was all she could do, the Hokage deactivated the jutsu. The pain Chiisai experienced meant her nerves weren't all the way destroyed, which was good. However, she would probably live in pain for the rest of her life. Lady Tsunade shook her head at the thought and met Kakashi's eye. "I actually came to have Tomo snoop around for information. I thought she was back."

"I sent her with Pakkun and Gai to get some things from the apartment." He paused for a moment before saying, "Tomo confirmed that Chiisai spoke the truth. She was with Nekobaa all this time."

"Good." Her brown eyes wandered to the librarian. Tsunade was gambling on Chiisai, and usually she was on the losing side. "What do you think she's doing in the dream world?"

Kakashi gazed down at Chiisai's now peaceful face. "I ask that myself sometimes."

Even with just one eye exposed, Lady Tsunade saw the emotions pouring out. The blonde gave him a soft smile, though it filled her with memories of a past she could never forget. "I'm happy that you finally found someone," she said. "I'm just sorry it had to be so difficult for you both."

"She deserves so much more," Kakashi breathed. "She deserves a normal life."

"As long as her powers remain active, Chiisai will never have a normal life- with or without you." Kakashi, though caring as he might be, wasn't going to marinate in his guilt anymore. He should have put that behind him years ago. The man was a shadow of a ghost before Team Seven, and now with Chiisai in his life he finally expressed the emotions of a normal human being. Tsunade wasn't going to let him even think of giving her up for the sake of her normality, especially when Chiisai loved him just as much. "That is something you must accept, Kakashi."

He understood, though his heart disagreed. "Now that Chiisai remembers, she should know the seal. She would never agree to undergo that again, though, would she."

"Probably not."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai's first thought in her current situation was she should have been resealed when she was with Itachi. He was right, anyway. When she discovered her past, she ended up almost killing everyone around her. Maybe it would have been best if Itachi just killed her then.

That way this would have been avoided all along, and Kakashi would be out of harm's way.

Luckily, in the dream world, Chiisai was finding her own answer to change that. One shadow clone currently sat observing the dream tree, always monitoring the sleeping visions flickering in and out of the realm. Two more shadow clones also gathered information: one through Itachi, the other through a forced meeting with Fu.

The real Chiisai, or rather her true conscious, stood amidst the silence contained in the deepest layer of the dream world. Chiisai originally thought the dimension only displayed dreams of the present. But with a little more digging, she discovered that the dream world contained not only dreams of the present, but dreams of the past.

And every single one of them lay in this layer. Every dream, ones Chiisai had and had not seen, mingled together in this forgotten place. Millions upon millions, those of the dead and the living, spanned across an infinite dull blue atmosphere, waiting inside pale orbs.

That was one of the reasons Chiisai enjoyed meditating here. Within this layer awaited the past dreams of those she loved. During her rehabilitation, when she thought everything was too much for her, she would summon up Shisui's dreams. He would want her to keep fighting, to keep living in a world he sacrificed his life for. Shisui would have wanted her to move on. 

She had moved on, though it had taken time. Kakashi was the one to make that happen. He was the reason she never gave up, the reason she forced herself to eat, to suffer through another round of frostbite treatment. Some of her skin blistered, others hardened to black or literally rotted off of her, and the smell of her own flesh had her vomiting for days. But she survived it all, pushing through it with the knowledge that the man she loved was in pain because of her.

And looking through his dreams the last few months made her realize how much he loved her. There were nightmares of finding her dead, of her leaving him, sometimes a combined picture of her and Rin. There were dreams of them simply eating dinner together and arguing about the tip. Other times, it was simple flashes of her: a hand raking through brown hair, dark eyes blinking in surprise before glaring, the silhouette of her walking…

Her time away placed him in an emotional hell. But he endured it, just like he had with everything else. Because that was the way of a shinobi. Now that she was back, he would do everything in his power to protect and fight for her, because that's exactly what a shinobi did.

But he wouldn't be able to do that this time. It was Chiisai's turn to protect him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi glanced down from the newspaper when he felt her move beside him. Curious, he waited until she opened her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Small Tiger."

She turned her head to face him, or rather, face his hip. With a grimace, Chiisai sat up beside Kakashi and smoothed the wrinkles out of her borrowed clothes. "What the-" She blinked several times. "What's with all the flowers?"

He returned his gaze to the article ("A Mysterious Woman With A Mysterious Past: Karasu Chiisai, The Lover of Hatake Kakashi"). "They're from the villagers."

Vases and bouquets covered the nightstand, the chairs, the floor, every kind of flower occupied the room. The fragrant, somewhat overwhelming smells hit her at once, causing her to erupt in a cough. Directing her attention to Kakashi, she breathed, "Why?"

He shrugged and replied, "Word got around."

She tried to glimpse what he was reading, but he moved it out of reach. "But why all the sentiments?" Chiisai frowned, "They don't know me."

His eye met hers. Sighing, Kakashi began flattening her unruly hair as he said, "Technically, everyone knows you." He patted her on the head, and she rolled her eyes. He smiled, "You became a celebrity once we started dating. Would you like to hear some of the rumors? They're quite entertaining." The jonin waited for an answered. Frowning, Kakashi nudged her shoulder. "Yo."

Her eyes shut as she took in a ragged breath. A flashback hurled itself to her and she tried to block it out. But they resonated in her head like the shrill ring of bells. His lavender eyes, so cold and heartless, forcing her to look at him. The sound of cloth ripping, of bones breaking, of her grunts of pain- it all came back in a whirlwind, causing her to let out a strangled cry. The pain burst in her ribs and further down. Hands wound around her wrist, but she couldn't move anyway. The ropes had her bound in the snow, and he-

"Chiisai, look at me." Kakashi held her as gently as he could, but she continued to fight him. "It's alright, you're safe!"

She refused to look at him, to give in. Fear took over. It was then, during her pointless struggle, that her chakra flared up, hell bent on keeping her safe. No, she realized, she was in the village, not in a snowy forest. She grabbed hold of her chakra, forcing it down. Her body shook with the effort and her knuckled turned white from gripping the sheets.

Kakashi smoothed back her hair and whispered, "Here, take a deep breath. Look at me."

_Look at me._

Wet with tears, Chiisai shook her head and recoiled from his touch. However, she did inhale deeply, placing a hand on her stomach as she exhaled. Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

"Chiisai."

She nodded though she didn't look at him. It had been so out of the blue until she realized it. Still trembling, Chiisai raised her arm and pointed to the opposite wall. He followed the direction and cursed himself for not seeing it. Across the room sat a vase of flowers.

Lavenders. The color of Hitoshi's eyes.

Kakashi picked up the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. Then, he immediately went for the flowers. He plucked out every stray lavender and every purple flora in the room before ordering a guard to dispose of them. The jonin turned back to Chiisai. The blanket sat tight around her shoulders as she forced herself to breathe. Her head sat in between her knees, forcing herself to keep calm.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

She heard him sink down in the bed with her, his presence close, but no close enough for contact. After another breath, Chiisai finally opened her eyes to see Kakashi staring at her. She whispered, “How long did it take to get over your flashbacks?"

"They may decrease in time, but they never truly go away." He paused for a moment as the memories flooded him. He accepted it now, though if still filled him with pain. Kakashi added, "You just learn to manage it."

Chiisai silently nodded and pulled the blanket off of her. He watched as she stood on her feet, slowly heading to the bathroom. 

She rested her fingers on the handle, grateful to have her body working. Head pressed against the door, Chiisai said, "Kakashi…I…"

"It's alright," he replied. He knew too well the effects of post-traumatic stress.

It wasn't though, but she didn't say it. Instead, she walked into the bathroom, waiting until the door was closed to let the tears fall again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The masked man stood in front of the Gedo Statue alongside Pain. "Madara, your summoning is a surprise."

"I need the statue."

Pain nodded and summoned the husk. The ground vibrated underneath them. Shackles gripped its wrists and ankles, its eyes blindfolded in the darkness. It was the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. A white Zetsu now stood next to Madara, the one he placed the woman's chakra in. The statue naturally absorbed chakra, but the process for a biju's was different. However, if the woman did possess some sort of tailed-beast energy, the statue would react.

Madara gestured to the Zetsu. Pain watched as the clone stopped in front of the ten–tail's husk. Madara brought his hands together, concentrating his chakra in order to activate the statue. The ground shook as the massive husk dropped its jaw, allowing a sliver of purple chakra to escape. It took the form of a dragon, whose mouth opened as if to eat the white Zetsu whole.

The dragon sizzled through the air as it swept over the clone. It absorbed the chakra and pulled it into the husk in one smooth motion. The victim fell forward, causing dust to rise.

It was silent for a minute as the two stared at the Gedo Statue. It was a long shot, but having an extra boost of strong chakra- especially that of a tailed-beast- would speed things up.

But then the earth shook once more. The statue's mouth opened without any jutsu, but still the two ninjas gazed calmly on. The purple dragon reappeared, regurgitating the chakra and spitting it back to the white Zetsu. The Gedo Statue's jaw clamped shut.

Silence.

The White Zetsu staggered back to its feet, blinking in surprise. Madara frowned and stated, "It rejected it."

Pain cocked his head to his superior and replied, "The result is the opposite of what you intended."

He nodded. "That was all I needed. You are dismissed." Though this was a curious phenomenon, the girl was now useless to him.

The shinobi complied. He glanced one last time at White Zetsu, memorizing the chakra signature. Then, he and the statue disappeared. Madara turned away, lost in his thoughts. The Statue must have a reason for rejecting the woman's chakra, but nothing came to mind. It concerned him that such a thing existed, nevertheless. Why did it not want her chakra?

But it didn't matter. Everything would proceed as planned without the girl. However, he made a mental note to have Black and White Zetsu continue to watch her.

It was a curious phenomenon indeed.


	11. Silver Lining

"Chiisai!" 

Chiisai saw Kakashi's eye widen at the sound of his friend's voice. She tilted her head back to see Might Gai standing in the doorway. His jumpsuit was still a vibrant green, and as she met his gaze she saw tears glint in the corner of his eyes. A small smile spread across her face, and she said, "Hey Gai-"

Might Gai dropped the bag he was holding and sprinted toward her, arms outstretched. Kakashi stood and held out his hand. Gai came into a screeching halt in front of them as Kakashi said, "Oi, she's still injured."

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then nodded. "I shall be as gentle as a dove!"

Kakashi sighed, stepping out of the way. Gai, with painstaking determination, wrapped his arms around her, making sure there was little pressure on her skin. Chiisai frowned as her gaze met Kakashi's. His eye had softened, she’s realized. He was glad to have his best friend here, and she wondered if Gai was the only one that hadn’t abandoned him.

Tears streamed down Gai’s eyes as he exclaimed, "Oh, it's so great to have you here, Chiisai! Kakashi's been so melancholy, it even affected his revolutionary attitude!" His voice quickened, and his arms pressed into her. "And everyone was so upset when they heard what happened! I'm so happy you're alright! It brings tears in my eyes!" Chiisai lost her breath from the pressure of his hug. "Wait!" Gai added. "I have something for you!" He pulled away, grinned, and rushed over to the bag at the door. "I made it myself."

Tomo and Pakkun trotted in, passing Gai. Both jumped on the mattress, eager to see her. Chiisai asked, "Where have you all been?"

The ninneko rubbed against her wrapped hand before saying, "With Gai. We brought back some of your and Kakashi's things."

"I'm glad you're back," Pakkun said. "Kakashi hasn't been himself since you've been gone."

Gai pushed Kakashi out of the way and exclaimed, "You're exactly right! Without his spirited flower he was even worse than he normal! He rejected all of my challenges! And then he ended up in the hospital-"

Kakashi slapped him hard on the back and cheerfully interrupted, "How about we quit talking about me, hmm?"

Chiisai frowned at Kakashi and said, "You ended up in the hospital? Why?"

"It was nothing," he replied. "Gai, what did you bring?"

"Oh, here!" Gai thrust a box out in Chiisai's hands. "I made some of my famous curry for you! I even made faces on the rice balls!"

Her eyes brightened. She hadn’t had curry in weeks, and the smell had her stomach growling. He plopped down on the bed, almost squashing Pakkun if he hadn't moved in time. "Now," he said, "how are you doing?"

"I’m here and awake, so that’s good." Chiisai couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice as she tried to pry the lid to the bento box open. Her fingers trembled, unable to curl all the way around it. It didn’t go unseen to everyone else. Gai placed his hands on hers and smiled. "This is a job for the Green Beast!" 

She paused, but there was no pity in his eyes. She sighed and dropped her hand, though shame flooded her chest and settled like a pit. _Useless,_ she thought. _That’s what I’ve become._

He popped the lid open, pulling the chopsticks out of the side. "See the faces? There's you, Kakashi- see the red eye? And there's me! That's supposed to be Tomo. Now, open wide!" Chiisai parted her lips to decline his offer, but he only shoved food in her mouth.

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know, you're feeding my girlfriend."

"But you've got to spend more time with her," he whined. "This is the only bonding time we'll get! I have a mission tomorrow!"

He scoffed, "What kind of bonding time is feeding her?"

"Kakashi," Tomo mused, "do you want to feed her?"

"Actually, yes." He sat down on the other side of Chiisai, but she gripped the box to stop him. She made eye contact with each of them and said, "Thank you all for your concern, but I can feed myself."

Kakashi crossed his arms and challenged, "Prove it then, Small Tiger. Let's see."

Gai scolded, "What a way to treat your girlfriend! That's not youth-like at all!"

Kakashi reached for the box, not even hearing his friend. "Just let me feed her."

"I think he might be jealous," Pakkun said.

Kakashi sighed and stated, "No, I just think that as her boyfriend, I should be the one to do it." He needed to be of some use to Chiisai. And Gai shouldn't be the one feeding his girlfriend anyway.

"I made the curry!"

"I don't care."

Tomo nodded, "He's jealous."

Chiisai blinked in surprise. Could he be? It sounded absurd, but she could see the tenseness in his posture. She tilted her head and asked, "Are you jealous? Because that's sort of cute."

His eye narrowed as if he had been insulted. "I'm an elite shinobi of the Leaf Village. I am not cute."

"Well," she teased, "Mr. 'Elite Shinobi of the Leaf Village,' you're very cute right now."

"You two make such an adorable couple!" Tears sprang from Gai's eyes as he shouted, "Such love, such youth!"

Kakashi only grumbled, "Oi, Gai. Hand over the chopsticks." He reached for them, but Gai only threatened him with them, snapping them together. The Green Beast shot back, "You want to make this a challenge?!"

Chiisai shouted, "Just let me feed myself!" If only she could curl her hands into fists and knock the sense back into the two.

"Pfft, you can't even hold the chopsticks," her boyfriend rebuffed.

Gai, astounded by his condescending tone, dropped his fist on the top of Kakashi's head and said, "Stop treating her like one of your students! She a woman!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "A stubborn woman."

"Hey," she said, "I heard that!" The tightness in her chest was replaced with anger, and she grit her teeth. “And you’re worse than me when it comes to stubbornness!”

"I'm glad your ears work," Kakashi muttered.

Chiisai glared at him and replied, "I wish your mouth wouldn't!"

Gai’s eyes flickered between the two of them, his voice dropping. "What happened to all of the adorableness?"

"Just give me the chopsticks," Kakashi snapped. His shot forward with lighting speed. But his opponent was quick. Gai pulled back on the box quick. Curry sloshed, threatening to spill over the rim.

"No! It's my curry, I get to feed her!"

Kakashi flickered to the other side of the bed and snatched it. "How are you going to feed her without the food then?"

"Give that back!"

"Guys,” Chiisai started, “stop- Augh!"

"…MY CURRY!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi shook his head and finished with, "…And that's why she's angry with me." He glanced over at Chiisai, who was still attempting to get the dark stain off her shirt. She must not be that mad if she were sitting next to him, but her flat-out ignoring him did say something.

Lady Tsunade rubbed her temples, took a deep breath, and said, "Enough. The reason I'm here is to go over the situation with Chiisai."

Chiisai cocked her head toward the Hokage without once glancing at Kakashi. "That bad, is it?"

"Not nearly as bad as it could have been," she replied. "The Council wanted to give you to Danzo."

Chiisai redirected her gaze back to her soaked shirt and muttered, "Well, I'm glad they changed their minds."

"Thank Kakashi for that."

He smiled and poked Chiisai, who only sighed, "I guess I can't be mad at you anymore."

Kakashi patted her on the head. "You're welcome."

Lady Tsunade walked further into the room with Shizune trailing behind. Her brown eyes pierced Chiisai's black ones as she said, "The Council requested to have a meeting with you before you are interrogated by Danzo…Part of our truce is to allow Danzo to question you in any way he wishes." The blonde continued to watch her, waiting for a reaction. However, Chiisai only replied with, "Is that it?"

Everyone frowned at her, but she continued to dab at her shirt. Shizune said, "You took that extremely well."

"Well," she sighed, "I've been through everything else. Why not an interrogation with the creepiest man in Konoha?"

"Chiisai," Kakashi asked, "are you sure you're alright with this?"

She shrugged and replied, "I'm going to have to do it whether I want to or not. Does it matter if I'm alright with it?"

Kakashi put his hand on hers, forcing her to stop and listen. "We're a bit concerned, mainly for you."

She glanced up at him before looking at Tsunade and Shizune. They didn't need to say anything for her to see it in their eyes. Everyone was worried about her, and though they meant well, it was starting to wear her down. Chiisai reassured, "It's just the flashbacks that get me. Besides that I'm fine." Her shoulders straightened at remembering something, and she quickly reached over to the nightstand. She avoided two vases and picked up two sheets of paper. One she gave to the Hokage. The other she dropped on Kakashi's lap. "And here."

Shizune peeked over Lady Tsunade's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the ink covering the page. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Hai," she nodded. “It will seal my abilities.”

Lady Tsunade wasn't convinced. She raised an eyebrow and said, "You're giving it willingly?"

Chiisai ran a hand through her hair and fought to not look at Kakashi. She replied, "I'm tired of being the cause of everything and I'm tired of hurting people. The council will demand it anyway. Plus," she added, "if something happens to me I want someone to have it." Itachi had given it to her just in case. If there wasn’t a way to contain her power, then she would need to be sealed as soon as possible. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized the probability of that was likely.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her last sentence. "I see," he said.

Tonton moved in Shizune's arms, startling her. She glanced up, her eyes falling on the clock. She gasped and said, "Lady Tsunade. The meeting."

She closed her eyes at the reminder. "Ah, dammit." She took another glance at the paper before folding it. Turning away, she said, "We'll continue this discussion later." She and Shizune then left.

Chiisai didn't relax even after they were gone. Still focusing on her shirt, she muttered, "You're going to have to do it."

Kakashi nodded as he took in all of the information. It was a complex sealing technique, and there was little room for errors, especially on a fuinjutsu centered on the mind. If he wasn't careful, he could easily cause damage. Kakashi frowned and added, "I'm not sure if my Sharingan is strong enough to control chakra."

She paused. "Then let's practice now." She tilted her head up and reached for his headband. "Here."

They were silent as she untied it. It took several tries, and Kakashi stared down at her. There was determination in her gaze, and they were so close. He had missed this, her body so near to him, her dark eyes sparkling in the light. She was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

The headband loosened, and as Chiisai pulled the headband off, he yanked his mask down and pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were chapped but soft, and his hand cupped her face. She was cold to the touch, but her mouth now moved against his, and an urgency rose up inside him. Gods, he had missed this, missed her. He wanted her body pressed against him, to hear the soft sounds she made, to inhale her scent that reminded him of books. His hand had trailed to her lower back, and he found himself readjusting, pulling her hips closer to his. He remembered wanting this for along, when Chiisai had been in denial of their attraction. It felt like an eternity ago. But now she was here, and they were together, and he loved her.

"Kakashi." Chiisai broke away from him, her hand resting on his chest.

He lifted an eyebrow and whispered, "Was I not supposed to do that?"

She could see the hesitance. But it wasn't his fault; he was only trying to help. She whispered against his lips and said, "I didn't say that."

Now Kakashi was the one to pull away. His fingers brushed her hair back as he said, "Do you love me?"

She couldn't help but blink in surprise. "Of course I love you, idiot. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi smiled, "A few moments ago I was thinking how hard it was for you to say you even liked me. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" That was the day he stole a kiss from her on the balcony, and she had returned it without a second thought. He had been so determined that day to for her to confess. On that memory, Chiisai crossed her arms. "And why were you so obsessed with me revealing my feelings to you anyway? I never did that to you."

He flicked the side of her head and replied, "I thought it was obvious."

"What was obvious?"

The jonin sighed, "You're as dull as Naruto sometimes."

"Shuttup."

He sighed again. Surely she knew back then how he felt. After all, he was the one that came up with the mission of them living together. Shit, had he already been that far gone back then? He really must have loved her to even offer sharing his apartment. Well, at least Obito would have been proud.

Chiisai tugged at his shirt and said, "Seriously though, I want to know. What was obvious?"

The sincere curiosity within those night sky eyes made him want to kiss her again. He smiled. "Do you want me to shut up or tell you? You're making this quite difficult, Small Tiger."

"Ugh," she groaned, "never mind." Chiisai shakily stood and rummaged through the bag for another shirt. "You're so annoying sometimes."

He watched her as she turned away from him. Though her fingers sometimes lacked mobility, Chiisai had found a method of changing clothes by slipping her thumbs under the fabric. She did that now. Her spine stretched as she pulled the shirt off, revealing the pale skin underneath. Nekobaa had fed her well enough, because her small curves had finally filled out again. Of course, he had already seen her naked, but then he had been distracted with her new scars. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't questioned how healthy she looked when he first saw her. He had been too focused on everything else. But now there was nothing to distract him. Chiisai didn't even realize the tease she was performing. Of course, her mumbling didn't help to heighten his arousal.

As she tugged a clean shirt on, Kakashi confessed, "I started loving you during the mission…When you saved me from getting trapped inside the dream with Obito and Rin."

She stopped for a second and tried to sort through her memories. "You mean when you almost killed me?"

He nodded and replied, "I always wanted to see what it would be like to have my team alive. That dream was what I always wanted." Kakashi paused as Chiisai turned back to him. He then went on to say, "After you saved me, I noticed you changed. You said you had stopped wallowing in self-guilt."

"I didn't save you, Farm Boy." Chiisai plopped down beside him and added, "You ended up saving me by not killing me."

True, Kakashi had saved her by killing the fake Obito. "No," he corrected, "you definitely saved me."

Chiisai leaned her head against his shoulder and muttered, "I still don't get it. Why did you like me then of all times?" If anything, she destroyed the dream he always wanted. Wouldn't that cause the opposite effect? This ninja made no sense.

"You really are as dull as Naruto." He shook his head and glanced down at her. When she met his eye he flicked her forehead. With a grimace, she shoved his arm and yelled, "Stop doing that, Farm Boy!"

Kakashi continued, "I saw a lot of my past in you. The things you did- the way you protected the village- I guess I also saw my future in you, or rather, with you."

"You saw your future with me…" It made sense now. Kakashi was the one always looking back at the past, always marinating on his mistakes. For him to look in the future…That was very uncharacteristic of him in a way.

He nodded. "When you were sick with a concussion, I felt like a nanny. You couldn't take care of yourself, you kept sneezing on me, and you were too skilled at nagging. But after getting to know you, and you knowing about my past and accepting me…By the time the mission was complete I thought, if I ever wanted to spend my life with someone special, you'd be the one."

She smiled and stared up at the ceiling. "I never thought that with you. I guess I fell in love with you without ever realizing it…Until it was too late."

He interlaced his fingers with her, enjoying her just being beside him. "Do you regret it?"

"No…" A laugh escaped her, and she smiled, "I just wish I had acted with more grace. I messed up around you so many times."

"Hm. You did, didn't you."

Chiisai tore her hand from his. "You're not supposed to say that, baka!"

He only smiled, "Remember the time you thought I called you a demon?"

At the memory, Chiisai turned her back to him and groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me." God, that had been embarrassing. All of that drama to discover Kakashi had gotten her a ninneko.

His smile spread into a grin. "It was the day after you grabbed my ass, I believe."

He watched her freeze. Then, she flipped over and slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "Why would you bring that up?! I thought we weren't going to speak of that again?"

Kakashi caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "I rather enjoyed it, Small Tiger."

She rolled her eyes, though she found her anger dissipating. Dammit, the man was too smooth. "It's because you read too much Icha Icha."

They held hands once more, sitting there in silence as they stared up at the ceiling. Finally, after a few minutes, Kakashi said, "We have some good memories, though, eh?"

Chiisai slowly started to say, "I liked it when we read together. I always enjoyed the conversations and cuddling." Smiling, she squeezed his hand and said, "It's the little things we did as a couple that I enjoyed the most, like now." She turned her head to Kakashi, meeting his eye. He smiled and replied, "I couldn't agree more."

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Lady Tsunade and Shizune finally returned, they cracked the door open to find Chiisai and Kakashi nestled against each other, discussing a book in Kakashi's hand. The Hokage watched them for a moment, and a smile escaped her when Kakashi made Chiisai laugh.

She closed the door and stood in silence. Of course she was glad for them, but that didn't stop a tear from escaping her eye. Cursing her rising emotions, Lady Tsunade turned and walked away, leaving the couple in their precious moment of happiness.

After all, you never knew when moments like that would slip through your fingers…And before you knew it, the memories were the only thing you had left. That, and the blood staining your hands.

The Hokage prayed their story wouldn't end up like hers.


	12. Council Meeting

Chiisai readjusted Kakashi's sleeve and muttered, "I can't believe you're actually on time."

He glanced at the door, which was guarded by several jonin. "I would rather not provoke the wrath of the Hokage or the Council."

Taking a deep breath, Chiisai released his arm and turned to the door. Keeping a level head was essential for this meeting, so swallowing her pride would be necessary. Uncomfortable, but necessary. It was times like this she wished she were more like Kakashi.

Kakashi placed his hand on top of her head and forced her to halt. "Remember what Lady Tsunade said. We want them on our side." He tilted her head back and kissed her. His breath was warm against her skin as he added, “So please don’t do anything irrational.”

“Please,’ she replied, “does that sound like something I would do?”

Slightly amused, he released her and replied, "It's probably best that Lady Tsunade isn't here. I don't know if the council could handle both of you at the same time."

Chiisai nudged his arm. "You're dreading this, aren’t you."

"Like it's the first day with Team 7."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hope you are doing well, Chiisai. We heard you have been through a great ordeal."

She nodded to Koharu and replied, "I am better, thank you." Her voice took on a slightly harder tone as she continued, "However, I think it best to get straight to the point. You're concerned that I pose a threat to the village. I assure you that I, among everyone else in this room, hold the Leaf's safety as the number one priority."

Homura and Koharu exchanged glances, their posture stiff. "Strong words, but I'm afraid that isn't good enough," Homura replied. He adjusted his glasses and said, "You were responsible for the sleeping incident, correct? I believe that needs an explanation."

"It's a rather long and complicated one," Kakashi said evenly. "Lady Tsunade said she gave you my mission report."

Koharu countered, "We would like it in her words."

There was a moment of silence, as everyone’s gazes turned toward Chiisai. She had rehearsed this several times in her head, but the fear in her chest still gripped her tight. It didn’t make sense to be anxious over this, she reassured herself. She had been in worse situations. Truth was, she had never been good with confrontation, and the council was already looking at her with resentment.

Finally, she said, "My abilities were once used under the watch of the Third Hokage. However, due to personal reasons, it was sealed. Around a year ago I received a concussion, which broke the seal." She paused, mentally check-listing her bullet points, before continuing, "I didn’t know it at the time, but someone was sealed inside my mind with the ability. He used it to trap everyone within the dream world. Thanks to Kakashi, I was able to regain control and purge the threat."

"And who was this threat?"

She stared straight ahead, knowing that Kakashi watched her with concern. She copied his demeanor as she replied, "Who he was means nothing. I'm sure there are more pressing matters on your mind."

"...Very well," Homura nodded. He leaned back and adjusted his sleeves. "Let's discuss a more recent event then. Where have you been all this time?”

Chiisai replied, “I was in an abandoned city. And old lady with ninja cats took care of me.”

“Nekobaa?” Koharu furrowed her brows. “I haven’t seen her since the fall of the Uchiha. How did you get there?”

Chiisai’s words came out slow, and she tried to keep eye contact with her.“As you have read in the reports, I was kidnapped by a masked-nin from the retrieval team. However, the ninja was defeated by someone, and that someone took me there to recover.” Chiisai paused and took a deep breath.

“Tell us the name, girl.”

Chiisai wanted to retaliate at Koharu’s tone, but in the end, she found herself glancing toward the door. Her voice was low as she said, “Itachi.”

Koharu’s eyes narrowed. “The same Itachi that murdered his clan and joined the Ataksuki? And you expect us to trust you?” She laughed harshly.“For all we know, you’re already under his genjutsu! And who knows what secrets you shared with him?”

Homura added, “You could be a member of the akatsuki.” His gaze flickered to Kakashi, and he added, “Have you used your Sharingan on her?”

"Yes," Kakashi replied. “There were no traces of any genjutsu, and her recent memories bode no misgivings toward the Leaf. Her intentions are good.” 

Homura eyes narrowed at the comment. “Though your Sharingan and service give you credibility, Kakashi, I fear I find it difficult to trust you, given your relationship with Chiisai. I fear your affections may be clouding your judgement.” 

Chiisai’s hands turned to fists. “Kakashi’s the most able-bodied ninja you-”

Koharu interrupted and said, "Homura is right. We still don’t know your interactions with Itachi, Chiisai. Who's to say you won't destroy the village, if not from the inside out, using our most abled-bodied ninja? Your abilities make you just as dangerous as a tailed beast, from what I’ve gathered.” The woman crossed her arms and added, “I think you should be sealed just like that monster in Naruto.”

Chiisai flinched at the word. _Monster. _Her father, her mother, Hitoshi, the council members; they all only saw what they feared, didn’t they? It never mattered what she said, or how she pleaded, because they had already made their decision before she had walked through the door.__

__Kakashi's eye widened as Chiisai slumped against his shoulder. He cursed under his breath and shook her._ _

__He felt her presence in his mind then. Everyone tensed, knowing the situation was turning into a battle they couldn't win. Both the advisors gasped as Chiisai's voice echoed inside their skulls._ _

____“I’m tired of playing your games, Council. If you think me a monster, then maybe I should show you what I’m really capable of.”_ ____ _

____IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi_ _ _ _

____"Lady Hokage!" The ninja burst through the door, his eyes wide with distraught. Shizune jumped at the outburst as Tsunade merely glanced up from a stack of papers._ _ _ _

____"What is it?"_ _ _ _

____"The council meeting- they're all unconscious!”_ _ _ _

____She let out a frustrated groan and held her face in her hands. If only she hadn't drunk all of the alcohol stash yesterday. "Damn," she muttered. She shouldn't have let them go in there without her, even though the council had demanded her absence._ _ _ _

____Lady Tsunade straightened and met the ninja’s gaze. "Do not let anyone enter the room," she ordered. "I will be there shortly."_ _ _ _

____The man nodded and left. She sighed and picked up a ticket on the table, muttering, "I knew this was a bad idea when I won that lottery."_ _ _ _

____IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ _ _ _

____"How dare you!" Koharu ordered, "Take us back this instant!"_ _ _ _

____A weapon materialized in Chiisai's hand. "You can get out yourselves." She tossed her a kunai and said, "Just kill yourself and you should return to reality."_ _ _ _

____Homura, though old with age, snatched up the metal in Koharu's hand and flung it at Chiisai. It buried itself into her chest. Homura took a step back, his eyes wide as Chiisai pulled the weapon out of her heart._ _ _ _

____"How do you expect to get out by killing me?" Chiisai let the kunai dissolve into a butterfly. “After all, you’re all in my mind.”_ _ _ _

____The councilman stared at her in shock as the wound sealed itself shut. Homura said, "You're insane!"_ _ _ _

____"Kakashi," Koharu yelled, "stop her!"_ _ _ _

____The jonin watched Chiisai with a bit of hesitance. He approached and laid a hand on her shoulder. Placing her hand on top of his, Chiisai whispered, "Just trust me. Please."_ _ _ _

____"Kakashi!"_ _ _ _

____He squeezed her shoulder, nodded, and replied, "Make it quick."_ _ _ _

____Chiisai gave him a soft smile before turning to the council. Neither one appeared pleased by her or Kakashi, and their outrage pierced her like a tanto. "You want to know the extent of my abilities. I'm here to show them to you." Behind her now stood a massive tree, it branches extending outwards and up._ _ _ _

____The two elders gazed up at the orbs dangling from the branches, watching as they flickered in and out, showing different images. No two were alike, and soon they were able to recognize it. Koharu stated, "These are dreams."_ _ _ _

____"Hai," she nodded. "I monitor them."_ _ _ _

____Homura adjusted his glasses and said, "I see the advantages, but an ability like this...You have no right to look in these minds."_ _ _ _

____"I would love for you to say that to Inoichi, or the entire Yamanaka Clan," Chiisai responded evenly. "I was born with this ability, and I have a right to use it just like every ninja has a right to use ninjutsu."_ _ _ _

____"They're doing it to protect the village," Koharu replied. "You're doing it for you own gain!"_ _ _ _

____Chiisai’s heart beat faster, and her lips formed a tight line. “So I have personal gain by watching the nightmares of every child, every adult in Konoha? You think I enjoy watching the terrors of war flicker through peoples’ mind every night, of comrades dying, of children fearing their parents never returning from a mission? What’s there to gain? I’ve stopped numerous of threats under the Third. And believe me,” Chiisai said, “if I was using my powers for personal gain, we wouldn’t even be having this argument. You’d already be under my control.”_ _ _ _

____Her last sentence gave Homura pause. But Koharu just shook her head, saying, "This power is too much, and it will only lead to destruction!"_ _ _ _

____A box appeared around the council members, setting them apart from the rest of the dimension. They banged their fists on the dark walls, their shouts muffled. Kakashi's eye narrowed at Chiisai as he warned, "This has gone far enough."_ _ _ _

____"Here," she sighed. The box expanded until they too were inside. "You deserve a look too."_ _ _ _

____Kakashi's intensity disappeared as he saw why Koharu and Homura stood in silence. Around them floated images, and some he recognized. There were so many, yet all could be seen, heard, and felt at the same time._ _ _ _

____They were Chiisai's memories, her feelings, her fears; all wrapped up in a box within the dream world. Her chakra reached out, touching each person in order to let them not only see, but actually experience the emotions from her past. Wasn't this the original meaning of chakra anyway- to understand one another?_ _ _ _

____And even if she showed all three of them her past, she still manipulated several memories to protect the truth of Itachi. So what she revealed to them- working for Hiruzen- the stopping threats, meeting Itachi and Shisui, falling for Shisui- the end she changed. Instead of showing her sealing after the massacre, the lying memory displayed the sealing right after Shisui's death, leaving her out of Itachi's crime._ _ _ _

____Chiisai even showed them the most recent kidnapping. And again she tweaked the truth. Yes, she showed a bit of Hitoshi's horrors and her rescue, but once again the confrontation with Itachi was tweaked. Now is appeared as if Itachi rescued her to try to use her powers- and failed. And thanks to his promise with Shisui, he had helped her for a brief moment. That was the only humane thing about him in the new past._ _ _ _

____And again, the time of waking up, living with Nekobaa, displaying the pain of recovery, the mental trauma as well- she showed it all but her time with Itachi. But it was necessary, she told herself. Chiisai had to expose her sufferings to make everyone understand how she felt without forcibly putting it in their minds. Why would she go through rehabilitation so quickly? Why else would she suffer through such an extent to return back to the village, within sixty days no less? Why else had she not given up and tried to reason with the Council?_ _ _ _

____Because she loved Kakashi. She loved the village._ _ _ _

____And she was going to protect them both._ _ _ _

____IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ _ _ _

____"Ah, dammit," the Hokage muttered. All of them were slumped on the couch and still in the dream world._ _ _ _

____About that time two animals snuck through the door. Shizune turned to discover Tonton's mission to be successful. "What has Chiisai done now?" Tori asked. The ninneko trotted to the scene as Lady Tsunade said, "Wake them up- the Council first."_ _ _ _

____She nodded, hopped on the couch, and extended her claws. Three red lines appeared on the council's hands as she slashed across them. A few seconds later and their eyes fluttered opened._ _ _ _

____"What…" Homura blinked as Tori then sliced into Koharu. Both were now awake, though their expressions lacked their usual coldness. The cat then moved towards Kakashi and Chiisai, silent and confused on the current situation._ _ _ _

____The couple was forced back into reality as the ninneko tsked, "My human always manages to get herself in trouble."_ _ _ _

____Chiisai didn't reply. Her eyes were on Kakashi, who didn't meet her gaze. The man stood, pushed past Lady Tsunade, and left the room before anyone could protest._ _ _ _

____Chiisai took a deep breath as Lady Tsunade began to talk. But Chiisai wasn't listening to her agitated monologue about recklessness and propriety. She didn't even see the council's reaction or Tori's concerned look. There were more personal matters on her mind- the fact that Kakashi had left without a word or a glance her way._ _ _ _

____She had shown Kakashi and the Council many things about her past, one being about Hitoshi. She only showed what she remembered, But it didn't stop the knowledge of what had fully happened. Her emotions during that moment permeated their hearts thanks to her chakra, so Kakashi felt exactly what she had gone through- what he had been unable to stop._ _ _ _

____Winning over the council now didn't matter. Without Kakashi, nothing mattered at all._ _ _ _


	13. Terms and Agreement

The faucet squeaked as warm water rushed over Kakashi's hands. He scrubbed his fingers, trying his best to get rid of the feeling inside him. Why couldn't he get clean? Soap did no good, and even when the water burned his skin the dirt wouldn't wash out. It was as if a piece of him had been forcibly stripped away. Shame, disgust, and anger boiled inside him, refusing to let him forget the pain from Chiisai's memories..

This was the legacy from Hitoshi's existence. It had burned into Chiisai like a branding iron, except the sizzling memories continued to scorch her mind. And now his.

There were worse things though. Kakashi saved Chiisai before Hitoshi could deliver the final blow. She could have been dead. But with these emotions inside him, he almost wished he were dead, as if he were re-experiencing the day Obito had pushed him out of the way of that falling rock. However, no matter how much he longed to trade places with the ones he loved, it never came to be. In the end, he was the only one left physically unscathed. The memories felt far worse than any wound that could possibly afflict him.

Kakashi took a shaky breath, attempting to regather his calm reserve. He shouldn't have left the room like that, especially with the Council in there. Chiisai probably thought the worst too.

His now red fingers gripped the handle and shut the water off. How long had he been washing his hands? The numbness of his fingers answered for him. He hurriedly dried them and tugged his gloves back on. The outline of the door blurred. Cursing himself, he wiped away the tears and forced himself back out in the hallway. Thanks to her chakra, Kakashi understood somewhat of what Chiisai went through…And now he was better equipped at helping her recover. There was no time to dwell on his own guilt- Chiisai needed him now more than ever.

His hand stopped on the door handle. Uneasiness grew inside him, causing him to narrow his brow at the absence of Chiisai's chakra. Kakashi, fearing the worst, turned the knob and strode through the door. Damn.

"You let her go."

Lady Tsunade and Shizune turned to him, as did Tonton. It seemed the Council had quickly withdrawn, and Chiisai was gone. The Hokage frowned but stopped when she saw the expression in his eye. "The Council planned on having Danzo interrogating her right after the meeting," she said. "Given our agreement, there was nothing I could do."

He ran a hand through his hair. Where would Danzo interrogate her? The ROOT hideout? Danzo was too smart to physically hurt her, but he could easily chip away at her mind with his words- not to mention the genjutsus he had mastered in his lifetime.

Lady Tsunade watched Kakashi as he started back to the door. "If you interfere," Tsunade began, "the deal is off with the Council. And Danzo will get to keep her."

His hand pressed on the door frame as he came to a halt. The wood creaked under his grip, the frustration inside threatening to take him over. Kakashi took in a deep breath, letting his diaphragm contract. His ribs expanded as he forced himself to think clearly. 

Kakashi said, "My abrupt exit had her upset, didn't it."

Lady Tsunade replied, "Do I really need to answer that?"

Chiisai needed to be focused during the interrogation, and Kakashi had just ruined her chances. Danzo would use her emotional state against her and once he discovered her secrets, Chiisai was as good as his.

Shizune broke the heavy silence and asked, "The Council and you both acted similarly. What did Chiisai show you?"

His hand fell from the door frame as her memories crept up inside him. Voice heavy, Kakashi replied, "She thought by showing her past she would better let them understand her. She used her chakra to help us feel her emotions."

She nodded and muttered, "That would explain their unusual behavior."

"This is the perfect time for Danzo to strike," Kakashi said. "He wants her ability and will stop at nothing to get it."

"He won't harm her," Tsunade reassured him. "Tomo also followed them. And if he does anything to her mind, your Sharingan will be able to catch it."

He nodded, though the dread didn't lift from his chest. In the end, whether Danzo harmed her or not didn't matter. Danzo could easily convince the council as long as their trust was in him. And their displeasure with Lady Tsunade had them practically in his clutches.

Danzo was going to win either way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai eyed the modest furniture arranging the simple room. The walls were an off-white, and the only decorations were famous pictures lined up neatly on the wall. "…This isn't what I imagined."

"Did you think I would not have a home?"

She returned her gaze to Danzo, who sat opposite of her. Torune and Fu stood on either side of him, both still and silent like statues. Chiisai replied, "I never thought about it." Her fingers drummed on the table as she added, "And I thought I'd have more time."

Of course, she had also thought she'd have more time with Kakashi before this, and he hadn't even glanced back when he left. Her heart was like a pit in her chest now, and it was difficult to not think of him. He had look disgusted when he left, and he couldn't even bear the sight of her.

Danzo's gravelly voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Now," he began, "I am sure you understand the circumstance surrounding your predicament."

"I do," she replied. Chiisai kept her voice levelled as she gazed at her enemy. "You caused Hitoshi to kidnap me in order to test my limits," she said bitterly. That alone was enough to want Danzo dead, and again the darkness within her stirred. "After Kakashi saved me, the Akatsuki showed up. You used that in your favor and had Fu inject Kakashi with a poison while he was unconscious and I was with Itachi." She glared up at the Yamanaka, but he only stared down at her without any visible emotions. "You then had him kidnap me from Sakura. And even though Itachi stopped him you still have the upper hand." Her voice hardened as she said, "Because you have Kakashi's life dangling on the edge of your fingers. Realistically, the only reason I'm here is to settle the terms of our agreement to keep him safe." Ironically, the Council didn't even matter at this point.

The corner of his lips turned up. "Good," he nodded. "Shall we discuss our terms over a cup of genmaicha?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was surprised at how much she kept herself together during those few hours with Danzo. Maybe she had just accepted the inevitable, that Danzo was always one step ahead. But Chiisai had suffered through more difficult times. The slaughter of the Uchiha's was just one example. If she could mentally survive that, then she could survive this as well. Because in order to protect Kakashi, she would have to obey Danzo, though every part of her being screamed that it was wrong.

And Kakashi would possibly hate her forever. Of course, he was already disgusted by her. Why not some hate to go with it?

However, once the agreement was completed and the Cursed Technique applied, her thoughts changed drastically. Because once she stepped outside of Danzo's home (accompanied by Fu), her eyes immediately locked onto the familiar silhouette of a certain copy ninja.

Kakashi stood at the edge of the property, his path blocked by Torune. So that was why the Aburame had quickly departed from the meeting. The ROOT member turned to face her and Fu, but Chiisai failed to notice. Once her eyes noticed the spiky mess of silver hair, that was all she could see. The guilt and shame screamed for her to look away, to look anywhere but at him. 

The two ROOT ninjas disappeared, leaving them alone. She found herself motionless, completely and utterly aware of the person she so desperately wanted to be unaware of. Chiisai felt his gaze settle on her, and as if pulled by an invisible strand, her fearful eyes found his.

She watched transfixed as red spun around his pupil. There was purpose beneath his eyes as he strode to her, not once breaking eye contact. The numbness clouding her mind swiftly departed. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions overtook her now, but still she faltered at moving, at fleeing from the man who was too repulsed to look at her just hours ago. What was he doing here? Didn't he despise her for what she showed him? Yet there was no disgust on what little face was exposed. If anything, Kakashi seemed concerned.

And that's what confused her most of all.

His shoes fell softly on the smooth sidewalk, and she couldn't help but notice the careless grace in his steps. The simplicity of his movements pulled her in a trance she was powerless to break. This wasn't his normal lazy strides he often carried around the village. She wasn't sure if she could recall a time when he walked like this. And how could such basic motions from someone captivate her? For a brief second she fancied the company of Danzo over the unpredictability of Kakashi and his Sharingan.

But then the jonin had his hand in hers and his fingers intertwined with hers. The uneasiness melted away at the physical contact, and she suddenly wanted more. The muscles in her legs began to twitch, and she realized she needed to sit down.

But she frowned when Kakashi said, "I see he didn't use a genjutsu. Did he hurt you?"

Chiisai opened her mouth, but the words felt lost to her. His tone held a sincerity she wasn't prepared for, and nor did she expect such a caring attitude from him. After several seconds, she managed to reply, "I…You…You're holding my hand."

He glanced down at their fingers, but Chiisai made no effort to move away from him. "Does that upset you?"

There was a moment of silence. She took a deep breath and finally said, "I don't understand." 

Suddenly the reality of the situation she had just endured was slowly and steadily building up inside her, making her bones heavy and heart faint. She wanted to be held by Kakashi, even though her shame protested that it was wrong and that she should pull away. After all, what she would have to do in the near future would make him-

But then she saw the world spin, and the image of Kakashi grew fuzzy as if she were about to wake up from a dream. Maybe this was only a dream, and the nightmare that she knew would follow would never happen, because this wasn't reality at all.

Her mind began to slip away, and Chiisai knew then that this wasn't a dream like she hoped. This hellish nightmare of reality would come eventually, and she would be the cause of it. What would Kakashi think of her then? What could she do to warn him? Could she even do that without Danzo knowing?

She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up into a reality where she was laying in Kakashi's arms, and he was smoothing back her hair and kissing the top of her head. She wanted to open her eyes and see him there, because with him she felt whole.

But she knew as her body fell forward that this was the familiar touch of fatigue. Soon she would close her eyes and open them to face the dream world yet again.

And maybe then she would form a plan- a plan that would keep Kakashi safe and make Danzo pay for everything he had done.

One could only hope.


	14. Planning

"Physically she's fine, or as fine as she usually is," Shizune stated. "It must have been the mental strain that made her pass out. However, there is something I found that may be cause for concern. Danzo used the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique on her."

Kakashi nodded as he glanced over Chiisai. How many times had he stood next to her like this, while she lay unable to wake? They really needed to find another routine, one that made her look peaceful when she was actually awake. "It's to be expected," he replied, "but nevertheless problematic. As thorough as Danzo is, he likely stopped her from using his name in the Dream World as well."

Shizune agreed, though she didn't like it. She also didn't like the look of Chiisai's feet when she took her shoes off. Shizune forced chakra into her hands as she asked, "How did she react when you explained you running away from the meeting?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I didn't have time to." Just seeing the confusion on Chiisai's face had filled him with regret. They were going to have to have a talk when she finally awoke to discuss everything. Not that Kakashi particularly enjoyed discussing his feelings, but it was necessary in order to make Chiisai see he wasn't repulsed by her. Oi, this was going to be a hassle. Only Chiisai could bring me so low as to feel anxious about sharing his feelings. 

"No wonder she passed out," Shizune muttered. "I saw the way she looked when you left. She thinks you're disgusted by her, Kakashi." Her hands hovered over Chiisai's feet now, feeling out the the damage.

He crossed his arms, muttering, "Thanks for reminding me."

"She's been under immense physical and emotional strain these past weeks," Shizune went on. "We all should be careful around her. I can't tell if she's actually better mentally or if she's putting on a show. She should be in terrible pain with these injuries, but her face hides it well."

Kakashi glanced down at Chiisai. Her feet were swollen and discolored, and he had to look away. He had seen worse injuries on people before, but the fact that it was Chiisai had his heart aching. "She's once told me she's a good liar when she has the energy. She'll act the part as longs as it's for the safety of the village." He shook his head and went on, "With everything as it is right now, it's likely she won't admit just how injured she is, mentally or physically."

With a tsk, Shizune ended the treatment. Facing Kakashi, she said, "Chiisai will have to stay here for a few days so we can see how her body fares. Tsunade requested that Sakura do her therapy as well."

He nodded. After a moment, his voice softened to ask, "When will the Council decide?"

She could see the pain in his gaze. He was more worried about Chiisai than Chiisai was worried about herself. "They're meeting with Danzo tomorrow to discuss it." Shaking her head, she bitterly added, "Danzo outsmarted us all this time."

"She's done a lot for the village, many of which we can't acknowledge her for. But with everything that's happened, I'm beginning to think that the Third was right to seal her abilities," Kakashi said. His fingers grazed over Chiisai's, and her skin was cold. Sighing, he pulled the sheet up over her torso.

Shizune followed his gaze to Chiisai. He was right, after all. Her abilities had helped numerous problems, many of which hadn't been recorded. But the cons were now beginning to outweigh the pros. If they waited much longer, her powers would fall into the wrong hands, or even worse- her mental state would cause her dream abilities to destroy everything that they had built to keep Konoha stable.

"Hm. It's already eight."

Shizune's eyes darted to the clock. With a look of concern, she gathered Tonton in her arms and said, "I should see how Lady Tsunade is. She hasn't been her usual self these past few days.It started earlier than last year."

Kakashi's eye softened as he nodded. The anniversary of a loved one's death never got easier it seemed, and Tsunade seemed to have lost a piece of herself when Dan had died.

He brushed Chiisai's hair out of her face as Shizune left, daring to hope that he'd never have to experience that with her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zetsu was not pleased. He had checked on each member of the Akatsuki to find they were currently busy doing nothing. Well, nothing worth watching. So the creature had shifted his gaze toward Konoha. Maybe he could sneak out some of that woman's chakra again. But what he had found at first seemed amusing. But in the end the librarian had disappointed him.

"Couldn't she destroy him if she wanted?"

"Idiot," Black Zetsu hissed. "He has her scared. But it won't last long."

White Zetsu blinked. "Hm?"

"Danzo will have to use other methods in order to keep her on his side," he replied. "He can't watch her powers all the time, and she'll use that against him."

The pale half watched as Danzo walked down the street. "So you think he'll be Hokage finally?"

"It's possible." His yellow eye followed the old man until he was out of sight. Danzo had grown predictable over the years and had ceased to get their attention after the Uchiha Massacre. But now it seemed the ninja was finally showing something promising. Danzo was still a pawn in his plan, just like everyone else.

"Oi, should we tell Madara?"

There was hesitation. Was the information worth telling him, at least for now? "We'll wait."

With his boredom at maximum level, he suggested, "There was a battle over on the border earlier. You think it's still going on?"

"Probably."

"Let's check it out!"

"Eh, fine." Black Zetsu grumbled, "It's better than that Nine-tails brat you love to watch."

"He he he," the other replied, "he's fun!"

They sank back into the tree as Black Zetsu muttered, "Baka."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai should have gone back into reality by now, but she just couldn't bring herself to step back into it. There was too much happening at once, so in order to calm herself she sunk into the deepest part of the dream world. Silent grey orbs floated around her, and in the stillness she was able to finally think.

_He knows I killed my parents. He knows I helped with the Uchiha massacre. I let Fu sift through every bit of my memories, and now Danzo knows it all._

_I just have to protect Kakashi at all costs. He's the only thing I have left. Of course, that's exactly why Danzo picked him to poison._

_But can I somehow warn everyone? With that cursed seal on my tongue, I'll never have such a chance. He even made Fu put the seal on me in the dream world. And that damned seal he used on me can't even let me show anyone my memories. Does that man have a jutsu for everything? And I still can't get into his damn mind!_ Chiisai's hands curled into fists, and the robs around her started to crack.

_Should I contact Itachi? No, we promised to stop communication. Besides, I can't get him into my mess again. I can't have someone always saving me. Yes, I'll stop Danzo somehow. I'll have to if I don't want the entire village under his control. And with me as his slave, he'll have the entire world in his hand._ Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. Slowly, the cracks on the glass started to mend, and Chiisai couldn't help but think of Kakashi.

_Well, this whole process will be a lot easier if Kakashi hates me. Maybe showing him my memories was a blessing in disguise. If he's around, he'll definitely know I'm lying. And once he knows about the seal Danzo placed on me, he'll definitely grow suspicious. I can't have him snooping if I want him to live. Ah, shit, this is going to be hard. I'll just have to play Danzo's game for now. Take one step at a time. Gather information. Exploit any weakness I can find. Be subtle. But first I need a way to save Kakashi. Where did Danzo get a poison that can't be traced in the body? And how can it be activated by a jutsu?_ Finally, she on a constructive path. She needed to gather information and bide her time, she realized. And somehow stay sane through it all.

A memory surfaced in her mind, a dream she had snuck into back at the Snow Festival. The vision was a young man with glasses, smirking at her. Desperate, Chiisai kept the image in her mind and summoned her chakra. At her command, the orbs began to flicker to life. The ones she desired grew brighter than the rest, and soon over a hundred glowing dreams settled around her.

She pressed a hand on one. Her fingers began to glow as the information seeped into her. She did the same to next orb, and the next, and thirty orbs later she had what she needed from his dreams.

Kabuto. Orphan. Medic-nin. Sasori. Orochimaru. Experiments.

A medic-nin skilled enough to work with Orochimaru and his experiments would have to know everything there is about the human body. Orochimaru would trust in Kabuto to serve him well, especially when it came to his recovery. Not only that, but Kabuto would have to know what to administer to take the toxins out of his master's body. Anyone with such knowledge of creating antidotes could assumingly be just as skilled at creating poisons. And if Orochimaru and Danzo were still on speaking terms…

No, Danzo wouldn't communicate with Orochimaru, especially after his attack on the village. As gutless as he was, Danzo still held the village's best interest in mind, at least in his own twisted way. Trading information with Orochimaru couldn't be possible, right? No, Danzo would do anything to secure his position and to gain power. He was crazy. Of course, she could always take a peek inside Orochimaru's head to be sure.

A chill ran down her spine. Taking a deep breath, Chiisai shook her head and thought, _That's for another day._


	15. Dependance and Detachment

Chiisai opened her eyes and winced. Sharp onslaughts of pain burst through her limbs. The bed creaked as she twisted under the sheets. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, but the pain made her incapable of taking in a breath. She squeezed her eyes shut when the tears cascaded down her cheeks and dampened the pillow. _Damn these injuries._ If only she could silence the agony within her. Chiisai felt the dream world lurking in her mind, beckoning for her to return. Her consciousness clawed its way towards the portal, desperate for any kind of escape. Why did reality hurt so much? Why didn't she just stay in the dream world, where it was warm and safe?

Hands clamped on her shoulders. Chiisai tried to fight but it was evident that she was too weak to even nudge whoever had her. Sounds filled her ears, muffled amidst the pain. She was so close the dream world; just a bit more-

"Chiisai."

Her name. His voice. She silently cursed herself for such weakness yet again. She couldn't just deny reality and return to the dream world. It would ruin everything she had worked for to get to this point. In that realm, she would be driven to insanity just like before. Dammit, why couldn't she be stronger?

It took a few seconds, but Chiisai reluctantly withdrew from the temptation in her mind. Fear coursed through her, and with what little courage she could muster, she opened her eyes.

Kakashi loosened his grip on her as she blinked up. For a moment their eyes locked, and Chiisai could see pain that lurked within him- the pain of seeing her hurt. She had seen the same expression numerous times, but one recollection squeezed her like the pain in her feet. It was Kakashi's expression after he had saved her from Hitoshi.

The memories threatened to overtake her, but she pushed against them and forced herself to regain control. Kakashi's gaze never wavered and suddenly the plans she constructed in the dream world unraveled before her. Kakashi wasn't going to avoid her at all, nor was he disgusted by her. She could see it in his eye how he felt. As the wave of agony receded, she muttered, "…I'm an idiot."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "About what?"

"Don't make me say it," she muttered. Her eyes glanced away, and she wondered why- was it embarrassment, shame, or guilt that made it impossible to look at him?

Kakashi brushed her hair from her face. His voice had its usual tone as he said, "You know I love you, correct?"

She closed her eyes as his fingers slid down her cheek. Slowly, she brought her hand up to cover his. "Yes."

He was relieved that he didn't have to explain then, but he was still worried. "Will you look at me then? I'd like to see your face."

With a heavy sigh, Chiisai turned her sight toward Kakashi. His eye still held the usual intensity, but as the seconds passed it slowly softened. He leaned forward and brought his masked lips to her forehead. "You had me worried," he said as he pulled back. "I realized too late that my actions had given you the wrong assumption. And having to wait while you were being interrogated by Danzo was maddening."

She shook her head and replied, "…I'm sorry. I just- when you left…" She swallowed, forcing down the lump in her throat. "It hurt," Chiisai whispered. "It hurt a lot. I thought you left me." _That you were disgusted by me. That I was trash in your eyes, that you would leave me forever and I would be alone. I'd no longer get to see you, to hold your hand, to even hear your voice._

Kakashi grazed his thumb over her hand, feeling how cold she was under his touch. It seemed he was failing at the promises he had made. She deserved far better than him, that much was obvious. They needed more time to figure things out, to make up for the months separated. It was all rushing by too fast for his liking.

He stared down at their hands, saying, "I blame myself for what happened to you. I couldn't face what I had failed to do." He paused as the emotions flooded him and he cursed himself for lack of control. But there was so much pain and so much desire to see Chiisai happy. He finally finished, "Now you have to live with that pain forever."

Her lips parts as she scolded, "You can't blame yourself, Kakashi. You had no-"

She cringed, her body tightening with another wave of pain. The jonin pulled her into his lap while she twisted in his arms, cursing with each breath she took. It was so difficult to keep her mind under control, and as the pain worsened the easier it was to convince herself to flee into the dream world.

But he stopped her. It was the feeling of him holding her, of hearing his breath as he hugged her against him. It was the knowledge of how much he cared that made her stay.

When it was finally over, Kakashi whispered, "It's getting worse."

"What I wouldn't give for some cat spit," she half-groaned.

He squeezed her hand again before he pulled away. Shaking his head, Kakashi stood and went to the door. "I'll get the nurse."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He paused and turned his head back, catching her eye as she brushed back her hair.

"About the interrogation..." She couldn't bring herself to finish. Not after what she had agreed to with that bastard.

Sighing, Kakashi walked back to the bed. "Let's discuss it later, shall we? Just rest for now." He smiled and kissed her forehead again. At this second, Danzo was talking to the council members, discussing her fate. For all he knew, this could be their last day together. Like hell he would let that happen, though.

Chiisai watched him as concern creeped up. There was something off with his expression, though she couldn't place it. She tugged on his sleeve and said, "Hey." She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then said, "I love you."

A sad smile formed under his mask. "You don't know how happy that makes me," he replied. Kakashi pressed his lips to hers before heading back to the door.

She reached out as if to grab him, fearing what could happen while he was gone. But her dependence on him had to stop. She needed to detach herself and let go. So Chiisai watched him leave, regretting every action she would commit from here on out.


	16. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: discussion of sexual assault/PTSD

Kakashi stopped when she flinched. His palms braced against the mattress as he pushed himself off of her. They locked eyes. The same pain and yearning in his eye reflected in hers.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. Her skin felt warm beneath his kiss, and as he pulled away he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't stop," she whispered back.

"Alright then," he nodded. "But if you need to-"

Her fingers curved around the nape of his neck to guide him back down. Her touch was like silk against his skin, and he welcomed it. Kakashi's hands slid under her shirt and wrapped around the small of her waist, pulling her up to sit on his lap. He kissed her gently, making sure she was comfortable as possible. It worked, as she responded by sucking on his lower lip.

His calloused fingers spread across her back as the front of their bodies pressed against each other. Chiisai wrapped her legs around him and gasped as Kakashi trailed light kisses up her jawline. She was intoxicating, and the pleasure she felt only made him kiss her more. His tongue traced the shell of her ear, his breath warm against her now damp skin. The combination had her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. His hands moved to her hips, loving the feel of the curves gracing her small frame. He wanted more, always more.

Instead he showered her face with tender kisses. She smiled as he brushed her hair away from her forehead. But the smile quickly faded. Her body now sat frozen against Kakashi, her eyes dilated as memories flashed across her mind.

"Chiisai." Kakashi hugged her as her breathing grew shallow. It had happened several time already this week, but the moments were shortening.

Her body slowly relaxed, and Kakashi loosened his hold. There was a minute of silence, of Chiisai staring up at Kakashi, repeating to herself that she was safe with him, that he was hers, and no one could take that away- not even her memories. She had worked too hard to get here for her own mind to take away this small window of happiness.

Chiisai pressed her forehead into his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Kakashi shook his head and replied, "Don't ever be sorry."

Chiisai pulled away from him. She was saying sorry for a completely different reason, but how could she tell him? She had to protect him what ever the cost. So she went along with the conversation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The worst is that they're small things, like a color or gesture- even someone's posture can cause me to panic." 

Kakashi held her face in his hands, and their eyes met. He said, "I want you to feel safe. I want you to tell me if I ever do anything to jeopardize that." There was hesitation in his next sentence. "What was it?"

She blinked and looked away. "It was your hand brushing my hair back."

Kakashi nodded. Last time it had been kissing her neck. A silent fury rose in him at times like this, when he realized that someone else had had his hands on Chiisai, and that his death had happened too quickly. 

"But everything was great until then," she added.

"Hm." Kakashi placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood. He kissed her again, and she smiled, kissing him back. They stood there for a moment, chest to chest, lips locked, wishing time would stop. There was no Danzo in this moment, no threat of separation, but the comforting touch of one another in the cold quiet.

And then Chiisai smiled, and Kakashi ended up kissing her teeth.

Her smile turned into a giggle, and Kakashi pulled his face away, grinning. With one hand, he pulled back the covers. He laid her down and kissed her forehead. His lips were sore, he realized. "You should sleep."

The bed creaked as he laid down beside her. There was barely enough room, but that's how Kakashi liked it. Having her so close to him was the only thing he wanted. Kakashi arranged her hair away from his face before pulling the sheets over them. Chiisai snuggled against him, and Kakashi fought back another smile. Chiisai was finally here, finally beside him, and it was what he had wanted for so long.

Chiisai whispered, "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" 

"They're going to announce their decision tomorrow, and I'm afraid." It had been a week since her interrogation, and the council continued to be suspicious of her. They only met while she was awake, and every word was documented and sealed. They had their chakra networks compared to see if her chakra resided in them. It was maddening, and her physical therapy only added to the stress. Plus, there had been no word from Danzo. 

Kakashi pulled her out of her thoughts as he said, "You're afraid they'll side with Danzo."

"Yes."

"What will you do if that happens?"

"Obviously, they'll be a major power shift if I end up with him," Chiisai said. "The Council would basically say they feel that Danzo should be the Hokage." Sighing, she whispered, "I just- I don't want to be a weapon anymore. But getting sealed…I don't want to go through that again either." _I also don't want to see you dead, Farm Boy._

"It's of no use worrying about it now," he replied. He'd probably be up half the night thinking up strategies to face each situation. He already had a dozen solutions, but they didn't seem like enough. When protecting Chiisai, it never seemed like enough.

Kakashi closed his eyes and pictured his lips against hers, of his hands running down her sides. "Yo."

"What?"

The jonin kissed her and said, "I love you."

She smiled sadly in the darkness and whispered, "I love you too."

He rested his head on top of hers. "And that's all that matters, Small Tiger."


	17. Revelation

"What?!"

Lady Tsunade tossed the scroll to Kakashi, who caught it midair. She said, "The council agreed that Chiisai be sealed, as her powers prove to be too dangerous. It seems even Danzo couldn't convince them."

Tomo, who was currently curled on Chiisai's lap, was worried. She glanced up at her human, but Chiisai wasn't smiling at the good news. Rather, the woman looked as if she had just received word of a loved one's death. Tilting her head up, Tomo asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…" Sighing, she looked up at Tsunade and asked, "How long until the seal takes place?"

"One week. It was the only time I could buy in order for Kakashi to master the sealing technique."

Kakashi nodded. He always kept the seal's instructions on him and had studied it ever since Chiisai had given it to him. However, the jonin's confidence in his Sharingan was cause for concern. Though his abilities had grown significantly over the past few months, Kakashi had little practice applying it to a fuinjutsu. A technique such as this required a massive amount of chakra. Of course, that would be the one thing he fell short of.

Lady Tsunade tilted her head at the ninja and said, "Kakashi? You seem apprehensive."

The shinobi shifted his gaze to her, who stood at the foot of the bed. "The seal was intended to be executed by a Uchiha. Any mistakes could prove disastrous for Chiisai." The technique required Sharingan in order to suppress Chiisai's chakra while the user performed the actual seal. Such mastery seemed out of Kakashi's reach, especially when compared to the Sharingan skills of Itachi. It had taken weeks for Kakashi just to activate his Mangeyko Sharingan.

Lady Tsunade crossed her arms and replied, "You're all we've got. The only advice I can suggest is looking to Chiisai for guidance. Her memory is the only information we have of the seal."

Chiisai opened her mouth, paused, and closed it. "I can't," she said. "He put a-" Pain seared down her jaw to her mouth, and she winced.

Kakashi was at her side then, and Chiisai shook her head. "I'm fine," she lied.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "He put a seal on you, didn't he? Not just the one under your tongue."

Chiisai could only nod, and Lady Tsunade's knuckles popped from her hands clenching into fists.

Kakashi's shook his head and said, "Danzo is always a thorough one, isn't he?"

Lady Hokage rubbed her temples. What she wouldn't give for a shot of sake right now. "What Danzo did no longer matters. What we need to know is how he'll anticipate the news of Chiisai's sealing. He has a small window of time to act, and we must anticipate it."

"I worked under Danzo while serving in the anbu," Kakashi replied. His thumb drew light circles on Chiisai's wrist. "His desire to become Hokage is relentless. He's patient, but will take extreme measures when he feels it necessary." Danzo even tried to ambush the Third with his own ROOT members at one time, a scheme Kakashi himself had almost been a part of- and regretted. So many regrets.

Tomo shifted her weight in Chiisai's lap, saying, "If he were to take Chiisai, he would need a way to control her, correct? She's too powerful, and he cannot trust her while in the dream world."

Kakashi replied, "He's could brainwash her, but I agree he would take extra precautions. He's waited too long for this chance, and he can't afford to be careless."

Chiisai glanced at both of them and said, "Can you stop talking about me in third person? I'm right here, you know." 

Kakashi smiled, but it quickly faded as he said, "The only way anyone would get to you is if they use me as a collateral." He continued to study her, noting her tight posture and wide eyes. Fearing the worst, he continued, "The ninja that came after you when we stayed at Lady Tsunade's used a jutsu that rendered me completely immobile." Kakashi analyzed Chiisai's reaction. She sat frozen beside him, her eyes staring down at Tomo's black fur. It was obvious he was on to something, though he dreaded what it may cause.

Kakashi drew his hand back and stood. "You said so yourself that you don't have the type of strength to let me be in pain," he said with a steady breath. Memories of that day flooded him, of the pain that racked his entire body. "If that's the case, you would have done whatever the ninja said to make that jutsu stop. And if he was sent by Lord Danzo, then I would be the blackmail used against you. "

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed at Chiisai as she finished, "Which would mean you are currently under Danzo's orders."

The tension grew thick in the small room as a silence settled. Chiisai couldn't bring herself to look at them. This must have been his plan all along. Kakashi was considered a genius, after all. Putting the pieces together wouldn't have been hard at all for him. That meant Danzo had incorporated her ignorance into the plan as well. She had been so distracted with protecting Kakashi that she was completely blindsided from what lay right in front of her.

"I'm going to fix this." Her whisper broke the quiet. Tears flooded her vision as she finally gazed up at Kakashi. He saw the truth on her face. "Somehow, I'm going to protect you and the village." Her voice shook. "I won't let you die, even if it means you'll hate me for the rest of your life."

His eye widened at the conviction in her words. So he had been right. Kakashi cursed himself for not realizing sooner. Danzo had placed everyone's attention on the political matters involving Chiisai, but Chiisai had been in his grasp from the start. The old man had fooled them all, and Kakashi had played right into his hands.

And Chiisai had lied yet again. The thought pierced his heart, even if she lied to protect him.

It was then when it hit him. The familiar pain sliced through his body, causing him to stumble as his vision swam. Someone said his name, but his senses were dulled by the agony consuming him. The mysterious jutsu was back- stronger than before. His body slammed into the floor, though he couldn't feel it for the waves of pain already coursing in him.

The torment pressed deeper inside him, ripping at his insides. Kakashi tried to shout but there was no sound. He needed to get to Chiisai, he needed to protect her. It didn't matter whether she had hidden the truth or not- the woman he loved was about to disappear again from his life. Danzo would take her and finally succeed with his plan. That meant Lady Tsunade was in danger- no the entire village, maybe even the nation.

But how could he focus when such suffering accompanied him? His body shook with convulsions, and it felt as if his own lightning-cutter coursed through him. Eventually, the anguish blurred into darkness, and Kakashi knew no more.


	18. Waking Once More

"One person over thousands of people. That's what you've done."

Chiisai hadn't missed the voice. It was now a constant companion. Whether it originated from drugs or herself, she didn't know, and she was afraid of the answer. 

"Was it really worth one man?"

It was her father's voice. Nails dug into skin but failed to stop the familiar tone of past haunts. Was this worth one man? Were her actions justifiable? One life over the safety of the village? It was selfish, she knew. Shinobi had sacrificed much more in order to protect the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi should not have been worth the prosperity of the village. And though love had spurned her to recover at Grand Nekko's, her strength had been traded for weakness.

"You may have defeated me, but it's not over. Remember what I said? Your power will slowly consume you until someone else comes after it. You will never be free."

He had been right after all. Already she was starting to lose control. Her power was starting to rip at the seams, and the emotions in her heart were seeping into the dream world. She needed to be better, to protect Kakashi and everyone else in the dream world.

"Your reality will make you suffer as long as you live."

She wouldn't be the only one suffering though. Not this time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All Kakashi could see was red. He must be dreaming, he knew, but his body stood frozen at the sight. It wasn't the deep, dark red, that swells and spills from punctured skin. This was vibrant and overlapped like ribbons, like it floated in water. The streams twisted and spun before arching in adjacent lines. The delicate wisps formed into glistening red petals.

Red Spider Lilies. Millions of them.

Kakashi's stomach wrenched as if sick, and his knees buckled. The pit in his chest grew, and it was hopelessness that consumed him. It robbed him of breath, and he clutched his chest. Red Spider Lilies meant never to meet again. Lost Memory. Abandonment.

A flicker of a whisper broke the silence of his grief. There was the smell of old books, the sight of auburn hair. His head slowly rose as Chiisai crouched down in front of him. Her hair hung over her eyes, and he desperately wanted to reach for her. The only noise was their breathing. Kakashi mouthed her name.

She smiled, but it made his heart tighten. The expression cut through him like a kunai, and in the next instant the sky flickered with a blinding light.

Pain burst in an instant as Chiisai thrust her hand into his chest. The chidori flickered from her palm and the sound of a thousand birds pierced the air. The pain faded into numbness, an Kakashi was left staring, eye wide, at the woman he loved. Warm blood dribbled from his lip and stained his mask. The woman who betrayed him gripped his shoulder with her free hand and ripped out her arm. A choking sound escaped him, but there was nothing left to feel.

"I wish that you had let Hitoshi finish me off," she whispered. "It would have been easier on us all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's eye opened, and he bolted upright in bed. He reached for Chiisai instinctively, but he wasn't in his bed, and she wasn't here. His chest rose and fell sporadically in the light. It was almost noon, and he was in the hospital. 

His head dropped as he gazed down at the blurry sheets. With shaking hands, the jonin wiped the tears away. His body ached terribly, as if he had exhausted his body of chakra. And the remembered. That jutsu had taken effect on him right after realizing Danzo's plan. His knuckles turned white as his hands balled into fists. The stupid woman had forsaken the entire village to save him from Danzo.

He wanted to hate her in the same way he had hated his father. The White Fang forsook his mission in order to save his comrades. Obito had done the same thing for Rin. And Rin had done the same thing to Kakashi. What else did all these people have in common?

They were all dead.

Despite his sickly demeanor, Kakashi tore back the sheets and stood. His legs wobbled, and he leaned on the bed for support. They had stripped him to his pants, undershirt, and mask as usual. The drip stand rolled after him as he took a step. Frustrated, the jonin peeled off the tape attached to his wrist and removed the needle. Blood swelled at the insertion, reminding him of the nightmare that had woke him in the first place.

Red Spider Lilies. Abandonment, never to meet again.

Like hell that was happening.

His feet thudded against the wooden floor as he took heavy steps. He was already tired by the time he reached the door, meaning he had suffered more than previously thought or he had been out for awhile. Both were problematic.

If Chiisai wasn't with him, that meant she was with Danzo. The ROOT leader's plan had already taken effect while Kakashi had been asleep. What all had happened during that time? Worry gripped him at the possibilities.

Something caught his eye. The newspaper sat folded neatly on the chair next to the door. His eyebrow furrowed as he snatched it up in his hand. His worry shifted to shock.

Written at the top were the headlines: Lord Danzo Temporary Hokage!

The door opened before he could read further. It was Kaori.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Her visible relief slowly turned into frustration as she glanced at his hand. "...And you've taken your IV out."

He pointed to the headlines and said, "When did this happen?" His voice was rough, and he coughed into his hand.

"Yesterday morning. You've been out for three days." She gave a faint smile and gestured to the bed. "Why don't you go and lie down? You're still weak."

The newspaper crinkled in his hand as his grip tightened. Kakashi silently obeyed and trudged back to the cot. He needed answers and he needed to regain his strength. Kakashi glanced at the nurse. Chiisai had used Kaori's body before to see him, but he couldn't afford to use Sharingan while in such a weak state. It was a long shot, either way. Danzo would have her on lockdown.

He asked, "Karasu Chiisai- do you know the name?"

She blinked in surprise and said, "Excuse me?"

"Karasu Chiisai."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "but I've never heard of that name before. Are you looking for someone?" 

The mattress creaked as he sunk down in it. Sighing, the jonin rubbed his temples and mumbled, "I thought as much."


	19. Newspaper Headline

Lord Danzo Temporary Hokage!

The Hidden Leaf, Fire Country- Our Fifth Hokage is known as a woman of power, severity, and authority. Lady Tsunade has been praised for her medical ninjutsu and her strength in battle. After the tragic events that unfolded two years ago at the chunin exams, Lady Tsunade swept in and restored the much needed stability to our village. And though she is marked as the granddaughter of the First Hokage, she is also acknowledged for things that are less than prestigious- drinking and gambling. 

On March 18, just a day after the anniversary of her lover's death, Lady Tsunade was found unconscious in her room. And though there was immediate suspicion of an enemy attack, it was later confirmed to be a result of alcohol poisoning. Several staff members in the Academy spoke to us concerning the matter. One said, "We were worried when we noticed her drinking more than usual. We never thought something like this would happen though."

Reports reveal her physical recovery did not take long, but her emotional recovery remains a mystery. Utatane Koharu, one of the council members, had this to say: "Lady Tsunade depicts herself as a strong woman, but many remember why she left the village. The death of Kato Dan destroyed her in more ways than one, and it's still destroying her today. It's a shame that this happened, especially to someone from the line of Senju Hashirama."

Whether this was a suicide attempt remains unclear.

The daimyo was contacted immediately and arrived March 19. After careful consideration and discussion with the Council, he has deemed Lady Tsunade unfit to be Hokage, at least, for the time being.

"We pray for her speedy recovery, as we still wish for her to remain as leader of the Hidden Leaf," he said. "She is on leave several weeks for now, and until she returns I and the Council have placed Lord Danzo as temporary Hokage."

Shimura Danzo, also known as "The Shinobi of Darkness," is indeed a ninja shrouded in a dark haze. His proficiency in the ways of a ninja were seen at an early age, and he soon rose above the ranks alongside Sarutobi Hiruzen. Danzo has been known for his brutal tastes in war, leading him to find the organization known as ROOT, which has long been shut down. Lord Danzo also served on the council under the reign of the Third Hokage, giving him experience not only as a ninja but also as a standing political figure. 

Since Lord Danzo is substituting, he is yet to be an "official" Hokage. In an interview, he stated, "It is a great sadness that such a kunoichi has fallen ill. We will continually look forward to her recovery, and until then I am honored to serve as her replacement."

The news of this transition has started to go beyond the nation's borders. It is unsure what events will unfold in the coming weeks.

Until then, we all pray for Lady Tsunade and we now look to Lord Danzo to lead the Hidden Leaf.


	20. Intel

"It took you long enough to get back here, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed the door, slid of his shoes, and avoided Tomo's gaze. "You're hiding your chakra trail," he replied. His voice held no emotion. "I thought you were dead."

The ninneko didn't respond but noticed his once confident strides had been replaced with heavy footsteps. Kakashi sidestepped the bookshelf and made sure to face away from it as he sat down. He didn't want to look at the gift Chiisai had never used, had barely enough time to see.

To him, the place didn't feel like home. Not without Chiisai here.

Tomo hopped up next to him as he placed a stack of newspapers on the coffee table. She said, "Kakashi…" Her golden eyes shifted as she continued, "I'm not sure if we can fix this. We need allies but everyone is under Chiisai's control. The damage is severe."

His eye went to the window to survey the village. Konoha appeared the same, the usual people bustling about. Kids still chased each other down the streets, the vendors sold their usual items, ninja were still on their missions. It was like nothing had changed at all.

Kakashi sighed when his arm twitched. The muscle spasms were a side effect of the jutsu used against him, and the nurse had been no help. It had been four days since Chiisai's betrayal, and he had only been released from the hospital today. He had been forced into bedrest and to undergo useless physical exams. Danzo made no contact with him, but his spies were felt nearby. The only information Kakashi had received were from the newspapers and the nurse.

Kakashi said, "I believe it would be best if we discussed information, starting after the jutsu rendering me useless."

Her tail twitched at his tone. Tomo replied, "After you and Lady Tsunade figured out Chiisai's deception, you went down. Chiisai went back to the dream world, and nothing I did could wake her. She took down Tsunade, and then ROOT came." The ninneko paused. "There was little I could do. I could not defeat ROOT, nor could I protect the Fifth or Chiisai," she said with sadness. The ninneko tilted her day down and continued, "I managed to escape to the Cat Fortress and only arrived back this morning."

She paused once more and watched Kakashi, but he remained expressionless. His eye was haggard, and he had the posture of a beaten down man. Tomo looked away and said, "I managed to speak with Tonton while I was hiding. I'm sure you've heard about Lady Tsunade and Danzo replacing her. It's obviously Chiisai's doing, and there wasn't any backlash from the villagers. Lady Tsunade is being kept in a guarded facility outside the village to recuperate. Shizune is with her."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had wasted enough time at the hospital as it was, and his body still yearned for rest. He wanted to go to bed and sleep forever, to ignore the giant pit that had replaced his heart. But he couldn't let himself be in the way of what needed to be done. At this point, he and Tomo were the village's only hope of stopping Danzo.

He gazed down at the coffee table and arranged the newspapers out in front of him. "From what we can gather, Danzo's main weapon against Chiisai is me. We need to know about that jutsu before we act against Danzo. Until then, we need more information."

She shook her head and said, "We can't even go to anyone, Kakashi. Chiisai has everyone under her influence, and Danzo's spies will always be near. We can't make a move. There's something else you need to know."

His eye remained on the news articles. "What is it?"

"I believe Danzo and Hitoshi were collaborating."

Kakashi stiffened. His knuckles turned white from his clenched fists as he took in her words. He turned his head to look Tomo in the eye. "Start from the beginning," he demanded. "Tell me everything you know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_I'm only here to help, dear Chiisai. It seems you need all the help you can get at this point._

She continued gazing at the dream tree with Fu at her side. Gods, she was tired. They had been sleep depriving her the past few days. She could only assume it was to make her delusional and stop her from coming up with a plan. Brainwashing, perhaps?

_It won't be long until he has you completely. You do know that of course. So little time…Can't you accept that I was right for once? Someone else came after you, and you're still not free._

Fu didn't hear the voice, of course. It was all in her mind. Well, in her dream mind in her physical mind. It didn't matter at this point.

_Surely you've come up with some sort of plan. I remember when your seal was just starting to crack and seep out. You know what I did to break it? I was desperate at the time. I grabbed the nearest person to you, took control of his mind, and made him ram your face into a wall._

A dream bubble appeared in front of her. She stepped into it, followed by Fu. The auburn-haired man was infuriating. Fu was to be her bodyguard and enforcer, her mediator and interrogator. His sensory skills could also detect when she made a clone. So calling for help wasn't an option at all. Every moment with her was observed, documented, and reported to Danzo. She was a prisoner to his bidding, and only seeing Kakashi's dream orb have given her some sort of help. Because he was finally awake.

Fu said, "Only extract the necessary information."

She didn't reply to him. She had done this to each opposing village so far. The mission was a simple one: extract information about Konohagakure from high ranking officials and ninja and replace it with lies.

_You did the same under the Third, you know. Funny how history repeats itself. Maybe your lover will commit suicide just like the last one too._

"Shut up," she snarled.

"What was that?" Fu turned to her, his eyes cold. Everything about him was cold and calculating.

"Nothing," she muttered. She really was going crazy. Or maybe she already was. The voice never relented while she was in the dream world, but it had proven useful. It made her remember who she was and what she had accomplished. It kept her identity in check, which was the very thing Danzo was taking away from her. Kakashi wouldn't become the next Shisui, and she wouldn't let him die.

The victim's mind appeared in front of them. Chakra seeped out of Chiisai's hands and splashed to the ground. The energy thrummed violently around them as it rushed over the mind like a tidal wave. Scrolls appeared and unraveled before her, and soon the information was absorbed into her body. Fu then placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, absorbing the information.

The ink that once stained the scroll soon faded away and a new set of words appeared. The scrolls continued to buzz with Chiisai's chakra until it returned to the victim's mind. Gods, she was tired. Hadn't she already thought that already? 

"Mission complete," Fu said. A kunai appeared in his hand, glinting in the glow of her chakra. Fu gripped the weapon tight as he shoved the sharp black metal into Chiisai's chest. Chiisai closed her eyes. How many times had she died in the dream world thanks to Fu?

She had already lost count.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's voice was strangely calm as he said, "You're saying Danzo met with the earth ambassador and Hitoshi and offered an agreement. It would make sense. Danzo could offer up Chiisai as a bartered weapon, as long as they didn't intervene with his affairs. Her kidnapping would make Lady Tsunade look weak and expose Chiisai. He obviously was going to betray Hitoshi and retrieve Chiisai. It just didn't go as planned."

"Yes," she nodded. "I only saw them meeting, and they used a jutsu to block out their conversation. But Chiisai's kidnapping was too convenient for Hitoshi, and it's suspicious the three met in the first place."

"You're right." Kakashi had been worried back then that Hitoshi recognized Chiisai's chakra. And Danzo's hypothetical involvement would have had its advantages. "The mysterious ninja that took Chiisai from the recovery team would have been one of Danzo's men."

"Yes," she repeated.

"Which means Itachi saved her from Danzo."

"Yes. My source from Nekobaa's said Itachi brought Chiisai to them and instructed them to take care of her."

He nodded. "That confirms what Chiisai said after she came back." Kakashi still feared that Itachi would come for her with the Akatsuki. Wouldn't her abilities be profitable to his organization? Or did Itachi have some ounce of humanity left in him?

The ninneko shook her head and replied, "I still don't understand why Itachi helped her. She can't control him with her powers."

Kakashi shook his head. "She was in a relationship with his best friend, back before the massacre happened. I think Itachi and Chiisai were much closer than anyone realized." He paused, considering his options. Itachi has massacred his entire clan, including his parents, but spared Sasuke. Could Chiisai be as precious to him as his brother? Kakashi shook his head. "It's impossible to communicate to him anyway, and I would never trust him. What we need to focus on is learning how to combat the jutsu that was used on me."

Tomo's tail flicked back and forth as she said, "But how can Danzo use her with only you as collateral? How is he possibly keeping tabs on her in the dream world?"

"I've seen Danzo at work. He has a variety of ninja at his disposal, and he uses those with rare abilities. I'm sure one of them are helping." He paused before saying, "Danzo's likely past trying to persuade her to work for him at this point. He'll use brainwashing on her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A masked ninja knelt and said, "Kakashi was released from the hospital today, my Lord. He is at his apartment, along with the ninneko it seems. We can track their movements, but the jutsu barrier inhibits us from listening."

Danzo nodded to his subordinate. "Continue tracking them. There is nothing else to be done at the moment."

The ROOT member gave a small nod and flickered out of the room. Danzo leaned back in the Hokage's chair. His chair.

There was still work to be don though. Chiisai still wasn't fully under his control yet. Her physical condition meant he could not harm her, not when she was so valuable. But the psychological tactics had proven very useful. It wouldn't be long before she would obey his every order. And even if she were to resist, he still had his trump card. Years of storing chakra were about to be paid in full.

He lifted his hand to the bandage covering his eye and smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi adjusted his gaze and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed the box on the table until now. "I have a package?"

It sat next to a stack of newspapers."It was here when I arrived," Tomo said.

He grabbed the box and lifted it up. There wasn't much weight to it, and it didn't smell suspicious. But he usually never received anything in the mail. And considering the political climate, it wasn't good news. The box faltered in his shaking grip, and he cursed under his breath.

He sat it back down. "No address too, eh?" His mind instantly went to Chiisai, hoping that she had somehow managed to contact him. Or maybe it was a ploy, and the box had some powdered poison meant to kill him.

Though hesitant, Kakashi lifted the lid. In the box, cushioned between layers of pale tissue paper, was a silver medallion. The ninja frowned as he held it in his calloused fingers. His dark eye narrowed in on the carved image: an animal with a bear's body, an elephant's nose, a tiger's feet, an oxen tail, and eyes resembling a rhinoceros'.

There was silence for a moment. It was hard to believe it, to see it with his own eye. It shouldn't be possible, not after all that had happened. Could it be from Chiisai? He gut told him no, though he wished it with all his heart. No, this wasn't her style. But the only person he could think of should be gone forever.

Tomo squinted at the creature decorating the jewelry. "What is that?"

"The Baku," he said, "otherwise known as The Dream-Eater."


	21. Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive material in this chapter- discussion of sexual assault/ torture in imprisonment

"Stand."

Chiisai stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the man. "I can't."

His voice was like the sound of drums before battle. "STAND."

She knew what would happen if she didn't. They always used the same threat on her, and it always worked. So, with her eyes heavy from exhaustion, Chiisai struggled out of the chair. Her body still suffered from nerve damage, and the pain struck like pins on her calves. She gripped the sides of her chair and pushed off. But she wouldn't be able to use the chair as support. The man in front of her wouldn't accept that, he never did.

He nodded when she finally rose. The dark circles under her eyes contrasted her pale skin. She was weak, but that meant it would be easier for him in the long run. He allowed her to stand for several more moments before he said, "Sit."

Chiisai closed her eyes as the cycle began. She sat back down, repeating in her mind the constant string of words that kept her sanity in check. _You will not break me. I am Karasu Chiisai, and I love Kakashi. I will not break. I am Karasu Chiisai, and I have been through much worse._

"Stand."

Again, she rose up out of her chair.

"Sit."

Her muscles were already straining, but she followed his command. The man continued to repeat those two words, and Chiisai continued to obey. Her lungs struggled to keep up, her legs twitched from exertion. She hated herself for it, for physically being unable to do a simple task. Eventually, her body couldn't keep up. Sweat trickled down her brow and she stood, and sat, and stood, and sat, until finally, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor.

"You lasted longer yesterday."

Chiisai braced her palms on the cold concrete. She couldn't end it like this, she needed to stand. But her forearms wouldn't support her weight.

The man's steps echoed on the walls. His tone was calloused, low, and mocking. "You are weak, defenseless. Pathetic. They told me you had one of the greatest powers ever heard of." He stopped right in front of her, as if she were groveling at his feet. "And look at you. You can't even pick yourself up off the ground."

There were no tears in her eyes when he crouched down. He gripped the back of her shirt and lifted her up so he could look into her eyes. "How many people have you tortured with your great and mighty power? How many times have you altered their memories? You've acted like a god, but you're nothing but dirt."

_I am Karasu Chiisai, and I will not break. I am Karasu Chiisai, a librarian in Konoha…._

"You're selfish. Prideful. You abuse your powers and justify it by working under the Third and Fifth Hokage. What a waste." He pulled her closer. His breath was hot on her skin as he barked, "You are nothing. Do you hear me? You are worthless." He extended his fingers and released her. She fell to the ground. "You deserved what Hitoshi did to you. And I'm surprised he even wanted you. Just look at you. You deserve everything that's happened to you."

_I am Karasu Chiisai, and I will not break._

"Tell me, how many people have you killed?"

She didn't bother trying to get up. _I am Karasu Chiisai, and I have killed so many._

"Tell. Me."

"Ninety-two." _I am Karasu Chiisai._

"Name them. All of them."

Her lips were chapped as she replied, "Karasu Kuroi, Karasu Gina, Uchiha Teyaki, Uchiha Uruchi..."

With each name, their faces appeared in her mind, their dreams echoing around her. Even with her eyes opened the images poured out. Tears trickled down her face, and her voice became smaller and smaller until it was a choked whisper. _My name is Karasu Chiisai, and I am a murderer._

The man smiled as her sobs filled the room. She couldn't even finish the list now. It was progress. "Good," he said. "I look forward to tomorrow's session." He opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Fu appeared and picked her up, her body almost weightless in his arms. He then transferred her to her room.

And when the tears had stopped, when she finally opened her eyes, the scream would not come out. Her body stiffened at the sight, knowing that his lips were on her neck, and her ribs were broken, and his hand slid down her naked body. It was so cold, she felt numb from the icy air, but she could still feel him on her.

Chiisai squeezed her eyes tight, but the lavender walls of her bedroom had already fulfilled their purpose.

_I am Karasu Chiisai, and I am worthless. I am Karasu Chiisai, and I deserve this._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was her dark brown hair trailing behind her, glinting auburn in the sunlight. It was her eyes, clear as night, gazing into his. Her hand gripping tight, afraid to let go, holding fast to him as her anchor. It was her arms crossed, head raised defiantly, a stubborn frown etched on her delicate features. Her steady breathing at night and her body curled against him, shutting out the loneliness that had plagued both of them for so long. The feel of her gentle touch, her cool skin warmed by his calloused hands.

And then time stilled, and she stood before him. Her head tilted to the side, her bangs covering her closed eyes. A small smile played on the lips he so desperately wanted on his. He wanted her eyes on him, her hands roaming his body, her voice whispering his name. If only he could reach out his hand to her, to take her in his arms, to feel her scars lining the small of her waist. He wanted to sink his fingers into her skin, to grip her slender curves and pull her against him tight. He was never going to let her go, not ever again.

But as the clock refused to turn, he realized the Chiisai in front of him wasn't real. He would never be able to see her again, to feel her, to hear her voice. She was gone, and she hadn't even said goodbye. Why hadn't she said goodbye? Why had she broken her promises to him?

Time began to turn once again. The hands of the clock spun faster and faster, whirling as fast as the wheels of his Sharingan. Terror seized him, possessed him, and forced him to his knees. His body trembled at the realization. He couldn't stand, couldn't think. He only saw her in front of him, knowing that this couldn't be happening, but it was, and he could do nothing to stop it. She was already fading from his line of vision, disappearing forever, and as the madness passed Kakashi began to comprehend what was now before him.

It was the loose dirt underneath his hands, staining his knees. It was the gray chiseled tombstone towering over him, denying him the chance to look away. His heart breaking, afraid to let go, to know that his anchor was no more. His arms shaking, his head bowed low, the tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. His breath catching in his lungs and his body unable to support his weight, because the loneliness was suffocating like before, and why did it hurt to breathe, to live without her? The weight was crushing him, god, why was there so much pain in his chest, why was the air like lead-

Kakashi didn't register that he had opened his eyes. There was only darkness and the warm tears running down the sides of his face, his hair damp and cold from sweat. His heart beat wildly against his chest as if it fought to break through the skin.

Why wasn't Chiisai here? Why was there so much darkness and how could he be alone? She was supposed to be here in his arms. He was going to keep her safe, so protect her. She promised she wouldn't abandon him, so why was he alone? And the pain, god, why did it hurt so much?

But then he saw the trickle of moonlight staining the wall. The sheets were damp, and his fingers gripped the blankets so hard his muscles ached.

Kakashi was in his apartment, and it was night, and Chiisai wasn't there. But...she wasn't dead, no- Danzo had her.

Kakashi, with shallow breaths, pulled himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. The tears hadn't stopped, and he didn't bother trying to stop them. It still hurt to breathe, and his heart felt like it was chained to the ground. The nightmare...Had it been a message from Chiisai, or was it one of his usual haunts?

Kakashi remained there in the quiet for several moments, waiting until the shaking stopped before sliding out of bed. The burden of past events hung like a noose around his neck, but Kakashi refused to give into the pain. So the jonin took a step forward, and another, and another.

Rage began to rise and mix with the anguish inside him. He yearned for Chiisai, couldn't bare to be without her, yet she had disappeared to protect him. And why? Because Danzo had made his move.

It was Danzo that had caused so much turmoil in Chiisai's life, and in Kakashi's. It was Danzo who had stalked them and had prompted Hitoshi to kidnap Chiisai, to cause so much suffering. It was Danzo who now used Kakashi's life against Chiisai, making her forfeit her freedom to serve him.

And it was Danzo who was soon going to face justice, to pay for all the crimes he had committed.

"What are you doing?" Tomo's voice broke through the darkness, but it didn't surprise him. He turned his head to see her bright eyes in the shadows.

His voice was hard as he replied, "Getting dressed."

She could sense his agenda, could see the determination set in his movements. "Kakashi." Tomo paused and looked up at him. "We should make plans before we do anything. It won't be long before Danzo comes for us."

He snapped his vest into place and said, "So we need to make use of what little time we have." Kakashi opened the top drawer of his nightstand and began filling his pockets with weapons and scrolls. "What of our allies?"

Her yellow eyes squinted up at him, but she didn't comment. "There are several of Nekobaa's who have agreed to help."

"Can you track TonTon?"

"Yes, of course," she replied

He nodded to himself and said, "Then Pakkun can track Chiisai."

"What are you planning?"

He turned to face her. "Summon the ninnekos. All of you will need to remove your scent."

He picked up the silver medallion on his nightstand, along with Icha Icha. He placed the necklace over his head and hid it under his vest, hoping that his theory was correct. His fingers now gripped onto the book. He took a deep breath and opened the worn copy. The photo of he and Chiisai at the Snow Festival stared back at him. The memory of them laughing in the hotel appeared in his mind. His knuckles turned white against the book, wondering if things could ever go back to the way things were. Kakashi would save her- he had to- that he knew. But after everything was over, would she ever smile like that again?

"Kakashi?"

The ninja slammed the book closed and slid it in his back pocket. The photograph was the only physical evidence of her existence, and he planned on keeping it safe. "How soon can they get here?"

She hopped up on the desk and replied, "A few minutes. You'll have to help me with the special summons." Her eyes narrowed as she added, "And you still haven't explained anything, human."

"Danzo has been biding his time with us, waiting until we make a move. He can't kill me as long as I'm his collateral. But I know far too much, and he'll need me out of the way."

She flicked her tail in disapproval. "I'm afraid where this is going."

"He's going to eventually try to control Chiisai without using me."

The ninneko had to resist the urge to unsheath her claws. "You will be killed then."

"I believe so," he nodded. Why else would Danzo leave them alone like this?

"Then what are you going to do?"

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and sank his teeth into the thumb. A bead of blood seeped through the wound as he replied, "Let's summon everyone first. You know how I hate repeating myself."


	22. Recruiting

Pakkun's claws dug into the dirt with each small stride in the shadows. He sniffed the air, careful to keep out of sight. Severall of the ANBU were nearby, but the ninken knew better. All of those years serving Kakashi had taught him much. 

The scent strengthened as he headed farther into the village. All signs pointed into a specific place, though Pakkun knew not to assume. But after several more blocks and slipping through rat-infested alleyways, the towering red building came into view. The scent of books had taken him into the center of Konohagakure. The ninken shook his head and sighed.

Chiisai was locked away within the walls of the village's most guarded building- the hokage's mansion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Danzo sat down in the chair beside Chiisai's bed. The wood creaked under his weight, and it was the only sound in the room. 

Danzo smoothed out the wrinkles of his robe and said, "You are a very stubborn woman."

She didn't reply. The room was dimly lit as she stared straight ahead. Fu stood on the other end of the room like a shadow, always keeping a watchful eye on her. 

"You've completed every mission asked of you," Danzo continued, "and the reports are quite extraordinary." He shook his head and tsked, "Yet you still fight against me in so many ways."

She gritted her teeth.. He must love watching her writhe. Yet Danzo had put a stop to most of his tactics. The walls were painted a different color now, the torture sessions recently had come to a halt. He had tried to break and rebuild her, but his efforts had proven in vain. She was too exhausted to feel relief or happiness; there was only anxiety and paranoia at his next scheme. She couldn't break, not when Kakashi's life hung in the balance. And she had come so close one too many times.

"I'm not like the members of ROOT," she struggled to say. But as the words left her mouth, another thought arose. _Why shouldn't Kakashi be left to die? He's what started all of this, him finding those damned journals, discovering my abilities- it had all started with him. And what has my life been like since meeting him? Hell. Absolute hell. He promised to protect me, to keep me safe; but my life has been everything but that. Kakashi can't be trusted. Maybe he'd be better off-_

Chiisai's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, as if to force the thoughts out of her mind. What was she thinking? Kakashi had saved her countless times. She loved him, she loved the way his calloused fingers warmed her skin, his hopeless sighs, the feeling of him pressed against her at night. He was her light that kept the darkness at bay. And without him, she was falling completely apart.

Danzo saw the tears staining Chiisai's cheeks but didn't comment. Instead, he said, "You're more alike with ROOT than you realize, child." He leaned closer to her, his breath warm against her skin. His gaze met the sadness in her eyes as he said, "I see the darkness inside you. It grows with each day." He paused and added, "What you lack is hardness of the heart."

She managed to whisper, "You use my heart against me."

Danzo didn't betray any emotion as he replied, "At the moment, it is of necessity." If he had known about her as a child, then his ROOT tactics would have worked effortlessly. However, the woman before his eye had remarkable strength to resist such techniques. But Chiisai, he now knew, would never be persuaded to join his ranks, and she wouldn't break under his torture, at least break and be of any use to him. The brainwashing had the best results, but there wasn't enough time. Fu could quicken the progress.

Danzo made a mental note before he stood and turned to the door. "I'll have someone bring you some mochi ice cream. Chocolate is your favorite, is it not?" He paused for a moment and finished with, "Or perhaps a glass of milk. As I recall, it helps you sleep."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura couldn't sleep.

She watched as the small glass bottles shimmered under the blaring lights. Thin liquids, ground bark, crumbled dried leaves and flowers; each poisonous ingredient available to Konoha sat before her green eyes. Yet each form of toxin had the potential for healing in some shape or form. If one broke the components down to the cellular level, they could be reconstructed to benefit the body.

Lady Tsunade said that a great healer had to be an expert on poisons, and the woman had drilled that into her star pupil during the third quarter of her training.

But the Fifth Hokage was now hidden away for her recovery. To Sakura, it didn't make sense that such a strong woman had given into her own despair. She had always liked her liquor, but the limits were always set, her responsibilities as a leader prioritized over her feelings. What had Sakura missed during these past few weeks to not have seen it? Now her mentor and guide these past two years was gone, leaving Sakura to fend for herself, both in her studies and in the emergency room.

The pink-haired kunoichi squinted down at the scroll beside her, memorizing each ingredients' known side effects.

Her obsession with this had left her bewildered. It plagued her every moment of every day, and it had begun with the dreams. The constant images streamed in her sleeping mind, of ground up dried leaves, of Kabuto hovering over flasks filled with bubbling liquid, and the idea of a poison-infused jutsu, a technique that activated itself on the cellular level in the victim, killing them from the inside out.

It was a preposterous nightmare. Such innovations didn't exist, how could they? The science around such a jutsu was years from being discovered. Even Kabuto couldn't design such a concoction.

But the dreams continued to come every night, and Sakura couldn't stand it any longer.

So she awoke one morning, dressed, and headed to the lab. Every night since she had been researching. She crossed referenced her dreams to the various plants in Konoha's herb garden, but none matched the dark leaves that haunted her mind. But it's darker pigmentation seemed more suited for a ground plant under dense forest, or perhaps in higher elevations...like the mountains up north, close to the borders of the Land of Fire.

The kunoichi tensed. Was that a noise down the hall?

She silently stepped to the side and slipped towards the door. Chakra was already gathering in her fist. Why was she so anxious? She hadn't been doing anything wrong.

A figure flickered into view. Her arm reared back at the ready, but as her green eyes recognized him the chakra fizzed away. Of course, that didn't stop the momentum, and her fist collided with his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she said, "Kakashi-Sensei?" Half of his face was hidden in shadow but she recognized that wild silver hair anywhere. "I'm so sorry!" Immediately her hands glowed with healing chakra. Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would never falter with just a punch. Something was wrong.

He gave a weak smile as he replied, "I fear I may be in need of some assistance."

Sakura knelt down beside him as he shifted to face her.

The overhead light shined bright on the rest of Kakashi's face. His headband no longer covered his eye. What battle had he been in, especially one so close to home? He must have overused his Sharingan.

The jonin's eye opened, and Sakura gasped as she peered into the spinning red and black iris of his Sharingan.

The hard lines of his furrowed brows replaced his once faint smile. Kakashi activated the eye jutsu as he said, "It's about time you woke up."

"What are you-"

Sakura gripped onto his vest though there was no pain. A fog seemed to lift from her mind, a haze only penetrable by the Sharingan. Memories long forgotten shifted into focus, of a small-bodied librarian with dark hair.- Kakashi's girlfriend? But no, that wasn't-

Sakura's grip slacked as the memories quickened. The librarian had been his girlfriend, and she had known things about Sakura, of her dreams and wishes, of her longing for Sasuke. Sakura had called her psychic, and said her secret was safe with her. The woman was always injured, and she made Kakashi happy.

"Sensei…" She frowned at her old teacher. "What…"

Kakashi watched her as he asked, "Do you remember?"

She nodded. The images were starting to make sense, and her brain was finally putting two and two together. "Your girl-"

He brought a finger to his masked lips, and her voice died at the silent demand. "That's good enough. I need your help."

Her eyes flickered to the poisons on the table. The dreams came to mind again, and now the memories of Chiisai were intact. The woman had known her dreams. She hadn't been psychic at all. The dreams of the jutsu- it had been a message from Chiisai.

Sakura stood as she replied, "I think I already am." And if the message about the poison-jutsu was true, what she really needed was Lady Tsunade's insight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was easy finding her way to Lady's Tsunade's, since Tomo had been there several times. A few other ninnekos accompanied her to track the number of guards and their movements in and around the facility. The other ninnekos were stationed around Kakashi's apartment, and the most skilled had the job of using a transformation technique to appear as Kakashi, though it wouldn't last long.

Tomo, on the other hand, had one simple task: exchanging information with Tonton, Lady Tsunade's ninja pig. The recovery facility, isolated in the forest, was heavily guarded and didn't allow visitors. However, no one really bothered watching over a pig taking a bathroom break. And once Tonton smelled Tomo's scent, she would soon be heading out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You really should be thanking me. After all, I'm helping you in more ways than one._

Chiisai ignored the voice.

_Are your really going to ignore me again? I'm just a voice you created, Chiisai. A ghost of your past._

"You seem distracted from the mission," Fu said.

Her hands suddenly curled into fists. Distracted? Really? Her body was physically unable to walk, and she could even brush her hair or change clothes. She was skin and bones, and was being held captive by a madmen who had tortured her for days. Not only that, but she had helped him. Did anyone even remember her? Was she just a ghost, a figment of someone's imagination? And through all of this, the only person she care about had his life dangling by a thread.

A cool breeze lifted the strands of her hair. It felt as if her chest was swelling. Anger rose inside her suddenly, rage and sorrow and hatred boiled and spilled out of herself. She didn't know what to think or what to feel, but everything that she had bottled up the past few days was finally released. Darkness seeped out of her skin like smoke. It twisted around her, glowing hot-red with her own fury. Fu instantly reached for her, but Chiisai was faster in the Dream World. She grabbed him by the wrist, and his skin sizzled with the energy radiating from her, forcing him to remain still. 

"Stand down," Fu commanded. 

Chiisai's eyes glowed as she replied, "I thought you and your master wanted to me to embrace the dark, Fu. Well, here it is." Her voice boomed and shook the dream tree, her chakra crackling like thunder during a storm. The glass orbs began to fall and shatter on the ground one by one. 

"You will obey, or Kakashi will suffer the consequences." His voice was hard, his determination set in the crease of his brows. 

Chiisai's laughter filled the chamber as her grip tightened on his wrist. "You'll need to wake up in order to do that." The darkness continued to grow around her, and the clouds of smoke took form around them. "Unfortunately for you, I have the upper hand."

Chains appeared on Fu's wrists and ankles. The weight of them forced him to his knees. He gave a wince as his chakra gathered around the metal, leaving him just enough to stay alive. "I'm sure you recognize these chains form my memories," Chiisai said. She pushed herself up off the ground. The nightmare creatures surrounding her followed as she hovered next to the dream tree. 

"You know what I find most interesting about our present Hokage? I can never find him in the Dream World." Chiisai's hand pressed against the bark of the tree. Cracks appeared on it, the tree splintering under the weight of her will. Her nightmare creatures attacked it, devouring the tree like a fire on a dry plain. There was soon nothing left. 

Chiisai turned to Fu and snapped her fingers. The ROOT member released a strangled cry as she poured chakra into his body. His screams reverberated off the walls as the chains sucked the chakra dry, leaving his skin scorched and raw. It was the exact same way her father had treated her, and she couldn't help but relish in satisfaction at his crumpled body. He had watched her suffer in silence for days and had done nothing. He was a Root member, and therefore, and extension of Danzo. And oh, how she wanted him to hurt. 

Chiisai bent down in front of him as his chest heaved with exhaustion. "You won't remember this once you wake up. That's been my gift to you," she said. "But tonight, you're going to help me find your master." Her hands glowed as she added, "Right after I finally rip that cursed seal from your tongue." 


	23. Planned Accordingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD vibes in this chapter.

Light glinted off the glass vials inches from Kakashi's hand. "You made all of these?"

Sakura squinted one eye at the microscope and muttered, "It's not perfected. And it's all hypothetical."

The jonin shook his head. "Chiisai may have planted the thought in your mind, but the situation is indeed real."

Her finger rotated the lower knob on the machine as she surveyed his blood sample. "I just don't see how it's possible," she replied. "Our technology isn't that advanced." But she had read the scientific journals, she had heard of future experimental methods, and now she saw it right before her eyes.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and said, "Orochimaru and Kabuto working together-"

"That's impossible!" Sakura pulled away from the microscope and looked Kakashi in the eye. "If Danzo was the one to poison you, that would make he and Orochimaru allies." Danzo was a cold and, admittedly, creepy old man. But to make himself close to Orochimaru? And would he know Sasuke's location? No, she couldn't hope on that. It couldn't be true.

Kakashi saw the familiar expression on Sakura's face and wondered if he himself looked the same way for the past few weeks. He placed his hand on the table, the cold steel welcoming against his fingers. It was almost as cold as Chiisai's skin the last time-

The jonin shook his head and said, "What did you see?"

"It's…" She shook her head. "I don't want to say it, but it's amazing. There are microscopic seals imprinted on these plant enzymes. The poison must be dormant in your body until the proper hand seals are performed."

Lady Tsunade had trained her well, no doubt. But her stiff body language showed something else. "And?"

Sakura glanced away. "I've studied similar symptoms before, along with the same organic signatures."

His fingers curling into fists were the only sign of emotion. "Chiisai's seizures."

"Yes," she nodded, "except much more potent. From the dreams I've had, I've narrowed it down to two possibilities." Her voice softened as she finished, "They don't have a cure though." She gestured to the vials. "These serums may be able to treat the symptoms for a short while, but they won't be able to save you." Her green eyes settled on Kakashi. "I've had dreams of another plant though that may prove useful."

His patience was wearing thin. "I need any information you have, Sakura."

The kunoichi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I've never heard of it. It's dark colored, lives close to the ground, and looks like it would thrive in the mountain areas. I saw Kabuto grinding the leaves up. He was making a serum to help Orochimaru's hands."

His hand clenched the necklace around his neck, his thumb rubbing over the Baku depiction. Chiisai was still on their side, thank goodness. "The mission I went on a few weeks ago- we went to one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts. We brought back samples left behind that match your description." Chiisai had showed him the dream she saw that started the mission, the man whose village thrived because of its natural healing plants. It seemed too long ago to think about.

Chiisai must have known what would happen once she returned to the village. What all had she been up to? Had she taken precautions to ensure her own safety? It was clear she hadn't been broken yet, because he was still alive. But how long could she hold on?

"We need to hurry," Kakashi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Look how much you've grown. You managed to get through most of the traps Fu's laid in his own mind. But can you actually break the cursed tongue seal?_

Chiisai, eyes glowing in rage, poured her chakra into Fu. The chains digging into his wrists glowed as it absorbed the expanding chakra. Chiisai managed to break through the shell of another trap, but another one sprung up in place. A curse tore from her lips and she jumped back as the barricade snapped down. There was little time, but even with her chakra she could only work so fast. Fire emanating from her clenched fists, Chiisai reared her arm and lunged for the wall. Smoke filled her nostrils as it disintegrated before her. Fu's brain was a landmine of traps.

_At least you've found a way to expend your undying rage. Congratulations._

"Shut. Up." Chiisai snarled at the voice. Whether it were real or not, she didn't care. All she knew was that she hated it, hated and needed it.

Her eyes flickered with electricity as she yelled, "I will break that damned seal, along with its damned maker!"

_Ah yes, that is your current goal, isn't it? Destroying Danzo like he destroyed your life? He's even made you forget about your Farm Boy, hasn't he?_

Chiisai forced herself through another trap in Fu's mind and replied, "I'm destroying Danzo in order to free Kakashi!" She had to destroy Danzo. She had to break his mind like he broke hers. Chiisai would make him suffer just as she-

_Riiiight. I'm sure Kakashi would be so proud to see you now. You're doing so fine on your own._

"He would!" Chiisiai roared back. Electricity shot out around her as she repeated, "I'm doing this to protect him!"

She felt the memories coming up on her then, and Fu was completely forgotten. Though she tried to resist, there was little to be done. What would it be this time? She was tired of remembering and not remembering, tired of the terrors lingering in her mind. She had had too many seals placed on her memories and one too many brainwash attempts from Danzo. And if she couldn't control her mind, then the dream world suffered.

Chiisai was now facedown, the dead grass coarse against her skin. Kakashi's navy pants creasing as he crouched down beside her. "Don't let your pride stop people from helping you when you need it," He had said. "It's insulting to the ones who care about you."

The sting of a kunai gliding along her thigh, the sound of cloth ripping and the heat of Hitoshi's breath in her ear. "I wouldn't want to ruin such soft skin more than I have to."

Kakashi caressing her scratched and bruised face. The frigid cold stealing her breath away. The jonin sighing, his head tilting down as he whispered, "I've been in love with you for quite some time I'm afraid."

Danzo's hard expression, lavender walls...

Chiisai's nails dug into her skin, her body shaking as tears streamed down her face. "He...would not be proud...He would not…"

She didn't notice the tears already staining her shirt or the shaking of her hands. All she knew was that she loved Kakashi and she had made a terrible mistake. Where was Kakashi? She needed him. No, he needed her. But how could she protect him?

Her knees dug into the ground, her sobs reverberating off the invisible walls of the dream world. Her chakra was already reaching beyond Fu's mind as it attempted to release the overwhelming energy inside. No, she needed to take control, she needed to stop this before the villagers-

Chiisai didn't even notice Fu's kunai as it launched straight into her heart.


	24. Shifting the Tides

Red seeped into Chiisai's clothing, but the seconds passed and still she and Fu stayed in the dream world. _The dream should have died with her,_ Fu thought.

The grip on his kunai tightened. The air around him shimmered with energy as a gale of wind rushed towards him. It was like a pressure being released, and Fu steeled himself as it burst past him. His clothes rippled in it's wake, and his foot slid. He had felt this twice before when he had interrogated prisoners within their mind. The wave of chakra meant a seal had been broken- a seal that he had somehow overlooked.

His eyes widened. Her overwhelming chakra- could it have-

Fu stood, suddenly frozen and unable to move. He watched as the skin on Chiisai's back weaved itself together, knitting the hole that had been there moments ago. She coughed as if coming up from water, heaving as the pressure lifted off of her mind. A seal had indeed broken, and all of Chiisai's hidden memories flooded back.

She and Itachi had spent countless moments deep within the dream world as her body struggled to heal. She had promised Kakashi 63 days until she returned to the Leaf, leaving Itachi that length of time to train her. The information he had left now breathed into her skin, lighting her up from within.

Chiisai was in control. And for the first time since being under Danzo's rule, her mind finally stilled.

Slowly, she stood and turned. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but Fu saw her composure reflected in her eyes. Gone was the woman who had cowered before him, whose eyes were constantly red and swollen from tears.

She paused and flexed her hands, allowing her chakra to bloom from her fingertips. The colorful energy expanded in front of her, coming together to form a shadow clone. Without acknowledging Fu, the real Chiisai flickered out, leaving her duplicate to watch over the frozen ROOT member.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii

Kakashi tensed as Sakura re-entered the lab. He watched from the shadows, but slowly relaxed. In her hand gripped a small bag labeled "Mission 15607: Trace Materials."

He stepped out into view and said, "You're back sooner than expected."

She shrugged. "Lady Tsunade used to assign me to examine trace materials, and your mission was already on my pre-approved list."

"How long will it take to examine and prepare a cure?"

Sakura shook her head and replied, "I'm not sure. From what I've heard of this plant, it's molecular structure sounds complex, and the sample we have has long since dried up. But we'll have to work with what we-"

Her green eyes suddenly widened, and Sakura stared at him with pupils dilated. Her knuckles went white against the bag. Kakashi frowned and touched her shoulder. "Sakura."

She gasped for air and leaned against the table for support. "Chiisai...She was just in my mind."

Kakashi took a deep breath, but his mind raced just as fast as his heart. Was Chiisai still in control? Was this Danzo's doing? If Chiisai wanted to stop them she could easily have done so. Unless this was a trap and Danzo's men would be here any minute. "What did she say?"

"She...she didn't say anything. I think- I think she wanted to see you. Kakashi, I felt her emotions." Sakura paused and shook her head. "She's about to do something dangerous, but she's in control of herself. There was purpose behind her feelings. She misses you so much." Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "And...She's so sorry. She's sorry for everything."

Kakashi closed his eye. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his thinking, but gods, he missed her. Her petite curves nestled against him, the sound of her laughter, her annoyed remarks- would any of those moments ever happen again?

No, he couldn't grieve for the loss that had yet to occur. He needed to control himself. He needed to save Chiisai before Danzo decided to kill him.

The sound of nails on tile yanked him back to reality. Sakura and he both drew kunais.

Pakkun sprinted in. "Kakashi," he panted, "Lady Tsunade- she needs us!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai sat hidden deep within the dream world, her figure small against the dream tree. Her breath could be seen in the chilly air around her as she exhaled. Her chakra expanded with each breath, until it was perfectly in sync.

She closed her eyes, summoning a map of the lands. Now that her chakra had broken the seal, the knowledge meant to be hidden from Danzo had come into light. She and Itachi had recounted the likely scenerios of her return to the Leaf, and that information needed to be hidden until the proper time. Luckily, Itachi had excelled in fuinjutsu, and her chakra had a knact for breaking fuinjutsus placed on her mind.

With the seal now undone, her priorities had shifted into focus. And now was the time to act.

Find the cure. Save Kakashi. Defeat Danzo. Save the village.

But to find the cure. Unfortunately, She had never met Kabuto, so she would not be able to recognize his chakra. But with Orochimaru…

A chill ran down her spine. She only met Orochimaru once as a child, but the image of his smile still held power over her. His dreams were almost worse than his aura. Of course, that meant his chakra should be easy to locate.

Fear crept under her skin, and she allowed it to sink into her. The memory of facing him when she was a child surfaced. His dark smile, her frozen terror, his welcoming embrace. Needles. Blood in vials. Her father watching as Orochimaru poked and prodded her. But her ability wasn't a jutsu, and the power could not be replicated. Disappointment from the madman, relief within her, anger from her father.

_He's the reason you saw me as a monster, Chiisai. He blackmailed me, told me he would steal you from me and dissect you unless I gave him the information he needed. Everything I did was to protect-_

Chiisai grimaced and waved her hand aside, forcing the voice to fade like the wind. No, she would not listen to the voice, not anymore. There could be no distractions for what she was about to face.

The map shifted, weaving past the Leaf and up through the Land of Fire. Across the Valley of the End, pass the border, and into the wilderness of another country. Underground tunnels. A terrifying presence. _There._

Chiisai opened her eyes. The orb to Orochimaru's mind grew in size, and she reached out with her hand. She flinched as she grazed the barrier, its icy chill like a burn on her skin. No, she could not retreat any longer, not with Kakashi's life dangling at its end.

Kakashi. His smiling eye surfaced in her mind. Six Paths, she missed him. Her heart ached with the sudden need for his touch, to feel his warm and calloused skin. If only she had the strength to step into his mind and tell him how wrong she had been in her decisions. But she was a coward, and the only thing she could do was watch him through Sakura's eyes, praying that there would someday be a chance to see him face to face.

That sliver of hope sparked like a flame inside of her, and with one last deep breath, Chiisai stepped through the barrier and left the dream world behind.


	25. Lair of the Snake

Though the barrier to Orochimaru's dreams felt like ice, his mind was warm and humid. Chiisai's hands balled into fists and she bent her knees, readying herself for the traps that were bound to come forth.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion though as she made her way forward. There were other threads of chakra here, of people who were trapped by the overwhelming presence of Orochimaru. Was it from the bodies he'd overtaken, or from the ones who had tried to enter his mind and had failed?

The surface of Orochimaru's mind suddenly bubbled, rising and falling at a drastic pace. Hands tore through the pink membrane,and Chiisai stumbled back. Three people clawed their way upward and stood before her. Different genders, eyes half-opened, only a shell of what they once were. These must be the ninjas that Orochimaru switched bodies with-wasn't that the reason he wanted Itachi's brother? But now these people were filled with Orochimaru's will, and they all lunged straight for her.

She narrowed her eyes. Her hands flickered with chidori, and with the speed of a shinobi, Chiisai cut through their barrage. One female fell from the impact, but the other two jumped back and extended their hands. Snakes burst through their skin, racing toward Chiisai with mouths opened wide. Chiisai hurtled fireballs at them, but still the creatures came. Gritting her teeth, Chiisai jumped up in the air before ramming her fist back down in the ground. Fire flew up in a ring around her and propelled outwards. The creatures cried out, their skin cracking from the heat, and they crumbled into ash.

This was a mind of a shinobi, of a S-ranked Sannin that Chiisai could never beat in battle. Maybe in the mind she had the upper hand, but Orochimaru would still outwit her. It was only a matter of time.

Chiisai placed both palms to the smoking ground. Vines erupted from the surface and twisted themselves around the two enemies. Giant spikes erupted from the plants and tore through their bodies. Blood spilled from their wounds as they struggled against their binds. One body went limp, but another one had its mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Chiisai's dark eyes widened as she watched a hand burst open from his lips. The same person climbed out of the unhinged mouth and lunged once more toward her.

The ninja landed a punch to her gut. Chiisai's hand gripped onto the person's wrist, burning into his skin as he tried to land killing blow. She flickered out of his vision and reappeared behind him. Her chakra came to life as a kunai in her hand, and Chiisai thrusted it into his skull.

She didn't hesitate. With blood staining her hands, Chiisai immediately launched herself in the air and plunged her other hand into Orochimaru's mind. Scrolls appeared and unraveled themselves before her. She absorbed the information, mentally sifting through the poisons he and Kabuto had collaborated on. But no similarities of Kakashi's ailment came into focus. No, this couldn't be right. It had to be here, she hadn't come all this way to be left empty-handed. Chiisai furrowed her eyebrows. The data was all wrong. His mind-

Too late.

Orochimaru's mind enveloped her wrist and now crept up her arm, sucking her into his consciousness.

Laughter echoed in the air. Terror seized her as the ground sucked her feet down. Her eyes scanned around her, but it was too dark to make out anything. Suddenly flames sprung up in columns around her, and giant white snakes silhouetted the walls. Their movements danced like shadows around her.

He was turning the landscape of his mind into a nightmare. Chiisai summoned her chakra, her eyes glowing white. The energy permeated his mind, erasing the scene around her. His mind hissed at her surging energy. It released her, and Chiisai struggled to catch her breath as her heart thundered against her chest. She couldn't let her fear overtake her-

"I know this chakra."

Chiisai stilled at his voice. Growing frantic, she turned around but found nothing.

"Yes, that face...You were much younger then, weren't you?"

She glared at the air around her but didn't respond. The shinobi loved toying with his victims, so at least it would give her more time to pinpoint his real mind.

"What do you plan to steal from me?"

More snakes appeared. She cried out as they hissed, their saliva singeing her skin with poison. Summoning her chakra once more, Chiisai let it cover her body like a shield. The snakes shot like arrows at her, and she weaved through them, slicing them with electricity from her hands. But there were too many and soon she was trapped, their dripping saliva burning holes in her shield. Chiisai flung her hands up, forcing her chakra out like a blast from a tailed-beast bomb. She cursed under her breath at the amount of chakra she had used. At this rate, she would give out soon.

"What magnificent power. The possibilities you possess..."

And then she froze. Orochimaru stood 10 meters away from her, his eyes slit with curiosity. "Why are you here?"

She swallowed, trying to reign in her fear at the sight of him. "A seal...injected into the body and poisons the victim once activated. You invented it."

"Ah, yes." He tilted his head. His tongue traced his lips, and Chiisai flinched as he smiled. "And you must want the remedy."

Chiisai hesitated, waiting for him to make a move. But the man only crossed his arms with impatience. He would never give the information freely. 

Chiisai straightened. "I'm willing to make a deal."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What can you offer me?"

Chiisai replied, "Take my body instead of the Uchiha's. With my power, you would be able to infiltrate any mind and possess anyone you wish. Every jutsu would be accessible to you, and you would be able to control those with a kekkei genkai. All I ask for is the cure and time to heal Kakashi-" She squeezed her eyes shut and corrected, "the victim."

He narrowed his golden eyes. The air grew chill as he said, "Hatake? I gave that poison to Danzo for specific reasons."

His presence felt like a weight on her. It forced the truth from her lips as she replied, "He's using it as blackmail against me in order to become Hokage."

Orochimaru threw back his head and laughed. Chiisai shrank back at the sound of it- darkness and coldness and death clung to his voice.

He then hissed, "He dares to double cross me?" His eyes made contact with Chiisai's. A smile crossed his lips, and Chiisai's fists instantly flared with her chakra. She widened her stance, ready for him to attack.

A chuckle left his lips as a scroll appeared in his hand. "The cure," he smiled. He tossed it to her.

Chiisai caught it. Information seeped into her skin. The chakra in her fists faded while the truth came to light in her mind. It lifted the weight off of her at the realization- she could now free Kakashi, and it was thanks to Orochimaru.

Chiisai lifted her head to him and asked, "You're giving it to me?"

He laughed once more, mocking her as he replied, "What use would it be to me now?"

Orochimaru was on her in an instant, his neck extending so that his bangs now grazed the side of Chiisai's face. His tongue caressed the shell of her ear as he said, "Make sure he suffers for his insolence, my little experiment."

She gasped as he extended his hand. Chiisai was left in darkness, and only then did she notice that Orochimaru- not she- had been the one to force her back into the dream world.


	26. The Final Push

Kakashi crouched on a branch not far from the cottage. A breeze ruffled the trees around him and cast dark shadows on he and Sakura. Clouds covered the stars and moon, cloaking them in darkness. Pakkun sat between them, his breathing heavy.

News of the Hokage's stirring had changed everything. Thanks to Tonton and Tomo, the two shinobi had made their way to the hidden cottage to find it crawling with ninja. The information had most likely already reached Danzo, which meant the Hokage's life was in danger. If Danzo truly wanted to rule the village, then Lady Tsunade had to be eliminated before she awakened.

Kakashi's Sharingan surveyed the area, taking in two figures inside the building. From the positioning, it seemed Lady Tsunade was still in bed, and Shizune sat beside her. How soon would Danzo act? If Kakashi could wake her and use his Sharingan, Chiisai's power could be broken. And if Lady Tsunade was truly stirring, then Chiisai must have some plan in mind. Six Paths, what he wouldn't give to speak to her right now. To see her onyx eyes peer through wisps of brown hair, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her lips parting to say his name.

The jonin squeezed his eyes shut. This was the wrong time to dwell on such things. "Sakura," he breathed, "what did you feel through Chiisai again?"

Her green eyes blinked in surprise. "She missed you, sensei. There was regret, and sorrow, and pain. But she was determined on doing something." Sakura closed her eyes and continued. "She was scared of something, of someone." Her nostrils flared as she added, "Like a snake." 

Sakura's green eyes flew open, her body tensing as she said, "Orochimaru. She needed something from him."

Kakashi froze. Goosebumps rose on his exposed skin. "She's getting the cure for the jutsu that's been placed on me. She's going into his mind." He shook his head, his hands curling into fists at her stupidity. What would that madman do if he felt her inside his mind? And how long until Danzo realized what was happening?

Kakashi stood, and the branch creaked from his shifting weight. "We need to act now. Pakkun, gather the ninnekos. I'll summon everyone else."

The small dog nodded, rose to his paws, and disappeared into the night. Kakashi turned to Sakura. He pulled a scroll from his back pocket, biting into his thumb. A droplet of blood surfaced on his skin as he asked, "How much has Lady Tsunade taught you?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai gazed down at the scroll, still in disbelief over what had just happened. Her body trembled as if Orochimauru was still before her, and she forced herself to take deep breaths. She needed to move. There was little time left, and Danzo would soon realize that she and Fu were still asleep.

The cure needed to get to an experienced medic-nin, one that could heal on a microscopic level and clean out the synthetic enzymes in Kakashi's body. A physical cure was attainable, but wouldn't be quick enough at this rate. Timing was everything, and if she missed her opening than Kakashi was good as dead.

The dream tree appeared in front of her, alerting her of the minds awake and still under her influence. She frowned at some of the flickering orbs. Her power over several citizens had diminished exponentially, and she cursed under her breath. The ones who personally knew her had needed more management when she had altered everyone's minds. Koshuu, Might Gai, Shizune, Izumo, and Kotetsu were on the verge of waking up from their memory stupor. The seal on Lady Tsunade had weakened as well. Damn, it had probably happened when she had lost control of her chakra.

Her fingers pressed into her temples. This wasn't good. Lady Tsunade's conscious had been locked away inside her mind, but if Tsunade's comatose even shifted a little, then Danzo would be made aware.

There was no time left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi flickered into view in front of the ninja, putting his arms up to deflect the sudden blow of the man's fists. They made eye contact, and Kakashi activated his Sharingan. He caught the man as he collapsed, the genjutsu taking effect.

His chest heaved with exhaustion as he pulled out a kunai, deflecting an attack from another ROOT ninja. Four had been taken down with his Sharingan, and two from Sakura's medical ninjutsu. Ninken and ninnekos created a line of defense, making sure no ninja escaped to alert others. Hopefully his chakra would hold up for a little longer. He couldn't defeat all of them with his dojutsu.

Kakashi ducked from a punch and swiped his foot out. The ninja leapt out of the way as he brought his hands together to form hand signs. The Sharingan spun with movement, and Kakashi instantly copied the fire jutsu, sending a wave of burning heat toward his opponent. The ninja appeared behind him, and Kakashi used substitution as he redirected the line of fight. Shurikens barreled their way towards him. The weapons tore through the edge of his sleeve as he darted to the side. He used substitution once more as the enemy came down on him and disappeared underground.

Kakashi's hand burst through the earth and grabbed the shinobi's ankle. The opponent had already formed hand signs, bringing the earth up to form a barrier. Kakashi cursed as his body rose up, stuck within the compact dirt, crushing his legs, his waist. Only one arm was free, so he couldn't use hand signs. As the ninja brought a kunai toward his heart, the ground suddenly quaked, and the rocks and dirt crumbled around him.

Sakura retracted her fist as she hurdled another one at Kakashi's opponent, Tomo joining her. Kakashi quickly rose to his feet and launched himself at another ninja, sending shurikens flying. Surprise shown in his eyes when the weapons imbedded themselves into the woman. It was suddenly quiet, and he caught her as she collapsed. Several bodies fell while in the heat of battle, and then there was only the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

"Chiisai," he whispered at the realization.

"Kakashi, Lady Tsunade!" Tomo pressed her paw into his foot. "We need to get to her!"

He nodded and laid the body down. They sprinted inside the house, busting down the locked door.

Shizune didn't rise when they entered. Her glowing hands hovered over Tsunade's body, and the phone lay on the floor abandoned. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said, "Chiisai was too late. I had already called him. I…I'm trying to reverse the effects. But…she won't wake up. I-I think I've killed her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai beat her fists against the dream tree, her chakra flickering like electricity around her. She had been too late. How could she save Lady Tsunade, and how could Kakashi be saved without her?

She had been useless after all, and Danzo had won. 

No, she shook her head, this couldn't be it. 

If she woke the Hokage now, then she could heal herself. Right? It was the only option left.

A shadow clone appeared beside her, and Chiisai handed her a scroll. "Give this to Sakura," she ordered. The clone nodded and vanished as she stepped into Shizune's mind.

"I'm here," she said aloud. Shizune's body tensed, her heartbeat quickening as Chiisai made her presence known. "Tell Sakura to heal Kakashi. I'm going to get Lady Tsunade. You'll need to make sure Kakashi's safe by then."

Shizune's voice echoed in her own mind as she said to everyone, "Chiisai's in my mind. Sakura, she said you could heal Kakashi. Do it now. She's going to wake Tsunade."

"I felt her inside my head too. It's…" Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before she turned to Kakashi. "Lie down beside Lady Tsunade, sensei. And be still. I've never done this before, so it may take some time."

Chiisai gazed through Shizune's eyes and saw confusion cross Kakashi's eye. Slowly, he nodded, and stepped towards the bed. "Just stay safe, Chiisai. Keep your body safe."

She nodded, though no one could see it. After one last glance at Kakashi, Chiisai slipped out of Shizune's mind and into Tsunade's. It was dark and quiet, and she extended her hand up as light radiated from her skin.

The Hokage's consciousness came into view. Dark patterns decorated its surface, the seal locking her mind in place. Danzo had been unsurprisingly competent when it came to fuinjutsu, and had created specialized seals to serve each of his ROOT bodyguards. And since Fu was a Yamanaka, he had complimented Chiisai's abilities nicely.

But Chiisai's chakra was great at breaking things. The seal was already significantly damaged from the last time her chakra had gotten out of control, and all she needed to do was give it one final push.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

He bent over the sleeping Hokage, his fingers on her eyelid. "Give me a moment with her," he said. Shizune and Sakura exchanged glances as he forced Tsunade's eye opened. He opened his eye, his Sharingan spinning as it stared straight into her mind.

Kakashi slipped in, landing in darkness. A small light flickered ahead, and he ran to it, seeking out the woman who haunted his dreams. Her small body came into view as she stood before a sealed door. Her body glowed as she forced her chakra into the seal, her body sliding back from the force.

He stood just behind her now, the scent of books lingering in her presence. His hand extended toward her shoulder, his body shaking, hoping that this was real, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Chiisai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her chakra faltered at the sound of his voice.

She didn't know how she had missed the creepy eye of his trailing her back. Fear raced through her, her heartbeat quickening at the thought of him here, here behind her, just a breath away. Slowly, Chiisai turned to face him. He had come for her even though she had betrayed him.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, gasping as he wrapped his arms around her, forcing her into an embrace. Her face crushed against the fabric of his vest, the zipper pressed against her forehead. Before she knew it, her body shook from her sobs, he tears running down her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

Kakashi pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "F-farm boy, I-"

His mask was already down, his lips crushed against hers. Electricity flickered off them as Chiisai's chest flooded with heat, of finally feeling his skin on hers again, of the taste of his lips on hers, of his tongue in her mouth. Her hands pressed into the sides of his face as she pulled him closer, needing him like he was oxygen, and sunlight, and water, and everything good in her life. He was here. 

Her eyes widened as she yanked herself back. Her breath came out in gasps as she said, "What are we doing? We don't have time!"

"You're right," he replied. Kakashi tugged his mask back up, his eye only leaving hers to crinkle up into a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you know I love you, so you'll think twice before off-handedly sacrificing your life." He opened his eye and added, "But in all seriousness, you're not dying on me again."

She forced chakra out of her hands and back into the seal. "I love you too. And that was one time- okay, maybe a couple," she frowned. Six Paths, had she almost died that much? Her tone changed as she tried to say Danzo's name, but her breath caught in her throat. Damned seal.

"We both miscalculated and suffered the consequences," Kakashi reassured her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, his breath on her neck as he said, "And I forgive you."

"You're too good for me. You know that, right?" Chiisai shook her head. Sweat beaded her forehead from the exertion, her heart still pounding against her chest. "Lady Tsunade can heal you once I break this."

His voice hardened as he grabbed her free hand. "But what will Danzo do to you?"

Her eyes widened as pain suddenly split her fingertips, causing her to stagger. A cry escaped her lips from its intensity, and she fell back. Kakashi caught her against his chest. Her chakra faltered, and she extended her hand out to stabilize it.

"What's wrong?"

"B-breaking fingers," she managed to choke out. "I'm waking up."

"Chiisai, he's going to kill you," he said. He tightened his hold on her, afraid she'd disappear too soon. "He's going to kill you, and you don't have a plan."

The pain tugged at her consciousness, her skin buzzing with the need to get back, to retreat to her body. Chiisai cried out as she forced her chakra into the seal, the heat like flames licking her skin as if she were in chains and a prisoner in her own mind. Another finger bent back with a snap.

She flickered in and out. She couldn't control it, her consciousness was already settling back into her body. But Lady Tsunade had to get free. Kakashi needed to be safe.

"Chiisai!"

She gave one last push, her chakra sizzling with determination.

Six Paths, she had to do this, there was no time-

Kakashi blinked as he stepped away from from Lady Tsunade's body. She bolted into a sitting position, wisps of blonde hair flying, her breaths sharp and staggered like kunais hitting targets.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried. Tears of reliefs flooded her eyes.

But Sakura's eyes were on Kakashi. She reached out to him and said, "Sensei, we need to heal you-"

He had already flickered out of the room.


	27. Shisui's Eye

Chiisai's eyes snapped opened. She tried to bring her hand to her chest, pain bursting all the way up her forearm. Danzo gripped her wrist, her pink skin fading to white. Her fourth and fifth finger bent at odd angles and were already swelling around the joints. She took a deep breath and forced her gaze away, but Danzo squeezed tighter.

A shadow appeared at the corner of her eyes. Fu knelt before Danzo and said, "There was a seal I had overlooked. Her chakra broke it and restored her sanity."

"Fu," he instructed, "guard the door. You are of no use of me here. Torune should be on his way to Lady Tsunade." Chiisai saw a flicker of the man out of the corner of her eye, and he was gone. Danzo's grip hadn't lessened and she was forced to stay where she was. She didn't even think her feet could carry her even if she tried to stand. And she was so very tired.

"I am disappointed in myself that I did not foresee Itachi's fuinjutsu. But he was always an intelligent shinobi, wasn't he?" Danzo shook his head slowly and added, "I did not want to go to such lengths so soon, but you have forced my hand, Chiisai." His fingers tightened around her skin, and she let out a cry as her body bent forward. "It is the only option left."

He stepped away from her. Chiisai pulled her wounded hand to her chest, cradling it against her. "Lady Tsunade will stop you," Chiisai whispered. "You won't stay Hokage for long."

A sigh escaped his lips as he replied, "Fighting words of the weak and desperate, child. I do, however, find it ironic that Itachi didn't tell you of this."

She flared her nostrils and let out a noise at the pain pulsating like a blades under her skin. "What are you talking about?"

Danzo placed his hand on the wrappings covering his eye. "I am aware that you were once in a relationship with Uchiha Shisui, were you not?"

It was a redundant question, seeing as he had used Fu to gaze into her mind back at her interrogation. The man knew everything possible about her, besides the information that had just been unsealed. Danzo's grim expression never changed as he said, "He was a remarkable ninja- Shisui of the Body Flicker, they called him. But his Mangeyko Sharingan rivaled all else."

Her eyes widened. Images of the past flickered across her vision. It was nighttime, and he had flickered through her open window. One of Shisui's eyes had been closed, and blood spilled down his cheek. There were tears in his other eye. He had kissed her, and that was the last time she ever saw him.

Chiisai stared up at Danzo's bandaged eye and she slowly shook her head. It was impossible. Itachi would have told her. He wouldn't have-

Of course he wouldn't have told her. He would have kept silent for her own good, for her safety. Damned Uchiha.

"You…How dare you." Her voice was low and her tone turned into a growl. "How dare you, you piece of trash!" She gripped the chair with her left hand and fought to stand. Her eyes were wild, her chest heavy with a new pain, one that crashed into her heart and consumed it in flames. 

Tears welled in her eyes, and her body teetered as she stood. "You don't deserve it. You don't deserve his Sharingan!" She pushed herself off the chair and launched herself at Danzo. His hand instantly went around her neck, stopping her in less than a second. Her tears dripped from her chin and splashed on to his fingers. "I'm going to kill you," she snarled. "His death is your fault!"

His expression didn't change as she struggled against him. "Shisui's plan was a temporary fix. Only extreme measures would have fixed the mess the Uchiha's had already caused."

Her nails dug into his hand as she fought against his hold. She couldn't believe his words or believe what was happening. Her heart was in her throat, and the tears wouldn't stop. Her legs gave out, and she was left dangling from Danzo's grasp. Her breath caught as her eyes landed on the bandages hiding Shisui's eye. Shisui had committed suicide to protect what was left of his Sharingan. He had left her, and she had spent years unable to remember his existence- his sideways grin, his soft curls underneath her fingers, his lighthearted laugh. And the man in front of her was responsible for it all.

Her body began to tremble as the memories poured into the back of her mind. Their secret meetings at the back of the library, his hands on her waist, his lips pressed against her neck. His cheesy puns, her fits of laughter, her elbowing him in his side. She thought she had moved passed this and accepted the fact that he was gone. She had spent 60 days learning to meditate in that abandoned city and move on from her past. But this- this new knowledge had here on the verge of losing all control of herself.

She would kill him.

Chiisai squeezed her eye shut, but Danzo went for her injured hand. He yanked at her already broken finger, and her mouth opened in a scream at the pain roaring in her ears.

"You will stay in reality as long as I see fit. You are my weapon, my tool of destruction. And now you will do exactly as I say." His eye narrowed as he threw her to the ground. Her head hit the seat of the chair as she fell, her hair flying up from the impact. She blinked, the room blurring around her. Time slowed. Danzo towered over her, the edges of his frame uneven though she squinted up at him. "Kakashi will die if you try to escape to the dream world," he said.

She gritted her teeth. "He's with the rightful Hokage," she whispered. "And he'll be cured by the time you get to him."

He went down in a crouch in front of her. Danzo's calloused fingers gripped her hair and yanked her head back to face him. The warmth of his breath grazed her skin as he smiled and said, "Kakashi is right outside the door."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi lifted his headband as he faced one of Danzo's men. Pakkun had led him to the Hokage's mansion when he left to find Chiisai. She was on the other side of the door, and he could already hear her cries of pain. His hands tightened into fists.

They shinobi was most likely the most-skilled of ROOT. He recognized the mask- it was the same man that had infiltrated the Hokage's room when Chiisai had returned. The shinobi had used the mysterious jutsu that had rendered Kakashi helpless as his body destroyed itself.

Kakashi's hand flashed to his side pocket as he grabbed a kunai. The air tensed as the ninja bent his knees, his hands readying for battle. The Baku medallion felt heavy around Kakashi's neck as he leaned forward, transferring his weight to his back leg.

A clank resounded as their kunais clashed. They drew back in a flash, shurikens flying. The ones Kakashi threw landed with definite thuds against the door behind Fu. Ninjutsu would be difficult in such an enclosed setting, and the two went back and forth with kicks and punches, using the narrow walls to each other's advantage. Both weaved through each other's attacks, and the only sounds were the shifting of clothing and hands blocking blows.

They drew back. Kakashi saw the man's chest heave with exhaustion, as if he himself had been in battle before Kakashi had arrived.

It was then that the ninja clutched his head, his steps staggered. There was a grunt, and the man collapsed to the ground. Kakashi felt the familiar buzz of Chiisai's chakra. Pain spread into the back of his mind, and Kakashi dug his fingers into his scalp. Suddenly, it disappeared, and his skin grew hot around his sternum. Kakashi let out a breath and dug out the necklace concealed beneath his vest. The medallion was hot even with in his gloved hand, and the animal design emitted a soft glow.

He narrowed his brow. It was known that necklaces controlling chakra existed, but were rare. The First Hokage's necklace came to mind, of how it helped control tailed-beast chakra. But this medallion seemed to help with Chiisai's.

His eye went to the door, the shurikens reflecting the hallway lights. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi stepped over the ninja's body and opened the door.

Kakashi couldn't beat Danzo on a one on one battle. He knew that much. But he would protect Chiisai at all costs, even at the cost of his own life.

And if that were to happen, so be it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai's nails dug into the dream tree as she poured her energy into it. It burned with her chakra, and she screamed out into the void, her anguish and rage consuming the dreams of those asleep. It burst through her skin, and she fought to maintain what little control she had left. Her shadow clone still acted within her body, stalling Danzo with what little time was left. He had created an opening when she had fallen to the floor, and when she blinked she had substituted herself into her own body. This would only work for a short time though- Danzo was bound to harm her again. Which meant she needed to act now.

Shisui's chakra was the answer. It would be faint, but Danzo would emanate a faint signature. And Chiisai knew Shisui's chakra like the back of her hand. It was the color of spring, of life and rebirth. It was the color of hope and energy that had reflected Shisui's optimistic outlook on life.

At one time she had watched Itachi and Shisui spar. They had been at the furthest training ground, and they had fully utilized the powers of the Sharingan. She had watched in awe as skeletons made of chakra surfaced around them and fought. It was then that Chiisai realized the green of Shisui's signature was the same as his susanoo.

And it was here somewhere. It flowed through Danzo's body, in a body that didn't deserve it. Shisui had died because of Danzo, and all this time Chiisai had been in the dark. Tears continued to stream down her face, her sobs lost in the flames of her chakra. She didn't care about the costs: Danzo would pay, and she'd be the one to deliver the final blow.

For Shisui. For Itachi. For the ones who had been massacred when the plan had failed. For all of those who had suffered because of this man. For Kakashi, for the danger he was in that was caused by Danzo. And lastly, for herself.

Her eyes widened as a spindle of her chakra touched a familiar energy. She grabbed hold of it, forcing it to the surface of the dream tree. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she gritted her teeth as it fought against her. Danzo unleashed traps from his mind that ensnared wisps of her chakra flames, snagging up tendrils of her power.

But she didn't care. Chiisai continued to yank at Shisui's chakra, the memories of him unraveling in her mind. He hadn't deserved to die like that. He was honorable, and kind, and loving, and everything the village needed. And he was everything Danzo wasn't.

The orb finally became visible in the dream tree, and she plucked it as if were rotten fruit, throwing it out in front of her.

Before she knew it, her feet were off the ground and she floated above the entrance to Danzo's mind. Her hand pressed against it, and she forced her chakra into it, attempting to overwhelm the protections that blocked Danzo's consciousness. The touch of it burned against her skin, radiating up to her shoulder and making it go numb. She reared back in rage, and pouring more of her chakra into her other hand, slammed her fist into it again and again. Her knuckles cracked and bled as one thought pierced all others.

It was all Danzo's fault.

She had massacred the Uchiha's because of him. He had allowed Hitoshi to kidnap her and ravage her, and had poisoned Kakashi to use against her. He had tortured her, blackmailed her, and made her a weapon for his own use. She wasn't human in his eyes, and she was going to show him her true power.

Others' chakra seeped through their dreams and into Chiisai. She gathered it to herself, her fury fueling the need for revenge. With one final push, she flung it into the orb, the light and heat burning her eyes and skin.

CRACK.

It rippled like a rock hurtled at glass, the cracks branching and curling around the orb. It burst out in shards around her and in one swift movement, she flickered into his mind.


	28. Kotoamatsukami

Danzo narrowed his brow as he opened his Sharingan eye. He gazed down at Chiisai, and cursed under his breath. Her chakra had diminished though she stared up at him.

A shadow clone. That was new.

He didn't have much time. Now that a seal had been released on Chiisai, there was information he didn't know. Information given to her by Itachi, and that could be his downfall. Danzo felt it then- the slight sizzle of pain in the back of his head. It was Chiisai's signature mark when she was out of control, which meant she had accessibility to his mind now. Shisui's chakra flowing through his arm must have given him away.

A kunai appeared in his hand, and he ran the edge of the blade across her arm. A scream burst from her lips and she opened her eyes, now fully awake. The wound wouldn't kill her at least, and he had purposely missed the arteries. But pain was barely keeping her in reality. Now, he had to gather his chakra-

Danzo released her and pulled his hand back, blocking the blow from Kakashi. The two shinobi made eye contact. The darkness in Kakashi's eye had grown like shadows under a fire. Interesting that Chiisai's chakra no longer affected him.

Chiisai's breathing grew heavy at the blood now staining her sleeve. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of the jonin, and she whispered,"Kaka-"

As Kakashi's gaze shifted, Danzo brought his arm up in one smooth motion. He hadn't expected the ninja to form such a weakness as this, but the man had learned under the tutelage of the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi lurched back and brought his other fist forward with kunai in hand. The two fought with taijutsu, hopping over the couch and tables, their kunai's clashing with sparks. 

Danzo only used his left arm to jab and block, but was fully capable against the high ranking shinobi. The two came upon each other again, this time their kunai's flying out of each other's hands from the strong impact. Danzo's fist landed on Kakashi's gut, but his body quickly disappeared as a substitution. Danzo turned as Kakashi flickered behind him. The familiar pain surfaced again in the back of his mind and he staggered.

Chiisai flung herself at his consciousness, her chakra overwhelming his senses. At the same time, Kakashi's fist slammed into his jaw, sending him back against a table. Books and folders clattered to the ground as Danzo rose to his feet, clutching his head as the pain spread throughout his body. He could feel her taking hold of him and pulling him into the dream world. Pain should have affected her more.

Kakashi flickered beside Chiisai and assessed her injuries. He brushed the hair out of her face and saw the dark circles under her eyes, the paleness of her lips. Blood still ran down her arm, and several of her fingers bent at odd angles. And she was still recovering from frostbite. Kakashi's gaze flickered to Danzo then, the anger showing in the narrow creases of his eye."What have you done?"

Danzo's expression didn't change. Kakashi would never understand his motivations. When Hiruzen was Hokage, Danzo had become the necessary evil, the roots of the village that had grown in the shadows and fought in the dark. He would protect the village his way- the best way- and would do so at any cost. Had he not saved the village by leading Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan? Hiruzen had been weak, and so was Lady Tsunade.

Danzo kept his voice level as he replied, "I have done what is necessary."

Kakashi flickered in front of him once more, his fist coming down in a lightning-quick blow. Danzo dodged in time, but Kakashi was fast, and his knee made contact with his stomach. 

Danzo cursed under his breath, knowing that those who could help him were unconscious at Chiisai's demand. He couldn't use hand signs against the Jonin, not without revealing what he kept secret for so long. And he needed Kakashi out of the way.

Danzo grabbed a scroll from inside his robe and flung it at the wall. Kakashi rushed toward him, but the older man raised his leg and kicked him in the stomach. Kakashi flew back through a wall as Danzo pressed his hand to the scroll, the black ink glowing for a second. It was a shame that Kakashi wasn't on his side, but sacrifices must be made.

There was a choking sound as Kakashi's muscles tensed. He crashed back to the ground, the jutsu taking effect. His body spasmed and convulsed in the rubble, and he was left helpless as Danzo stood above them all.

Danzo closed his eye. He allowed Chiisai to pull him into the dream world. She would try to kill him, yes, but he would once again work in the shadows and protect the Leaf his way.

Dojutsu could be used in the dream world, after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi wasn't healed.

That thought repeated as she tugged at Danzo's consciousness. Kakashi had come to the Hokage's Mansion to save her, but he hadn't even let Sakura heal him yet. Chiisai was going to kill Danzo and watch him suffer. But what if Kakashi had already fallen? How much time did he have then?

Danzo appeared before her finally, his image the same as in reality. The damn cane was in his hand, his eye closed as he faced her. He could use Shisui's eye whenever he wanted; he didn't even need direct eye contact.

She could be under it right now. No, wouldn't she be able to still recognize it?

Shisui had practiced with her many times in the dream world. His genjutsu was seemingly infallible, and he could easily see through her dreams with the Sharingan, as if her powers were a genjutsu itself. Shisui could create false experiences with his victims, making them believe they were acting out of their own free will. And she had never been able to break it in the dream world.

Danzo needed a large amount of chakra to use, and to pour it into one eye would leave it difficult to multitask. Her memories drifted back to sparring with Itachi while she had been at Granny ninneko's.

She felt Kakashi's chakra flicker in and out of the dream world as he spiraled into unconsciousness. The more times the jutsu was activated, the deadlier the damage would be. And this was his third time. "I will save Kakashi," she whispered to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed with determination as she stared across at Danzo.

Chiisai summoned up shurikens and they shot towards him. It flitted through him as if he weren't there and hit the wall behind him. So he knew how the Sharingan worked in the dream world. He could faze through her lucidities easily.

He was in front of her then, gripping her wrist, cutting off the circulation. Her free hand filled with chakra and she shoved it into Danzo's chest. His eye widened as her chakra followed through with her command, seeking the information inside him.

"What-"

The hand signs. She needed the hand signs.

His grip on her tightened, but she forced her chakra out of her pores, letting it cloak her as a protective shield. Danzo darted back, and as he came for her again she flickered out of view. He followed her movements, the edges of his robe singed from Chiisai's visible chakra. Her fingers grazed the ground as she stumbled ahead. She forced open memories of Danzo's life as he pursued her.

Danzo was a genin, sparring with Hiruzen at the academy. Graduating with Hiruzen ahead of him, his jealousy already rising. During the first shinobi war, working alongside the second Hokage and his team.

Danzo gritted his teeth at the sight. Danzo flickered behind Chiisai and gripped her hair, yanking her back to him. A kunai appeared in her hand as she cut above his hold. Her hair fell as she leapt for the edge of his mind.

Now it was the memories of Danzo's shame at witnessing Hiruzen's courage, at him volunteering to be a decoy at the cost of his life. Of Tobirama's decision to distract the enemy, and declaring Hiruzen as his heir. And the bitter disappointment Danzo would never get passed.

"Stop this!" Danzo yelled.

His fist slammed into Chiisai's cheek. Her body ricocheted off the ground. Spit flew from her mouth at the impact, and she forced another of his memories up.

Working with Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure, in order to become Hokage. Manipulating Hanzo until the man's death by the akatsuki. The failed attempts at becoming ruler of the village, even orchestrating an ambush on Lord Hiruzen.

"You're going to fail," Chiisai said as she rose to her feet. "Just like every other time before. Someone will always be there to stop you."

His fist landed in her stomach as he replied, "I've seen your memories as well. Even your abilities won't work against Shisui's Sharingan."

Her eyes glowed with a new wave of rage as she clutched her abdomen. Danzo said Shisui's name as if he were allowed to, as if he had a right to. The words poured out of her before she could stop herself. "Why?! Why did you take his eye?"

"The most powerful Mangeyko Sharingan was left in the hands of a child who followed the ideals of the Third Hokage. The Uchiha's were always a threat, and even if Shisui had used the Kotoamatsukami, the same problems would have risen with the next generation." His hand went to the bandage around his head. "I broke the cycle and saved the Leaf through my actions. Would you have wanted a civil war in the village?"

The chakra cloaking her moved at will, zigzagging towards the ninja as she replied, "You're wrong. It would have worked." Her hands tightened to fists as she shouted, "You sacrificed an entire clan for his eye, you bastard!"

Her chakra suddenly came to a halt centimeters from Danzo's face. Her anger dissipated like a candle blown out. A familiar buzz echoed inside her, but it was gone just as quick. Chiisai stared at her visible chakra. Confusion crossed her expression as she blinked. Why was she attacking him? He was the Hokage, after all.

Her chakra dissolved in the air as she said, "Forgive me, Lord Hokage." Chiisai bowed and took a step backwards. Danzo nodded, and she flickered out of his mind and into the dream world.

She must have been testing the traps in his mind to attack him in such a way. Her hand extended, and the dream tree appeared before her. She retracted her chakra on the ninja's minds, waking up the members of ROOT. 

An orb flickered into the dream world suddenly, its light already beginning to fade. That happened sometimes during battles, right before a person's death. She squinted and called it forward. Ah, Kakashi Hatake. Was he dying? Odd. Hadn't she said she would save him at one point? A headache arose at the thought. Yes, she had said that before, she had spoken it while using her chakra.

No. She needed to get back to Lady Tsuande's mind. Danzo needed her out of the way permanently. Her feet stepped away from the tree and she turned to see a ninja just a few   
meters away.

He was younger than her, his dark curly locks spilling over his headband. A tanto was strapped to his back as he approached her. A Uchiha, from the red of his eyes. But it didn't make sense.

The young man was right in front of her now. She needed to do something, to act and annihilate this person. But he was reaching for her, cupping the side of her face.

Slowly, he tilted his head down and pressed his lips against hers. It was soft, warm, and lingered as if he were trying to make time stop. "I love you," he whispered on her skin. His tone was low and ragged. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he murmured, "Remember that, okay?"

Images of the man before her surfaced in her mind. Walking her home. Leaving flowers on her window seal. Sparring in his mind, laughing and kissing afterwards. Him flickering into her bedroom, his eye closed and blood trickling down his cheek. The moon shining on his hair, her hands on the sides of his face.

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Shisui?"

He gave her a soft smile and replied, "Did you think I would let him use my own power against you?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't understand. Your eye…Danzo has your eye."

His calloused fingers stroked her hair. "I'll take care of Danzo. I still have some chakra left from the jutsu. I made sure it wouldn't work on you once I was gone." He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her forehead. "He won't remember you anymore. I'll leave everything else to you, Chiisai." He kissed her again and whispered something against her lips. 

And then he was gone, the warmth of his breath still lingering on her skin.

Shisui.

Uchiha Shisui.

Her hand clutched the side of her head as pain split across her temple. Chiisai's eyes snapped open.

Shisui had saved her.

And Kakashi was dying.

Tears streamed down her face, her heart racing at the last image of Shisui. He was still protecting her and the village. And she needed to as well.

The dream tree appeared once more. She needed to undo everything ordered by Danzo. The Daimyo and the council members, the elders in the village hidden in the sand. And the ninjas whose confidence he had needed to vote him in as the permanent Hokage. Her chakra seeped into each mind, correcting the information and feelings in each one. Her eyes still focused on Kakashi's mind. The light was almost gone. No no no-

She sent one last shadow clone into Fu's mind, forcing him to form the hand signs. At the same time, Kakashi's light faded to black and fell from the tree.

"No!" She caught the orb, her hands shaking. Tears splattered on to the glass as she whispered. "I said I would save you." More tears fell and slid down its surface. She shook it and yelled, "I said I would save you!"

Chakra seeped from her hands and into the orb. The spirit always lingered for a moment, and she had the power to pull it into the dream world. There was still time. Chiisai yanked what was left of his consciousness out and flung him into her body, along with a wave of her chakra. His body was left in a comatose state, but at this rate his heart would stop. Someone needed to will his lungs to move, his heart to keep beating in protest.

Chiisai leapt into the shell of his mind and melded into his body, hoping she'd be able to keep it alive.


	29. Aftermath

She had seen Shisui once. It must have been a dream to have felt his skin against hers, to see those pinwheel eyes bright with hope. Gods, she had missed him. And just like before, he had left too soon. But another Sharingan came to mind, one that was hidden under a headband. Silver-tipped hair, his eye showing the only hint of expression on his face. She missed him more than the Uchiha, and her heart ached to see his face, to have his arms around her again. It had been too long without him, and she wanted the warmth of his hand holding hers.

She floated in the darkness and waited. Time passed, but she couldn't move. She sat stagnant in the shadows, her hair sometimes grazing the sides of her cheeks. That's right- she had cut it with a kunai in Danzo's mind. So maybe this was just a dream.

Maybe she would be trapped here forever. She didn't mind though. It was over.

It was finally over.

Chiisai closed her eyes and went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open. A groan escaped his lips from the pain in his arms and legs. He raised his head, and through wisps of brown hair saw his chest rise and fall in steady breaths.

Kakashi immediately rose into a sitting position as he blinked down at his body.

Chiisai's body.

He heard the beeping of a machine, and Kakashi turned his head to see himself on another bed. Needles protruded from the inside of his elbow and forearm, the blood seen flowing through each clear tube. His headband was gone, his hair falling over his face. A large machine sat attached to him, blinking at a steady rhythm. He looked pale.

Kakashi stared down at his hand, or rather, Chiisai's. He winced as he tried to bend the fingers. Her feet felt like lead, and pain resonated when he tried to move them. Is this what her body felt like constantly? 

And where was she?

The doorknob turned, and Kakashi turned his head as the door creaked open. Shizune stepped inside, her eyes meeting his. "Chiisai?" She stepped towards him. "You're finally awake?"

"I'm…This isn't Chiisai," he replied in a monotone voice. What the hell was going on?

Her eyebrows furrowed and then raised back up at the familiar tone of voice. "You're…Kakashi? Why are you in Chiisai's body?" She walked towards him, her hands glowing and now hovering over his legs.

He shook his head, still startled at hearing Chiisai's voice come out of his mouth. "I don't know. What happened?"

Her voice lowered. "When we arrived, the both of you were down. A battle had taken place in the Hokage's mansion. Danzo was gone by the time we got here, but he was under interrogation yesterday." She sighed and added, "He had no idea who Chiisai was, or what had happened. It's as if he were under a genjutsu this whole time. Even Inoichi didn't find anything."

His eyes widened, and pain burst from his hands as he clenched them. "What did you say?!"

She didn't meet his gaze. "He doesn't remember. Everything's back to the way it was now, but he won't face charges. The Council members don't remember her either. She's…a ghost."

He glanced back at his own body, which barely seemed to be holding on. The last thing he remembered was Danzo's kick and him crashing into a wall. And Chiisai on the ground, pale and bleeding. He said, "My body- the jutsu was used on me again." Danzo had gotten him out of the way to face Chiisai.

"Your muscles tore themselves apart," Shizune replied. "You should have been dead when we got there, and it was a miracle you were still breathing. You were alive by sheer force of will. The machine is still cleaning your blood, but after it's done the jutsu can't be used on you again.”

He gave a small nod. "That's where she is, then." He stared down at Chiisai's hands. She had kept him alive and protected him, and he had failed at protecting her. Again. 

Every. Single. Time. Would this ridiculous cycle ever end? 

Shizune brought her hands to her sides. "I'm healing your- I mean, Chiisai's body. I've been doing it every day since you've been out. The wound is healed, and the fingers are no longer broken, but the circulation has gotten worse. How do you feel?"

"Like hell," he forced out. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Five days."

He glanced toward his own body. "Then how long until Chiisai wakes?"

She paused. Her eyes rested on Kakshi's body, his chest rising and falling almost in rhythm with the beeps of the machine. "I don't know. Lady Tsunade healed you when we found you. She used almost all her chakra repairing your muscles and restoring your circadian rhythm. To be honest, there's no reason why you're not already awake."

His heart picked up pace at her words. He took another glance at his body, the thought of it making his chest tighten. "Then Chiisai may not be in there at all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inoichi placed his hands on both Kakashi and Chiisai's head. "This feels like old times," he said.

Kakashi wasn't in the mood. Fear clung to him at the possibilities of what was about to unfold. It had been two days, and still his body hadn't moved. 

"Are you ready?"

"Hai," he responded. Kakashi closed his eyes.

A wave of nausea swept over him as he landed back inside his mind. He was floating in darkness, the hollow nothingness spiking his anxieties. "Chiisai," he called out. A flame appeared in his hand as his feet touched the ground. 

Inoichi would give him time to search for Chiisai. So until he finally opened his own eyes, there was still a chance she was in here. He just had to find her.

But it was dark and vacant, and fear settled in his stomach. Where would she be? What if she wasn't here at all, but somewhere in the dream world? No, he had to at least try and find her. She had kept his body breathing- there was no reason for her to be anywhere else. 

His thoughts flickered back to when they had fought against Kuroi. If felt like a lifetime ago, with so much that had happened. Kakashi had pretended to be Chiisai, and found Kuroi melded into the wall of his mind. Perhaps Chiisai had done the same thing to keep him breathing. 

Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye. He searched for her chakra, and his feet shuffled as he turned. Not there. Not there. Not-

His heart thundered against his sternum as a familiar chakra signature showed. It was faint, and he sprinted towards it. The fire extinguished as he sunk his hands into the wall, pressing until he was up to his biceps. Her head was exposed, but the rest of her still clung to his mind. "Chiisai," he said. The back of her head rested against his shoulder but she didn't respond. "Damn it." His hands parted through the warm sponge-like texture and his fingers wrapped around her torso. His eyebrow furrowed as he grabbed on to her and pulled. It was as if she were stuck in quicksand, and his heels dug into the ground as he continued to force her out of the wall of his mind.

Finally, the curve of her thighs showed through. Kakashi readjusted his grip and took a step back, pulling her with him. There was a sucking noise as her arms appeared. She was finally free, and he fell back with her in his grip. "Chiisai," he said. He knelt and curled his arm underneath her, tilting her head to face him. "Chiisai, wake up."

He cursed under his breath. He willed another sliver of fire to appear. Chiisai was in his arms, and her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. Her hair was shorter and her chest barely rose and fell. He shook her, her body not moving. 

"Stupid woman, wake up, damn it!" He tapped the side of her face. His throat suddenly felt swollen, his heart heavy with the weight of her here but not here. Kakashi stared down at her, eyes constricted in disbelief. Not again. Please not again.

Her body finally stirred, and her lips parted as she opened her eyes.

A noise escaped his lips as he hugged her to him. His fingers sank into her hair. "Gods, Chiisai, you scared me."

He squeezed her tight, and her eyes widened. She squeaked out, "Can't. Breathe."

He loosened his hold, and she took a deep breath. Her voice was small as she said, "Hey, Farm Boy." She blinked up again and saw tears on his face. She added, "How long have I been out?"

He pulled his mask down and pressed his lips to hers. "Too long," he whispered, "too long."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous,” Chiisai replied. “Aren't you, Farm Boy?"

Kakashi stared down at the scroll one more time, though he had committed the image to memory weeks ago. "This is a bit above my expertise, Chiisai. And it's a fuiinjutsu unlike others I've seen." He had tried untying the layers of writing in the text, but the seal was heavily complex.

Chiisai took the scroll away from his hands and climbed onto his lap. She pulled his mask down and leaned into him, her lips seeking his. His hands wrapped around her waist as he kissed her, her bangs tickling his nose. He'd never get used to this, having her here and wanting him. There was no more danger, no more fear, only Chiisai's sweet lips against his. Warmth flooded his chest and his lips parted. Her tongue slipped in between his teeth while she pressed her body against his. His hand ran down the sides of her waist and settled on her hips.

Chiisai pulled back, her breath heavy and warm on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled back at her and kissed her again. "I could hear you say that all day."

A cough startled them, and Kakashi yanked his mask back up as Lady Tsunade stepped through the door. "It's time," she said. "Get ready, the both of you."

He sighed as Chiisai climbed off his lap. Her legs wobbled as she stepped towards the bed. Her hand sank into the mattress for support. It had been two weeks since their battle with Danzo, and her body was still extensively damaged. However, at this point it was safe to say that nothing would be removed. Tomo had somehow acquired more healing saliva, so her recovery was slowly progressing.

Kakashi slipped his thumb underneath his headband and pulled it up to reveal the Sharingan. Though the Baku medallion hung around Chiisai's neck now, the dojutsu was still needed to suppress her chakra. They had practiced all week in preparation for the sealing. The last person he had sealed was Sasuke during the Chunin exams.

"Let's get this over with." She was the only one laying down, and she stared up at the ceiling. "I haven't eaten all day because of this, and I'm getting hangry."

Lady Tsunade shook her head as she stepped towards the bed. "That should be the least of your worries."

"She's trying to distract herself," Kakashi told her. "You know how she is." 

Chiisai glanced over at both of them and sighed. "I'm right here, you know."

The Hokage tilted her head. "Are you sure you're ready, Chiisai? There's no turning back after this."

She flexed her fingers and said, "I just want it to be over."

"We're here to make sure nothing goes wrong," she reassured her. Tsunade pulled up her sleeves. "Let's begin then."

Chiisai only nodded. Kakashi met her gaze as Lady Tsunade brought her hands together, forming hand signs. His Sharingan forced back her chakra, building up the walls in her mind. The Hokage pressed her hand to the top of the woman's head. It was warm against Chiisai's forehead, and her body buzzed as the sealing began. Symbols suddenly appeared on Chiisai's body, running alongside her chakra network. It spiraled around her arms and legs, and though it wasn't uncomfortable, Chiisai bit down on her lower lips, her hands gripping the sheets underneath her.

Chiisai took a deep breath and stared up at Kakashi. Her muscles tightened as if she were heading to surgery. It was going to be alright, she told herself. She had already been through so much, so why did this seal fill her with worry? 

Another round of hand signs, and more symbols appeared. She felt her chakra respond as if it were a living thing. It pushed against the walls of her mind, and she cringed. She felt the need to flee from her body then, to close her eyes and escape to the dream world. Her powers would no longer work after this. Would she still be her without them? 

Chiisai's breaths were uneven as she fought within herself. The symbols on her skin began to glow and hum. Kakashi tensed as his Sharingan pushed her chakra back, his arms starting to shake.

"Seal!"

Chiisai saw blood trickle from Kakashi's eye as the symbols began to move. They retracted underneath Tsunade's hand, sealing Chiisai's chakra.

Her body twisted underneath Kakashi's grip. Pain split her head as the seal took effect, the doors closing her chakra off from the rest of her. She gaped at Kakashi as drops of his blood stained the side of his mask. Memories of them together suddenly surfaced, and before she realized it, they were spiraling into the seal.

"No!" She yelled. Lady Tsunade forced her head back down as she fought against them. Itachi had woven both seals into one, damn him, and hadn't told her. And just like Shisui, Kakashi was fading from her mind. No, this wasn’t right- she had to warn them! No wonder the seal had been so complex.

"Please!" She cried. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared up at Kakashi, begging him to stop. His eyes widened at her expression, and he loosened his grip.

"Kakashi," the hokage said, "don't get distracted! We all agreed on this!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Her chakra fought against him, but Kakashi held firm.

They didn't know. The memories flickered out faster and faster, the absence of him tearing at her heart. The seal was rewriting her memories, and it didn’t make sense, because she needed to tell them, but what was it? "Farm Boy," she cried, "I won't-"

The symbols were sucked into the seal. She saw a blinding light, and when she opened her eyes, Kakashi Hatake stood over her. He closed his Sharingan eye and yanked his headband down. His hand slid behind her neck as he leaned down. There was blood on his mask, and she met his eyes, and red flooded her vision. Images of his past dreams appeared behind her eyelids, and she flinched away. Why was he so close?

"Chiisai?"

And why did he say her name like that? And why was he pulling her to him? Her heart clenched at the feel of him, and she shook her head. She couldn't explain why she was suddenly attracted to him, and it was absurd, but she wanted him to kiss her. Gods, what was she thinking? And where was Tori?

"Um…" She pressed her hands against his vest and pushed him away. "What's going on?"

It was Kakashi's turn to flinch. It was as if her question was a kunai to his chest. Lady Tsunade now stood beside him, her eyebrows furrowed. There was sweat on her forehead. "We just finished sealing your chakra. It's normal to feel a bit dazed after such an event."

Chiisai clutched the side of her head. "Uh, Lady Hokage, I apologize." Her seal must have broken. Did she hurt anyone? 

The two exchanged glances at her proper tone. "Chiisai," Tsunade said, "What do you remember?"

She glanced back up at the people before her. They were worried, and the look in Kakashi’s eye- what did it mean?

Chiisai tilted her head down and stared at her hands. Why were they bandaged? She wanted Tori. "I…don't know."

*** _Two weeks later_ ***

Kakashi watched from above as a familiar figure headed down the street. Her small hips swayed as she left the Hokage's residence, her legs slow. Shizune accompanied her, scolding her for refusing to use a cane. Chiisai was always stubborn.

His heart continued to feel like shattered pieces of glass. The feeling was worse than losing a loved one, and despair clung to him like blood on a battlefield.

She didn't remember him- it was as if the last year and a half never happened in her mind.

"You're not going after her," Tomo said as she sat down beside him on the rooftop.

He shook his head, though his eye never left Chiisai. "We didn't realize the seal would erase me like it did with Shisui." He had put the two together too late- and Chiisai had even tried to warn them during the sealing. 

When they realized Chiisai couldn't remember him, he had to resist touching her and pulling her back to him. Lady Tsunade had refused to let him see Chiisai after that, at least until they had figured out how much she knew. And she hadn’t known anything- not even that Tori was dead.

And Lady Tsunade was convinced that telling the truth to Chiisai would be too much for her. The only role that Kakashi played in her story now was that he had once been her bodyguard, and had helped resealed her. But maybe it was for the best, if she didn't remember Danzo or Hitoshi. He tried to convince himself of this. After all, she was no longer in danger, and having her close to him would only draw attention.

It was for the best.

Everything belonging to Chiisai had been moved back into her old apartment. And now he was alone again. He was hollow inside, the loss of her carving out another hole in his chest. She was right there on the street, and yet she might as well be in another world.

"She calls out to you in her sleep." Tomo shook her head. "I don't understand why you're choosing this."

Kakashi held Icha Icha Violence in his hand and stared down at the bookmark inside it. A photograph of him and Chiisai stared back at him from the Snow Festival. His gaze returned to Chiisai and Shizune as he replied, "She flinches when she sees me, Tomo." He sighed and continued, "I want her to have a life she deserves, and I'll only be endangering that if I step back in." Kakashi shook his head. "I can't do that to her."

Tomo rose to her paws. "You'll only be hurting the both of you. She's waiting on you, Kakashi, and she always will be."

The ninneko hopped off the roof and sprinted after Chiisai as they turned the corner. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and took in a shaky breath.

It was for the best.

A few minutes later, the window above him opened and a blonde head peeked out.

"You sure have gotten tall…Naruto." Kakashi raised his hand in greeting and replied, "yo."

"Kakashi Sensei!"


	30. Epilogue Part I

The Hokage position required many appearances, and the genin's first assignment was a necessary one. Members of the school board sat on either side of Kakashi, including Iruka. He handed Kakashi a folder as the students waited. Some had fidgeted, others stared defiantly back at him. Kakashi smiled at the distant memory. It didn't seem too long ago that he was leading Team Seven.

So much had changed in such a short amount of time. His students had saved the world, and as their teacher he couldn't be prouder.

The team in front of him now reminded him of them. Stubborn, defiant, hopelessly in love. He sympathized with their leader. Their first mission wouldn't be anything like his. The war was over, and the missions as of late were either local problems or helping nearby villages rebuild what was left after the Fourth Shinobi War.

They were small missions, D ranked, and thankfully none of them concerned escorting bridge-builders to foreign lands.

"Ah, let's see," Kakashi began, "it seems a certain person has lost their cat." He glanced over the assignment with boredom. Now that granny ninneko and her granddaughter had moved in, they were receiving quite a large number of cat problems. Kakashi scanned down a few lines and continued, "You all will be helping Miss-"

His eyes narrowed as he locked on the name.

Karasu Chiisai.

His audience exchanged glances and waited expectantly as he stared down at the folder. It trembled in his hands as her face came to mind. Onyx eyes, dark brown hair, her lips set in a frown. The photo of them still sat in between the pages of his book after all these years. Had it been years? It still felt like yesterday when they first met. Everything felt so much simpler then.

The last time he had seen her was at the library. He wanted to keep watch over her after all, and her job was the most convenient place to check. It was torture to see her but not touch, to share small conversations but no affections. He thought the feelings would eventually disappear, but all it did was stir up longings for what couldn't be.

"Um, Lord Sixth?"

Kakashi blinked up at his assistant. She nudged her head to the side, indicating that the genin team were awaiting his instruction.

"Ah, right. Sorry, sorry," he smiled and waved his hand. "There's been a mix-up on your assignment."

Iruka frowned and replied, "But Lord Kakashi, the mission-"

"No no, it's completely wrong." Kakashi shook his head. He placed the folder on the desk as everyone glanced at each other. One visit couldn't hurt, right? "Let's reconvene tomorrow, eh? We'll have the correct one for you then."

"Um, alright." The leader of the students nodded and gave a small bow. She turned and ushered her team out while they muttered in protest.

"That wasn't the wrong assignment," his assistant corrected him. "What are you-"

He stood and stretched, saying, "I'd say it's time for a lunch break!" He grabbed the folder, but his assistant strutted towards him, waving her clipboard. "You can't leave! We have two more-"

Kakashi flickered out of the room.

It was silent for a moment. Then Iruka sighed and said, "He's not coming back, is he?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai paced back and forth down the hallway of her apartment and clutched the side of her temple. The headaches had gotten worse lately, and she needed Tomo more than ever. She flexed her fingers, a continual habit since her last sealing. It had been years since then, but still her limbs were a dull pink, and two of her fingers were slightly bent, as if they had been broken and wrongly mended. She was still a mapwork of scars, and she didn’t remember getting half of them. The lightning scar was most confusing, and there was little that could be done hiding it, unless she wore a turtleneck. The kids who came in for story time at the library always had wanted to hear how she had gotten it. 

The thing was, she couldn’t remember. 

The genin team were supposed to be here any minute for their first assignment. It had been two days since the cat's disappearance, and it was a mission she could afford. It was so unlike Tomo to disappear, and she had been perfectly healthy. Why would she leave?

There was a knock at the door.

Her fingers pressed against the cool metal and turned the handle. Be nice. Be courteous. Be supportive. The genin would be like what, twelve? Chiisai opened the door and smiled, but it quickly faded and she was left staring at the person before her.

"Yo."

Chiisai's eyes widened at the sight of the Hokage grinning down at her. They stared at each other in silence, with not even a meter separating them. Then she slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it.

Chiisai raked her hand through her hair and took deep breaths. A memory suddenly came to mind, back when the village had been under attack by the Akatsuki- men in dark cloaks and purples eyes had devastated the village. She didn't know how Kakashi had gotten there so quickly. The walls of the library had crumbled around her, and when a blast came she had suddenly been on the ground, trapped under a bookcase, unable to move. Her arms and legs had still been weak back then, and she didn't have any strength, and her head was bleeding. Then he was there, lifting the shelves as easily as a feather. Chiisai couldn't forget the look in his eye as he held her and carried her to safety, reassuring her that she was safe.

She had seen him on other occasions, of course. He always seemed to be at the library on days she worked up front. He had visited a lot before his coronation. He seemed hopeful each time he came, as if he were searching her face for some hidden secret. Her heart always skipped a beat when he was near, but she had brushed it off as infatuation for a renowned ninja who had saved her. Which was weird, considering she didn't like ninjas in the first place.

But now Kakashi was Hokage, and he stood right outside her door.

Oh gods, she just slammed the door in the Hokage's face!

Chiisai yanked the door open, this time giving a small bow as she said, "I'm so sorry, Lord Hokage! You startled me."

He scratched the back of his head and replied, "Eh, just Kakashi. I'm not used to the whole 'Lord' thing." He smiled again as she straightened.

"Um," she nodded, "alright. What can I do for you?" Fear flickered behind her eyes. Usually when a Kage contacted her, it meant trouble.

"Ah." He pulled out the mission assignment and tapped it, saying, "You have a missing ninneko, right?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I don't think she's a ninja cat, but she is missing. I thought a genin team would be coming. I'm sure you have more urgent matters to attend to, Lord- I mean, Kakashi."

Gods, it felt good to hear her say his name, and to have her this close to him. "What's more urgent than helping a citizen of the Leaf? A Hokage helps out his village however he can, you know."

Pain laced her forehead suddenly. Hadn't he said something like that to her back when he was just a jonin? No, that didn't make sense. These damned headaches.

He leaned forward and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry." She waved her hand and smiled. He looked so concerned for her. "It's nothing.” She opened the door and added, “Come on in."

He slipped off his shoes and followed her down the hall. Her hips swayed with each step, and Kakashi caught himself looking her up and down. She definitely had filled out nicely- she must be jogging again. Usually he only saw her behind a desk, her pink-toned fingers typing away on a keyboard. 

She wore a loose sweater and tight fitted pants, and he wished the sweater was just a bit shorter on her hips. Who was he kidding? He wished she wore nothing, and that they were back in his apartment, tangled in the sheets.

He scolded himself and forced his gaze away into the kitchen. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts, it had been years since they had been together. His eyes widened, noticing the empty sink and the waxed wooden floor. There wasn't a dirty dish in sight, and everything was neatly tucked away. It smelled like honey and lemon, and Kakashi couldn’t help but say, "Your apartment is very clean."

She replied, "Thanks. I used to be so messy."

"Oh? What changed?" 

"I’m not sure," she shrugged. “I guess I just couldn’t stand the mess anymore.” Chiisai stopped in the living room and leaned over the coffee table, stacking up several large books. The simple movement had Kakashi staring, and he looked away when she straightened and asked, “Would you like anything? I’m afraid I don’t have tea.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he replied. The room looked drastically different from when he had first met her and taken her to her home. He stepped toward the couch but then froze when his eyes rested on one of her bookshelves.

A scarecrow and crow were carved into the side of it, and as Kakashi tilted his head he saw the books alphabetized and neatly in place. She still had it. After all these years, she had kept the gift she didn't know was from him. He noticed one shelf held different editions of the same book, and his hand went to pry one loose. His voice was low as he said, "You must really love this novel."

He was like a kitten getting distracted by everything. "Hm? Oh,” she frowned, “I don't- I mean, it's not my favorite, but it's a good one." Gods, why was she acting like this? He was just one person- one person that had helped save the world, whose students were perhaps the most powerful ninja, and the one person who now ran the village during one of the best periods of economic growth the land had seen.

Alright, so he was one very important person.

Kakashi frowned at the book in his hand and read the title: Dreaming of Love. His heart beat faster as he asked, "Why do you have so many?" 

"I'm looking for a certain one." Chiisai fidgeted with her fingers as Kakashi continued to stare at the cheesy romance novel. It was awkward. She knew he had erotic taste in books, given that he was always seen with Icha Icha. But this felt oddly…intimate.

"So," Chiisai cleared her throat, "you're helping me find Tomo?"

"Right." He nodded and met her gaze. Her head was tilted to the side as she sat on the couch. Her bangs were tucked behind her ears. A strand fell over her face as she watched him, and the sunlight highlighted her slender frame. She was beautiful, and he realized he was still in way over his head.

Kakashi cleared his throat and placed the book back. "Alright, so tell me about your cat." He sat down on the other end of the couch, and his knees knocked into the table. 

Her eyes went to his legs, and she quietly grabbed the edge of the table, pulling it away from him. How tall was he? Chiisai let go of the table, her hands settling on her lap. "Well," she began, "she's probably around 7 years old. Tuxedo cat, with a white diamond on her forehead. Golden eyes.” She stared down at her fingers, bending and straightening them.

“But not a ninneko.” 

"I have no reason to think so," she shrugged. 

Interesting. Why would Tomo pretend all this time? "Alright then, when was she last seen?"

Chiisai glanced away to the window and replied, "At the library. She's an emotional support animal, so she goes with me everywhere. I passed out a couple of days ago at work." Her gaze flickered back to Kakashi. "When I woke up, she was gone, which is something she would never do."

“Did you go to the hospital?” He would have been alerted if she had- he made sure it was written in her chart.

“No,” she shook her head, “I just went home for the rest of the day. I’m not really a fan of hospitals.” She scratched her arm, and Kakashi’s gaze flickered to her pinkish hands. Memories flashed in the back of his mind, of her frail body cold and limp in his arms.

“What caused you to pass out?” He said. 

Chiisai tilted her face towards Kakashi. “It’s...I’m not sure how to explain it,” she said. “Sometimes certain things trigger these headaches, but the pain had been so bad during this one.”

His eyes were on her lips now. Passing out, headaches- it reminded him of when they first met. He asked, “And do you know what triggered it?”

Her eyes flickered to the window, and she shook her head. Why was he getting so off subject? “It’s stupid, but the person I was helping wore a light purple dress. The color’s been starting to give me headaches recently. I didn’t think it would cause me to pass out.”

Kakashi froze. No, that couldn’t be right. But lavender- the same color as Hitoshi’s eyes? There was no mistaking it.

It was then that Kakashi knew exactly where Tomo was at, or more precisely, where she was going. Who she was tracking.

Kakashi straightened and said, “You should have gone to the doctor. We would have caught it sooner.”

Chiisai turned her head back to him. His tone had been hard, almost angry. “What?”

There was fear in her eyes, and Kakashi’s voice softened. “Your seal’s breaking.”

She tensed. “How did you- right.” Her posture relaxed, and she touched her forehead. “You helped with the last seal. You had the Sharingan back then.” She paused before asking, “Does my seal have something to do with Tomo’s disappearance?”

“I believe so,” he nodded.

He was being vague, just like Lady Tsunade after she had been sealed. “You’re not telling me something. You know more than you’re letting on.”

"I know about your abilities and why they were sealed, Chiisai,” Kakashi replied. “A Hokage knows many secrets."

She turned her head away from him, and he swore he heard her stifle a giggle. Kakashi frowned and asked, "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry," Chiisai smiled. She gestured with her hands as she said, "It just sounded like you were being so mysterious with the 'many secrets' part. Though I’m sure it’s true. Is that what you're going for?" She looked him up and down, and a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"Of course." He pointed to his face. "Doesn't the mask at least make me look mysterious?"

"It would if I didn't know what your face looked like." She crossed her legs and glanced toward the window. “That was one of your dreams, you know. Showing your face.” Gods, what was she saying? Was she suddenly flirting with him? But he was acting so cute. Wait- did she just think the Hokage was cute? Sixth Paths help her.

Kakashi scooted closer and countered with, "Childhood dreams don't count. My face could look entirely different now."

She uncrossed her legs and turned her body toward him. He sat closer to her now, and she suddenly didn’t mind. "No, I don’t think so.” She pointed below the corner of her lip and added, “You have a beauty mark right there, and a pouty upper lip. And your facial hair’s a shade darker than your hair." 

His voice was low, and she welcomed the sound of it. “I wouldn’t have called my lips pouty,” he said.

Perhaps kissable? 

Chiisai's eyes were suddenly on his mouth, and as Kakashi leaned closer she tilted her face toward him. The air was thick, and Chiisai couldn’t take her eyes off Kakashi, as if she were stuck in a trance. He was closer, but she suddenly wanted him close. She wanted to see his face. Why was that- and why could she already picture it so clearly? And why couldn’t she pull away? He was so warm too- she could feel his body heat.

His fingers grazed the back of her neck as he pulled her towards him. Kakashi couldn't stop himself. He had dreamed of this so many times, and now that she was so close…

Chiisai closed her eyes as his masked lips brushed against hers. Warmth spread through her body at the kiss, and it quickly turned into an insatiable heat. Before she knew it, she was on his lap, and his hand gripped her waist while the other one yanked down his mask. He crushed his lips against hers, and she responded with the same passion. Gods, he had missed this- missed her hands on him, his lips on hers. Her hands roamed his chest and shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath. She pressed her body against his as his hand now slid underneath the back of her sweater, feeling the scars around her waist. She let out a noise as his other hand squeezed her thigh. Kakashi growled under his breath, and he lowered her onto the couch.

They both lay horizontal now, their limbs tangled, their bodies flush. Their lips moved against each other, and his tongue slid inside her mouth. Heat flooded her chest and traveled down, and her fingers dug into his vest. More, more, that‘s what she wanted, she needed. Chiisai arched her back against him as his lips now moved to her ear, his breath hot and sending chills down her arms.

He whispered her name against her skin, his voice breathy and low.

Her eyes widened at the sound- it was full of longing, and she suddenly realized what they had done. Chiisai immediately shoved him away and sat up straight. What the hell just happened? Her hands shook as she touched her lips. They were swollen and raw, and she was scared because she wanted more- more of him on top of her- and she had no idea why. 

Kakashi's breaths were heavy as he met her stare.

"What the hell was that? Did we- did I just- you're the Hokage!" She yelled. Her hand raked through her hair. Chiisai couldn't bring herself to look at him. Why…how the hell did that just happen? She had never been impulsive when it came to romance. She couldn't even remember the last time she had said yes to a date for that matter. And now she was making out with the leader of the village? She must be going insane- or maybe she was just having a dream? She had dreamed of kissing him before.

Kakashi stood, the pain in his eyes evident. He cursed himself for letting this happen, for his lack of self control. He was an idiot for coming here, but with the way she responded to his kiss, she must have some memory of him. “Chiisai, that shouldn't have happened. Let me explain."

She stood up but took a step back. He had said her name with such conviction. Why? She couldn’t remember even seeing Kakashi outside his library visits, but as she glanced at him, a flicker of recognition took hold. No, they must have known each other before her last sealing- and it had been serious. This was no dream.

Chiisai shook her head, her voice a choked whisper. "This…It felt like our bodies knew each other, and I…I don't know what's happening."

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "Your memories were sealed with your chakra. We didn't realize what had happened until it was too late. Listen, Small Tiger-"

Pain split across her forehead at the nickname, and she staggered back, hitting the book shelf behind her. Books cascaded like a waterfall over her, and Kakashi caught her as her knees buckled. A noise escaped her lips, the feeling like waves of shurikens piercing her skull again and again.

Kakashi crouched down in front of her, his hand cupping the side of her cheek. "We need to check your seal," he said. He could take her somewhere safe, have Sakura and Ino take a look at her. 

She looked into his eyes and saw his worry. But it wasn’t the worry over her seal just breaking, no, he was worried about her. His hand was still on her face, his thumb tracing her cheek. He was so close, and he smelled like winter pine, and he kept searching her face for something, something, what was he searching for?

And she finally realized he loved her. He loved her, and he was searching for any sign of emotion, any sign that she loved him back. Every time he had been at the library, every time he had looked at her and smiled, he was searching for her to remember.

"Chiisai-"

She yanked away from his touch and said, "I need you to leave."

"I don’t think that’s wise." Her tone caught him off guard. An ache swelled in his chest as he stared down at her, not believing the look on her face. “We need to check your seal.”

She almost laughed. The Hokage of the Leaf Village loved her, and she was just a broken record of memories, ready to unravel. “You left me, didn’t you? After I was sealed. You’re who I can’t remember.”

Kakashi pulled back as if struck. She remembered him, but she didn’t, and now she knew. 

Chiisai pulled herself up, her gaze piercing cold like ice. It had been his lips pressed against her forehead, his arms around her at night. It had been his comforting warmth she had craved in her dreams. He had loved her- no, still loved her- and he had left her alone. 

Alone. For five years, she had been alone, staring at her damned pink arms and legs, staring at the lightning scar on her chest, wondering, what had happened to her? Why would no one tell her? And why did she feel so empty inside?

Five. Damned. Years. 

“You abandoned me.” There were tears in her eyes now, and she couldn’t hold them back. “How could you do that?”

"I-I thought it would keep you safe," Kakashi's voice broke, and he looked away. "And I thought you would finally have a chance at a normal life."

She shook her head. Chiisai couldn't think straight, not when all of these emotions filled her chest. But he had left her, and that was what she held on to as she replied, "Keep trying to convince yourself of that, Lord Hokage." She pushed past him, convinced he would find his own way out. "Maybe one day you'll believe it."


	31. Epilogue Part II

The Hokage stared down at the book, the photo laying beside it. The copy of Dreaming of Love had seen better days. The edges were worn, its yellowed pages frayed from frequent use. It rarely left his nightstand, but he couldn't help but bring it with him. He shouldn't let his emotions get in the way, especially in his position. He knew that, of course. But yet…

Before the sealing, Chiisai had poured all of her thoughts into the book. Ink lined the margins on each page, her handwriting scrunched to fit. Even the bookmarks had her thoughts written on them. Kakashi had memorized the words years ago, and still he found himself sitting here, staring down at her writing, willing it to come true- to still be true.

He missed her, and she hated him, knowing he had left her. And how could he blame her? It was his fault they were in this mess. And he had broken his promise to her. _I won’t abandon you, so don’t abandon me._

But it had kept her safe, hadn’t it? No one had been after her for five years. She had been protected, unnoticed by anyone. It had been worth it, Kakashi convinced himself. Her safety was his number one concern. He wasn’t going to lose her again, even if it meant he was unable to be with her. 

And yet his chest still clenched at the thought of her, and he cursed under his breath. After all this time, why hadn’t he moved on from her? They had kissed- more than kissed- back at her apartment, and she had responded with the same actions. What did that mean? She didn’t remember him, but god, he had wanted her to. And look what he had done.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi blinked up in surprise. Naruto leaned over the desk with a grin. Kakashi immediately slammed the novel close. "Naruto, I thought I told you to knock."

"I thought you'd have a mission ready for me!" Naruto placed his hand on his wrapped bicep and added, "I wanna test my new arm! I've been training for weeks!"

Kakashi's eyes flickered to Naruto's bandaged appendage. Tsunade had outdone herself with Hashirama's cells. The new arm had adjusted well to Naruto's body, but it had taken him a week just to master using chopsticks again. The studying had kept him busy for a while too, until now.

"Hey, is that you?" Naruto snatched the photograph off the desk. "You're with a woman!" His voice dropped as he finished, "And you both look terrible." The outfits they had worn to the festival were torn and disheveled, and their expressions both sat in a scowl. Naruto narrowed his eyes on the woman in the image. "Wait, I know her. She's that librarian that's been helping me study! She gotta lot of weird scars for a book lady."

"Naruto." Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed, his voice dark with warning. 

Naruto glanced back up at the Hokage. He flinched at Kakashi's expression, and he handed the photograph back. "Sorry, sorry!" Naruto took a step back and frowned, adding, "That photo looks old, Kakashi Sensei. What happened?"

Kakashi placed the photograph inside the book, being careful not to tear the edges. 

"It's…complicated." As Hokage, he didn't have to explain himself. But he was also talking to Naruto, and he had a habit of snooping into other people's business, no matter what rank they were.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you all dated?"

"Oi, that's none of your business." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"C'mon, sensei! I can help!" Naruto gestured as he said, "If you've kept that picture all this time, then you must still like her. She's really nice. Well, most of the time." He leaned forward and whispered, “The secret is mochi ice cream.”

Kakashi paused at his words. Naruto's lips spread into a grin then, and he pointed as he accused, "You do like her! I'm so telling Sakura!" They had been nagging Kakashi for years about dating, and now there was proof that Kakashi actually had a personal life outside of reading Icha Icha.

"Naruto, don't." He reached out his hand to stop him, but Naruto had already sprinted out of the room.

Kakashi sighed as he stared back down at the book. He had a hunch that tonight may end in disaster.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto and Sakura blinked down at the unconscious woman. "That's her," Naruto said. "That's the woman in the photo!"

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself," Sakura replied. "You really think they dated?" The woman had checked herself into the hospital just an hour ago, and she had passed out in the lobby.

"That's her, I swear!" He leaned over her shoulder, peering down at Chiisai. "Why is she in here anyway?"

Sakura glanced down at the clipboard in hand. "She keeps passing out from migraines. Her chakra's reacting to something, I think." 

He furrowed his brows "Like an allergic reaction?"

"No, you idiot." Sakura sighed and sat the clipboard down. Her hands glowed as she started from Chiisai's toes and moved upward, feeling for any abnormalities. "Her circulation in her feet and hands are poor. Scar tissue on her torso. More on her chest." 

"You see the scar on her neck? It looks like lightning."

She frowned when she moved towards the woman's forehead. "Okay, this is weird." A ghost of a memory flickered in the back of her mind, and she found herself saying, “Chidori.”

Naruto frowned. "What?"

She shook her head, but it made sense when she blinked down at Chiisai. “Her limbs are pink- she had frostbite and one point, probably severe hypothermia. Her heart probably started beating irregularly. Did Kakashi Sensei use his chidori to save her?”

His eyes widened. “Electricity could get her heart back in rhythm. Whoah.”

Sakura shook her head. “That’s just a theory though.” But it had felt so right to say those words. She focused back on Chiisai and said, "Most of her chakra is centered here, and it's…It's like her mind has been tampered with multiple times. It's damaged."

"You can feel that?"

The door opened, and they both turned to see Kakashi step inside. He paused on seeing them. 

The Hokage frowned and said, "What's going on in here?"

Sakura lifted her hands as the jutsu stopped. She replied, "I was assigned to her, sensei. Naruto tagged along for fun." She placed her hands on her hips as she added, "And he's convinced you were in a relationship with this woman."

Kakashi's grip tightened on the book in his hand as he stepped forward. His eyes flickered to Chiisai, her body limp on the bed like so many times before. He forced his body to relax as he said, "Not this again. Naruto, there's nothing going on between us."

Naruto only grinned, asking, "Then why are you here? Sakura thinks you saved her life with your chidori!"

Sakura elbowed him. "Naruto! He's the Hokage, he can go wherever he wants!"

Naruto gestured with both of his hands. "Yeah, but he chose to see her out of all people! Isn’t that strange?"

"Look," Kakashi said, "I'm here on official business. And I need the both of you out."

Sakura yanked on Naruto's good arm. "Let's go!"

Naruto glanced back at Chiisai and said, "But-"

Sakura slammed her fist on his head. "Baka! Kakashi is Hokage, remember?!"

Kakashi watched as Sakura dragged Naruto through the door. "Sorry," Sakura said with a polite smile. "We'll get out of your way." Then she slammed the door and turned to Naruto. "Okay, something is definitely going on between them."

"I told you! Did you see the way he looked at her?" Naruto stood and added, "We have to talk to her!" It was obvious his sensei had feelings for her. But how did Chiisai feel? She had never mentioned Kakashi when he saw her at the library, but sometimes hecaught her staring off into the distance, like she was sad. 

Sakura placed her hand on her chin as she studied the door. "I have an idea. We'll have to come back tonight."

A grin spread on Naruto's face, and he replied, "Right! Ha, I feel like I'm on a mission!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai opened her eyes and blinked up at the dark room. She was in a hospital room. Again. There was no mistaking the smell.

Wait, again? Was her life this redundant before she had been sealed? No wonder she hated this place.

A noise escaped her lips as she rose into a sitting position. The bed sheet slid off her shoulders and settled over her legs. Her head no longer hurt at least. Chiisai brushed her hair behind her ears and moved her legs to hang over the edge of the bed.

A frown crossed her features as her gaze settled on the nightstand. An old novel lay on top with a note. She hesitated for a moment, her hand hovering as if touching it would unleash some dark monster.

Absurd, she thought. She turned on the lamp, and she blinked at the sudden light. Chiisai picked up the note and the book. She instantly recognized the cover- Dreaming of Love. She lost her breath at the sight of it- this has been the book she'd been looking for all this time. She didn't know why she knew, but there was no mistaking it. Her eyes wandered to the loose piece of paper.

_I've lived with two rules in my life. One- protect my comrades, and two- never abandon my friends. I thought the only way to protect you was to abandon you and let you have a normal life. But I see now that it only caused you pain, and it was out of my own selfishness that I let you go. I'm sorry, Chiisai. I hope you find what you're looking for, and I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me._

It wasn't signed, but her heart beating fast was answer enough to who wrote it. Kakashi had been here with her. Her eyes flickered to the window, but the sheer curtains were drawn. It looked to be the middle of the night. Her fingers slipped under the book cover and turned it to a random page. It was covered in her handwriting. Eyebrows furrowed, Chiisai sifted through the pages. There wasn't a blank margin, and her heart beat faster. It looked like she had written a diary in a book, and it all focused on one topic.

Tears welled in her eyes and splattered on the paper. Her chest filled with pressure as she bent her head down, taking in every page. She and Kakashi had lived together, slept in the same bed. They had shared laughs, and arguments, and kisses, and her past self had been so confused by him. Her fingers traced over the scar on her neck that branched down toward her heart. It had been Kakashi's chidori, and he had used it to save her. Pain seeped back into her mind, but she didn't care. She wanted Kakashi, she needed to know. She needed to know why she craved his touch, why she wanted him to say her name. Why it hurt to think of him, why she knew that his favorite meal was broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant; or that he always rolled up the tube of toothpaste. It was like she was grieving for someone already gone, and she didn't even have the memories to properly miss him. And she had been grieving for so long.

He had left her.

"Chiisai."

Her body stiffened at the sound of her name. She turned her head, and in the dim light she saw two glowing feline eyes.

"So you are a ninneko then," she whispered to herself. "You lied to me too." How much of her life was a facade? 

Tomo stepped towards her and replied, "I'm sorry for the deceit. I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"And easier, right? If you talked, I would start asking you questions, wouldn't I." A pit settled in Chiisai's stomach, one that made her realize that these past few years were a lie. It was a cycle, and she was tired of bending to its will. 

"When you passed out, I knew your seal was breaking," Tomo said. "I could only think of one person that could help, since Kakashi no longer had the Sharingan."

She noticed him then- the shadow in front of the window. She hadn't even heard him or sensed his presence, which wasn't a surprise. He was one of the strongest ninja on the continent, if she had heard correctly.

He took a step towards her. His voice was monotone as he asked, "The ninneko said you knew my brother."


	32. Epilogue Part III

Chiisai shifted in the bed, the sheets rustling underneath her. "Before he left the village, he was my best friend," she whispered.

Tomo's tail flicked back and forth as she said, "I made a deal with Sasuke."

Chiisai paused for a moment, her eyes still on the Uchiha. He looked like his mother, she realized. The shape of his eyes and color of his hair. But his facial expression reflected his father's demeanor- serious and stark, like the sky before a storm. Chiisai parted her lips and said, "You want to know about Itachi. So you want to see my memories." 

Tomo nodded as Sasuke took another step forward and said, "You were there during the Uchiha Massacre. I want to see it myself."

"I'm as responsible as Itachi was for the loss of your clan," Chiisai replied. "Are you sure you won't kill me after seeing it?" She had heard rumors about Sasuke during the war. Apparently Naruto was the only reason the Uchiha was on their side, and it had taken a lot of convincing to let the Uchiha roam free and not pay for his crimes. Sasuke wasn't Itachi, that she knew for sure. 

"Not unless you pose a threat to the Village," Sasuke said.

"That part remains to be seen." Chiisai flexed her hands, sighed, and met his gaze. "You deserve to know. You're the last of your clan." 

Sasuke stood before her, his hair covering one eye. He nodded once, and then his black eye was suddenly red, the Sharingan spinning in place. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. "I recognize your chakra."

There was an intensity in his voice now, as if his words were a threat. They made eye contact, and before she could respond, he was already inside her mind, unfurling her memories like a scroll. From the first time Itachi saw her in his dream, to Shisui, to Tori, all the way to when she had very first been sealed after the massacre. Sasuke viewed every moment of her teenage years, and all the while his expression never wavered- even as he watched her slip into Uchiha's minds and kill them.

A few minutes later, Sasuke flickered out of her mind. He blinked, though his eye remained bright red. No one moved as he sifted through the new information.

Maybe she'd never remember her times with Kakashi- maybe she'd die right here at the hands of his student. But didn't she deserve it? She had killed so many. After a moment, Chiisai whispered, "Your brother wanted to bear the burden alone, and I couldn't let him do that. Shisui wouldn't have wanted him to."

"You were with Shisui," Sasuke replied. He remembered Itachi's best friend. There was something to be said of the woman in front of him if she had captured Shisui's heart. "And you knew Itachi better than I did."

"Everything he did, he did for you. All he wanted was your safety," she replied in a soft tone. If he was strong, he was safe, and that had been Itachi's driving force with his actions toward his brother.

The room was silent, the air suddenly thick. Sasuke straightened and said, "When I killed Danzo, he had Shisui's eye."

Tomo took in a harsh breath as her gaze flickered to Chiisai.

Chiisai's eyes widened at the statement. Time slowed as she took in his words. Sparks lit in the back of her mind, fragments of Danzo's face appearing in the back of her eyes. Tsunade in danger. Bones breaking. Kakashi. And Chiisai had forced herself into Danzo's mind. He had been responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He had Shisui's eye.

And Kakashi had died.

Sasuke gripped her shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut, the pain tearing through the back of her head. She could feel the energy inside her flare up, trying to break past the shield blocking her memories. Sasuke's voice filled the room. "Your chakra is eating away at the seal."

She gritted her teeth and clutched her temple, her feet twisting under the sheets. Hadn't Itachi said the same thing once? 

Sasuke used the Sharingan and pushed back her chakra. Another wave of pain passed, but it was an ache deep within her. It swelled in her chest, a longing she had only felt with Shisui. No, not just with Shisui, but with Kakashi.

"I want Kakashi," she said through gritted teeth.

Tomo nodded, her eyes lingering on the woman in front of her. "I'll get him." She turned to Sasuke and said, "If you harm her, Kakashi won't let you leave free." And with that, she bounded out the window.

Sasuke tensed and cursed under his breath as the doorknob suddenly turned. Naruto and Sakura burst through the doorway, only to pause as their eyes landed on a familiar figure.

"I thought I heard-"

"Sasuke?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai frowned and said, "You two aren't supposed to be here."

"Well, neither is he!" Naruto yelled back as he pointed to his comrade. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"It's none of your business," he replied in a gruff voice. "And I could say the same to you."

Sakura remained silent, though her gaze never left Sasuke. Naruto walked over to the bed and said, "We're here to convince her to date Kakashi again!" His eyes narrowed on the Sharingan and he added, "You're not here to convince her too, are you?" Genjutsu was never a good way to convince someone to do anything, after all.

"Really?" Sakura took a step forward and said, "Something must be wrong for him to be here."

Sasuke's eyes lingered on Sakura before he gestured to Naruto. "Have you sensed her chakra?"

The both of them now looked to Chiisai, who shook her head in frustration. She glared at the Uchiha and then turned to face Naruto. "How did you know I dated him?" How did everyone know more about her than she did?

"He still likes you, you know!" Naruto replied. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you should give him another chance!"

Her eyes lit up at the statement, her heart fluttering in response. But the pain inside hadn't fully subsided, and her chakra expanded once more. She cringed as Kakashi's voice echoed in her mind.

_"I've been in love with you for quite some time I'm afraid."_

Tears sprang in the corner of her eyes. Light hit the back of her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut. Chiisai leaned back in surprise as Naruto changed before her. His appearance began to glow a bright yellow, and when he opened his eyes, the pupils had transformed into a plus sign.

"Wait," he frowned. He bent down in front of Chiisai, looking her up and down as he said, "Your chakra's the same as the God Tree's- everyone's chakra was inside it like a rainbow."

"She can absorb everyone's chakra," Sasuke said. "Just like the God Tree."

"Look," Chiisai struggled to say, "I specialize in dreams, not chakra."

Sakura's face lit up and she replied, "I remember you now. You saw my dream before. I thought you were psychic then. But you see dreams…you collect them."

"A dream collector?" Naruto asked. He frowned and said, "I've never heard of a jutsu like that."

Pain seeped inside her again. "It's not a jutsu. My chakra's always been like this," she explained. "It won't allow me to do ninjutsu, but it sends me somewhere else when I sleep. And he's here to safely unseal me."

Sakura frowned and replied, "What do you mean?"

But Naruto was the one to say, "The Sharingan can repress her chakra."

Chiisai nodded and said to Sasuke, "And now you need to keep your end of the deal." Another memory flashed behind her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Waking up in a windowless room, a machine thrumming beside her. Needles in her skin, her head turning to see stacks of books- sixty-two books. Kakashi had kept his promise. At one time, she hadn't been forgotten. He had waited for her._

Chiisai cried out as something ripped inside of her. Fear and love and pain dug themselves inside of her skin, weaving through tissue and bone, clutching and suffocating her heart. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and Sakura rushed to her side, her hands already glowing to assess her injuries.

"I can block most of the pain," Sakura said, "but whatever Sasuke needs to do needs to be done now." Her green eyes met his.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is this safe? What we're doing...Is she linked to the God Tree?"

"If you want everyone to be safe," Chiisai yelled, "then you need to unseal me before my chakra does!"

Sasuke replied, "Tomo said something about Kakashi possessing a medallion that will help. For now, I'll suppress her chakra. Naruto, I could use your help breaking the seal."

He hesitated for a moment, and he shook his head. No, Naruto thought, Chiisai was the librarian that bought him ramen after he broke into the library all those years ago. She had read to him story after story when he was a kid, and even now she was helping him study to become Hokage. He didn't know her well, but what he saw was the character of a good person. And whatever was wrong with her chakra, they would fix it as a team, together.

Naruto nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. His chakra poured into Sasuke as the Uchiha slipped back into Chiisai's mind. Her chakra flared in a cascade of rainbows around the seal. Rips and tears scattered across the dark symbols. The writing overlapped each other, and Sasuke lifted his head as he studied the seal.

Chiisai suddenly appeared beside him and she stumbled forward. "Damn," she muttered as her eyes locked on to the seal. 

Sasuke took a deep breath. The Sharingan spun as he lifted his hand and placed it on the barrier. Her chakra dove for him as if it had a will of his own, and his Sharingan sent it flying. He poured Naruto's chakra into the seal. Cracks rippled and thundered in Chiisai's mind, and Sasuke had to use the Sharingan to suppress her chakra leaking out. The flickering rainbow pressed against the invisible wall of his Sharingan, and Chiisai gasped as she felt him push against her will. She couldn't just stand and watch, she realized.

This was the seal blocking out her chakra and her memories. She shook her head, knowing that what she sought lay so close on the other side.

She pushed by Sasuke and slipped her fingers between the cracks of the seal, pulling and yanking as she dug her way through. Kakashi was on the other side, and if she had to cut herself open to find him then so be it. Her arms jerked, her toes digging into the floor as she helped force the seal apart. The chakra from Sasuke's hand tore through the symbols, and soon light seeped through.

"Wait," Sasuke said. "This is dangerous-"

A crack rippled down the middle of the seal, and a noise escaped Chiisai's lips as her chakra spilled back into her. White light flooded her vision. It was silent for a moment, as if time stopped. And then the memories spilled out of the gaping hole.

Cries of pain, sarcastic remarks, whispers in the night- they collided and split her eardrums. Memories of Danzo, of Hitoshi, the horrors of her past- icy cold poured through her limbs at the horrors, but it was soon replaced by something warm and sweet and what she had been searching for these past few days- no, the past few years. It was his calloused hands on her skin, his lips against her ear. His eye crinkling up into a smile, his constant sighs at her remarks. His voice, begging and pleading with her.

_"If I ever called you a demon, if the thought ever crossed my mind, it would be because you constantly plague it. You tempt me without trying to. You've taken a hold of me, and no matter what I do, I can't break free."_

Her chest heaved as her memories finally connected to her heart, the pieces sliding perfectly back together. She had stayed with Kakashi, lived with him, and fell in love with him. So much had happened, so much pain and sorrow, and blood and tears, and laughs and kisses. It was too much, but oh how she reached for it, craved it, and she let it flood her from the inside out. 

Gods, she loved him, she had loved him so much. 

She heard Kakashi's voice echo inside of her then, and her lips parted at the realization that it wasn't a memory from the past- it was a moment in the present.

Chiisai pressed herself into the wall of her mind and melded back with her body. The union was weak, and Chiisai found herself struggling into consciousness as her limbs spasmed and shook, her teeth biting down on her tongue. Hands were on her arms and legs, restraining her as the rest of her chakra flowed like blood in her veins. The portal to the dream world buzzed behind her eyelids, newly awakened, and though her instincts told her to escape, to finally rest inside the dream world, her heart ached with the need for something else- for someone else.

Time stretched as her memories and chakra finally rested comfortably back to where they belonged. Something heavy rested on her chest, and her fingers slowly curled around a medallion. Her vision blurred as she blinked, her eyes focusing on the faces in front of her. No, there was only one face she saw, and it was hidden under a mask.

His left eye no longer glinted red like from her memories, but the familiar pink scar still ran down from his brow and under his mask. She saw the searching in his gaze, the relief at seeing her awake like so many times before. His hand rested behind her head as he cradled her. The warmth of his breath caressed her as he whispered her name, a question lingering underneath his mask.

Tears spilled from her eyes, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, Farm Boy."

A laugh escaped his lips, and his forehead pressed against hers. The cool metal of his headband rested against her skin as he said, "You real?"

Five years. Five years of being alone, but now she wasn't. 

Her thumb grazed his jawline and she nodded, her voice caught in her throat. Kakashi's eyes closed in a smile, and there were tears in his eyes, and he pressed his masked lips to her. She laughed and kissed him back, this time no longer afraid. The love she had dreamed about was real and now in front of her, and she was going to savor every bit of him.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met as the two embraced, and Naruto grinned at seeing his sensei and the librarian together. Tomo stood on the bed in a knowing smile. Kakashi and Chiisai pulled away, their eyes never leaving the other's. Naruto leaned back and placed his hands behind his head in satisfaction, saying, "I’d say that’s a mission complete!"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This trilogy would not exist without you wonderful readers. I really hope you enjoyed Kakashi and Chiisai's journey. It's been a long ride, and it's finally over. Oh, are there tears in my eyes? This fanfic is my baby, ya'll, and it means so much that people have read it, and actually enjoyed it, and invested emotions into these words. I wasn't sure whether to give the story a happy or a sad ending. Hence the epilogue. XD I think I love them too much to keep them separated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do plan on writing oneshots for these characters, but so far, there is no scheduled post date.


End file.
